Tied to You
by Lycan Lover
Summary: After the end of Voldemort and his loyal deatheaters the golden trio are headed back home for Christmas. Hermione however has the shock of her life when her parents reveal an old secret. Can she learn to live with a man that made her life miserable?
1. Death Sentence

**Hiya again, this is just a random idea I had. Over the summer I've tried and tested many ideas but none of them seem to work. So, I'm going to give this one a try. Please don't hate me or send innappropriate comments. Although constructive crititsism is always welcome. Have a look at this....**

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express reading her transfiguration book once again. It was Christams time yet again and sadly also the time to leave Hogwarts for a few weeks. Harry and Ron we're discussing something about Quiditch yet again! She rolled her eyes at the sight of her two best friends bickering about 'who was a better player'. Crookshanks was tightly curled up purring contently in her lap. The ball of ginger fluff often kept her company when she felt alone, then again, in a place like Hogwarts it was hard to feel seperated.

"Hey Hermione, whom do you think is the better Quiditch player Ron or me?" Ron stared directly at her daring her to say the former. She looked up from her book and sighed.

"You know you are both just as good as each other. Ron's a good keeper and Harry's a good seeker. Now please talk about something else!" Ever since their sixth year Rona nd Harry had had this stupid debate over who was better. She was tired of it. Ginny walked into the carriage her arms filled with sweets. Hermione licked her lips and smiled sweetly at Ron's sister.

"Ginny, you know I'm your favourite brother...." Ron smiled pleadingly. Ginny made a tutting noise and smiled at Hermione and Harry.

"Hi Hermione, Harry. Want some?" She carefully sat down next to Hermione trying not to drop her tasty treats.

"Hey! Why don't I get any?" Ron pouted and tried to steal some as Harry grabbed a hand full of chocolate frogs. Ginny slapped is pink hand away.

"Because Ronald last time I brought some you ate the whole bag!" Ron turned and caressed the swatted hand as if it hurt. Harry laughed and kissed Ginny on the cheek. She blushed and smiled at him. They had been going out for a few weeks now, Hermione smiled at the two and put her book away safely. Crookshanks meowed and dug his sharp claws into her legs, a sign to say 'stay still'. Hermione hissed and picked the miserable cat up.

"Go to sleep silly old puss." Locking his cage door she tickled his pink nose before he collapsed and went back to sleep. _Honestly! I've never seen a cat sleep so much!_ She thought shaking her head. Looking up at her friends she saw Harry stiffened and Ron clench his hands into round fists.

"Look out, here comes the mafia." Just as Hermione and ginny turned a superior looking blond boy accompanied by dumb and dumber. They all mentally groaned.

"Well what do we have here? Two blood tainters, a Potter and a mudblood. This must be the cheap seats." Malfoy's trade smirk was set into his fcae as his companions laughed.

"Shut up Ferret boy!" Ginny snapped sending glares like dagger sat them.

"Yeah, or you might run away crying again to your mummy." Ron piped up. Draco flared his nostrils and stared at him.

"You dare to insult me again and-"

"You'll what?" Hermione stood up and clenched her hands. " You want another punch in the face? Because you know I can and I will. You don't frighten anyone Malfoy." Her voice was laced with promise of her threats. Draco looked around at the two boys and stepped forward, his swagger stance making him much taller and bigger than her.

"So I don't scare you do I? Then why do you shake now _Granger_?" His party chuckled and Hermione just glared at him. Draco looked her up and down, making Hermione feel dirty and exposed all over, he smirked and sneered at Harry.

"See you later Potter, lets go." When they had sauntered out of the carriage The Gryfindors relaxed and sighed.

"You would think that after six years he would stop doing that!" Ron huffed as he tucked into a bag of every flavour jelly beans.

"Malfoy's never changed their sopts Ron, but it's up to people like us to teach them a lesson." Hermione sighed as she looked out at the nearing station.

* * *

The rest of the journey was fairly quiet, silent even in places. As the train stopped at the station the frineds all said their good byes.

"So are you staying with Ron this Christmas Harry?" He nodded and smiled. Pulling him into a quick hug she whispered a 'Merry Christmas' to each of them and smiled. She had to spend her Christmas with her parents, they hadn't been together for a while now. Waving good bye to her friends she picked up her belongings and went the opposite direction. Things had been very different since Voldemort was finally destroyed. Not only had the great pressure of the idea been hanging over them but the trio had grown apart. Now reaching 17 years of age they would eventually have to go their seperate ways. Hermione frowned at the thought of her two best friends leaving her alone in the world.

A couple waved at her with warm smiles on their faces. She smiled back just as warm. Hermione's mother enveloped her daughter in a hug whilst her father picked up the luggage.

"Hi mum, dad. Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, you too sweety. Oh look how you've grown Mione!" She beamed up at her parents. This was going to be a simple magi cfree yet wonderful Christmas!

* * *

At their home every where was decorated in red, gold and green with a lush green tree by the window covered in gold ribbons and red baubles. Candles lit up the place giving it a warm feeling. There were already four presents under the tree.

"Wow, it looks great in here. I'm impressed dad, you manage to not burn the tree this year!" Her dad cringed at the thought and ruffled her hair as he walked past. It was funny when he placed a candle right next the the tree a few years ago, it had survive but was badly singed. Her mum when bolistic when she got home! Even though both seemed fine they were hiding something. Both were quiet and talked little, they kept sharing glances at each other every now and then. It was driving Hermione insane. A dinner she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Um, is there something you would like to share with me?" She stared calmly at her parents whom for the seventh time tonight looked at each other.

"Actually, Mione, we have something to discuss with you..." Her mother looked sadened. Her father looked worried.

"Has something happened?" Worry began to fill her from the inside out. It was her father who spoke now.

"No, no everythings fine it's just..." Unable to continue he looked at his wife for better words.

"We've heard some news from...old aquaintances. It concerns all of us. " The panicked women looked down at her hands and shook her brown haired head. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her dad for an explanation. He touched his wife's hands and reasured her.

"Many years ago dear, when you were just a baby, we had some trouble with the land lord. We couldn't keep up with the payments since the rise and nearly lost the house." He looked down, sorrow blatant in his features. "However, one nigth the land lord and his wife came to the house and offered us to make a deal. He said that if we promised to-to accept his terms we could keep the house." He shook his head and sighed as if defeated. "It was a foolish, inhumane act. If I could go back again I would have never made that decision..."

"What decision? I don't understand dad." Hermione's motehr then let a single tear sip down her pink cheek.

"We promised that, when you were 18, you would go and marry the land lord's son. We arranged for you two to marry that very night." More tears slid down her face. Hermione was lost for words. _What had they done?_ She stared at her parents.

"We're so sorry dear but you must understand we had little choice and we only thought of you. This-this man can take care of you, he has money and-"

"You think I care for his money?" She stared teary eyed at them. "Mum, Dad I fully understand your decision but...but..." Her mother then got up and hugged her duaghter, nothing could stop the flood of tears from escaping her then. A few minutes latter Hermione looked at her dad.

"Tell me, whom I'm I arrange to marry?" After two heart beats he answered almost in a whisper.

"Draco Malfoy."

**Oh, what's she gonna do now? Anyway please review and I hope you continue to read it.**


	2. I'm what?

**Hello everyone and thank you to all those whom reviewed my first chapter. I promise you that all will be made clear later on in this chapter or the third one, so please be patience and I hope you all enjoy the story so far :)**

**By the way: Hermione is 17, Harry and Ron are still 16. I know it's false to the book but I'm making Draco 17 as well. Sorry but it's important for my plot. **

**Song: All the things she said by Tatu**

* * *

The sound of boots clicking on the wooden floor echoed throughout the Manor. Draco Malfoy strode into the dinning room with purpose in his steps. Two figures were already sitting around the spacious cherry wood table, a distinguished tall man with long white blond hair and hawk-like eyes and a middle aged women with blond hair and shaky dark eyes. Lucius Malfoy smiled as his son entered the room, twirling around the wine glass in his thin pale fingers. The glow of the flames highlighted his scar that stretched across his handsome face as an angry white line. He had collected it after the fall of his master, the Dark Lord, and the other death eaters. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, wore a very different expression, on of guilt and worry. Never the less she smiled as Draco sat down at the table.

"You're late. We asked for you to be here exactly 5 minutes ago." House elves quickly brought their master what he required; the terrified elf shook as she stood in front of her master holding the tray up. Draco snatched the glass of water and took a gulp. The elf flinched and scurried off.

"Sorry father but I had unfinished business." If you could call teaching some clumsy elves busy, but he didn't care. They were his to control. He revelled in that sense of power. "You wished to speak me with." Placing the glass back on the table His silver eyes searched those of his parents. _Odd, mother hadn't been this nervous looking since…_

The two adults looked at each other, Lucius nodded and smiled reassuringly at his wife.

"It has come to our attention Draco that you will soon be reaching the age of eighteen." His mother voice's was quiet and unsure. "And because of this we feel that it is time for you to learn of your future." Draco furrowed his eyebrows and looked between them both. He felt confused and slightly worried by the meaning of her words. _What did she mean by my 'future'?_

"Many years ago your mother and I made an agreement with…a small family, just when you were a baby." Lucius smiled at the memory of his son, asleep in his mother's safe arms. "Back then I own much of the property in the area, magical ones of course, and still do. A couple from the noble family called the Regnarg family lived in one of them. When they couldn't keep up with their payments I decided to strike a deal with them-"

"Is there any point to this story dad?" Draco drummed his fingers on the table bored stiff. His father glared.

"Please be patience Draco. Now as I was saying instead of throwing them out we made a deal. To promise that our two families would one day become united, through the marriage of our children." Draco's eyes widened, his hands contracted form the table to rest in his lap.

"Dad what are you saying? That you sold me?" His mother's eyes watered and looked away into the fire.

"No, no of course not."

"I told you he would react this way." Narcissa looked at her husband and at Draco. He sat there frozen to the spot, eyes fixed of them.

"Draco dear, you must understand that we did this for your own good. You'll marry a pureblood, from a noble family of that."

"Who? Who is it?" Draco was paler than usual.

"Miss Hermione Granger." His father's voice was quiet. Draco stood up fast knocking over his chair and glaring as fire burned fiercly in his eyes.

"WHAT!? You've arranged for me, a pureblood Malfoy, to marry a mudblood?" He shouted at his parents. Neither flinched, as his voice grew louder.

"Have you not been listening to what your father has said? Miss Granger, or Regnarg, is not who you think she is." Narcissa calmly sat in front of her son. Draco leaned over the table and stared at them both.

"This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. Both her parents are muggles, they live in a muggle estate, a muggle house and live muggle lives! Isn't that the definition of a mudblood family?"

"Do not speak to us with such a tone boy! Now sit down and shut up." Lucius stood equal to his son, using magic to pick up the knocked over chair and forcing Draco to sit. He sighed and sat back down with his wife, rubbing the bridge of his noise. His on huffed and folded his arms as if sulking.

"When Miss Granger's parents married the decided that they didn't want their children growing up with the world of magic the way they did. And so they decided to live muggle lives. Thus they changed their family name form Regnarg to Granger, fooling everyone including their family into believing that they were muggles." Draco couldn't speak. After years of torturing Granger he found that she was just like him…NO she was not like him, not at all! Several heartbeats later Draco spoke, not looking at either of his parents. He felt too disgusted with them to even make eye contact.

"So I have to marry the girl?" Both of his parents nodded.

"It is for the good of our families. By doing this we can redeem both our names and the Regnarg's. Besides, it is tradition in pureblood families to arrange the marriage, so the blood cannot become tainted." Lucius stated matter-of-factly. Draco shook his head, closing his eyes.

"What if I do not accept?"

"Then you will lose everything. That would not be a courageous move my son." _Oh bloody hell! He was stuck with this and…and her! _Angrily he stood and stalked out of the room. He neede fresh air and space to think.

* * *

"Y-you're what? After all these years of pretending you decide to tell me that you knew all along?" Hermione was gripping the table for support. This was not happening. No wonder the Malfoy's were interested in her, she was Pureblood after all!

"Hermione sweetie, we couldn't tell you, we wanted you to live a normal life. It seems that that was forfeit the night we made the deal." Her mother's eyes glistened with tears. Hermione couldn't be mad at her mum when she was like this. She vaguely understood why they had done it, _but why would they want to give up all of this? _" With the threat of Voldemort and the death eaters around we didn't want you involved in that world, so we changed addresses and our name. I'm so sorry honey."

"I understand mum. I'm just a little shocked." She hugged her mum and sighed. How everything had changed. She let out a shaky laugh. "So, my real name is Regnarg? It's strange..." Her mother laughed also. They let go and sat down on the sofa with mugs of coffee. Hermione needed it after that information.

"But, mum, why would the Dark Lord want to find you or dad? Surely he would target families closer ot the goverment or something." Hermione stared off at the fuzzy TV screen not caring what was on it.

"My family were of noble decendant Mione, I remember my father coming home one night and recieving a call from a friend of his. They wanted him to join the Dark Lord. Many families faced the same problem. I didn't want my children growing up with that." Hermione just nodded.

"One more thing, why would the Malfoy's want the house. It's just a muggle one." She tilted her head at the prospect. Her mum smiled and pulled her to her feet. Placing the mugs down on the table she led her daughter to the far wall with a large painting of a cottage.

"Harmonious Avalon." When her mum spoke the words the wall shifted and dissolved. It revealed a long corridoor with scarlet red carpet and golden drapes. Moving portraits covered the walls and vases filled with flowers of all colours stood proudlyin the corners. Hermione gazed opened mouthd at her mother. "This house has four floors and many secret entrances. If you stood ever find yourself in a position that you need a pplace to come, to hide or something you come here. Promise me hemrione." Her mum was very serious, Hermione nodded. "Good, as they left the wall reappeared. Oh how she longed to explore the part of her house that had been right uder her nose for all these years!

"How are your friends? Harry and Ron? I miss chatting with Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh my god, Harry and Ron. They're going to flip when they find out." Hermione was panicking. Draco and Harry had been enemies since the word 'go'. _Telling them he was my fiance would be like a death sentence!_ She began to pace backwards and forwards. Her mother laughed.

"Dear calm down, I'm sure they'll understand completely once you explain." She nodded mutely and ran upstairs. Crookshanks purred happily when she entered the room, flicking his tail from side to side. As Hermione expected a small pile of letters lay on her desk. The owl had already been. Picking the first on up and putting it down she sighed. _She had to tell them the truth._ Grabbing her 17th birthday present, a silver quill with the gryfindor lion on the side, she began to write:

_**Dear Harry and Ron, **_

_**First off Merry Christmas. I hope you both like the presents I got you and Harry make sure Ron doesn't get drunk or anything. So many things have changed over the past few days. I don't know how everything is anymore or what I want. Anyway as soon as possible I need to talk to both of you, Ginny as well, she deserves to know. I can't say anything yet but please don't judge me. **_

_**Hope to hear from you soon. **_

_**Hermione. **_

Sealing the envelope she put in on her desk. Downstairs Hermione's mum was washing up, her dad had just got home and was eating.

"Hi dad. How was work?"

"Fine, same as usual. I hear you heard about your heritage." His eyes were solemn. She nodded and smiled.

"It's ok dad, I'm cool with it." _Sort of._ He nodded and tucked into his sandwhich. The sound of paper through the door caught her attention.

"Mione, could you get the post?"

"Yes mum." Walking slowly she picked up the pile of letters. Before turning she noticed a starnge noise at the door. On opening it hermione just stared. A tall eagle owl sat on the porch with an ivory letter in it's mouth. Carefully she pulled the letter from the bird and watched it fly off. It was addressed to 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger'. Back in the kitchen she placed the letters in front of her dad.

"Um, dad, an owl just came." This caught his attention immediately.

"What?" She presented the letter to him. Her mum came and stood behind him. He opened and read its contents. His face was a hard mask blank of emotion.

"What is it dear? Who's it from?" Although, she had a pretty good idea.

"It's from the Mr. Malfoy. He's invited us to go to Malfoy Manor," He looked up at his daughter," All of us for 'tea'."

* * *

**Well what do you think? In case you haven't worked it out 'Regnarg' is Granger backwards. Cool huh? My imagination never ceases to amaze me.**


	3. Cunning Snakes

**Hiya people! Thankyou to everyone for reviewing and giving me such supporting comments. I know some of you out there are a little confused at the moment but all will be explained shortly. Now, onward! Enjoy the story :)**

A small black car rambled along the winding street roads covered with tall hedges either side died whote by the thick snow fall. Tiny frozen droplets of fluffy white snow fell gracefully to the ground covering the car. Hermione sat in the backseat with her arms folded stubornly as she stared out at the white wonderland. She had protested many times not to go but her parents had ways of making her co-operate._ Yeah, like denying her a months supply of books._ Her mum looked back and smiled at her. Hermione just stared.

"Oh, come on honey, it could have been a lot worse."

"How mum? Explain to me how being betrothed to the most arrogant idiot on the planet can possibly get worse."

"Hey, mind your tone young lady."

"Yes Dad." She went back to looking out the window again, resting her chin on her hand. Her parents had forced her to wear 'suitable' clothing. Which meant jet black geans and a blouse that she got to choose. _Thank God!_ Her hair was tied up in a bun, leaving a few pieces down each side. As they reached the tall iron gates of Malfoy Manor she shuddered. In less than a year_ this_ would be her home.

* * *

"Draco! They'll be here soon. Come down now!" His mother bellowed from his bedroom door that was magically closed shut. Draco sat with his hands behind his head on his bed. He smiled to himself in the knowledge that not even his won mother could force him to do everything. There was no way that he was going to be _civil _about this. As his mother's voice grew louder he flicked the stereo on with his wand playing loud music.

"Sorry mum, I can't hear you." The famous Malfoy smirk in place Draco sat down and flicked through a magic comic. Minutes later the ominous sound of the front door closing alerted him. With a flick of his wand the stereo silenced and he listened. A knock at his door caght his attention. Wrenching it open a timid elf stood there shaking.

"Um, the mistress wishes for the Master Draco to come and welcome the guests." His smirk still in place he nodded and slammed the door in the frightened elf's face.

* * *

"Pretty impressive." Hermione's mum stared in awe at the huge Manor covered in snow. Her daughter, however, was not so. On entering the family was met by a scrawny looking house elf.

"This way please." It's croaky voice made Hermione cringe. Inside the hall was decorated with silvers, greens and blacks. _Fitting!_ She thought as she passed statutes of great snakes staring open mouthed, ready to eat her. The old house elf led them through vast corridoors and grand rooms meant for the rich before reaching what looked like a highly furnished sitting room. Great portraiat covered the walls and stared at her as she entered. "The Master and Mistress will be with you shortly."

"Thank You." But Mrs. Granger's words were wasted, the elf left the room quickly. She looked at her husband and raised her eyebrows. "Well, your mother's elves certainly had better manners." Mr. Granger chuckled and sat down next to his wife on the leather sofa. Hermione, however, refused ot sit on anything Malfoy. It was like it had been poisoned. She walked over and looked out of the large window at the gardens bleached white by the now thick snowfall. The wind twirled and twisted the snow flakes into patterns and swirls in the air. Patting her pocket she felt the familair outline of her wand in there. _Just in case of course!_ Glancing back at her parents she thougth they seemed very out of place in here. Looking back at the vast gardens she was aware of two people entering.

"Ah, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger it is a pleasure to see you once again. Especially under such good circumstances." Lucius Malfoy shook hands with them both and smiled pleasantly. Narcissa did the same and especially smiled at Hermione's mother. She could tell that they would become close during the next year. Sh ethen turned her attnetion to the young girl be the window.

"Miss Granger." Hermione turned slowly and kept her eyes cast down. "My, my how you have bloomed since we last met." She blushed and muttered a small 'thank you'. Lucius smirked. Narcissa smiled and nodded. She was very pretty with her curled honey brown hair and eyes. There was a nice blush in her cheeks.

"Would you like some refreshments?" Narcissa summanded the elf which brought a large tray of drinks. hermione sat down furthest away from her soon to be 'in laws'.

They began to talk about things Hermione found not important to her. Once again she found herself staring out of the window. _What was the apeal?_ What seemed like seconds later a tap on her shoulder made Hermione jump out of her skin.

"Hermione, are you alright honey?" She was met by her mother's anxious face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask mum?"

"You've been staring at the window for 1 hour now."

"Oh..." She blushed hard and smiled at her.

"Are you feeling well dear?" There was plain concern etched into Mrs. Malfoy's pale face. Hermione felt suddenly cornered. She nodded.

"Yes thank you. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Forgive me." She kept her eyes cast down, her hands folded in her lap. Oh how Hermione wished the run from the room.

"It's quite alright. Now, I hear that you are quite a star witch." Narcissa sipped her tea. _Well, it was a start._

"Yes, first in her class I believe." Her dad looked at her with pride etched into his face. Lucius whispered to his wife and smiled at the young girl.

"I understand you love books Miss Granger." Hermione looked up and could only nod. "Well, you are more than welcome to look around our library, I'm sure there are books in there that could interest you."

"Thank you sir. Excuse but, um my I please use the bathroom?"

"Of course, down the corridoor, first on the right." Narcissa pointed in the direction. She smiled and nearly ran out of the room. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Grabbing the spotlessly clean sink in her shaking hands Hermione let the teardrops fall. In the mirror she saw a girl whom she knew not. Sorrow gripped her heart and brain.

"Stop this Hermione, you've been through much worse than this. Get a grip!" Her own reflection stared back at her with a serious look. Wiping the salty water droplets from her eyes she stood tall and walked out. Closing the black door behind her a sudden low noise caught her attention. The sound of low hissing. Startled she looked around. There was a huge green snake hissing, flicking it's forked tongue out to taste the air. She froze on the spot as the serpant glided towards her. Flicking it's tongue out it then moved away, looking back at her now and again. _Does it want me to follow it?_ Hermione thought about this and watched the snake hiss at her and continue to motion it's great head towards the corridoor. _I'll take that as a yes._

Intrigued by this, she followed the green serpant down the darkened corridoors. Looking back now, she was completely lost in this huge manor. Hermione had no option but the follow the snake. Minutes later there was a bright, warm glow coming from one of the rooms. The smells as well made her mouth water. The snake moved ahead of her into the warmth hissing gently, _almost a warning_, she thought. Carefully she stepped into the lightened room, a kitchen with a large wooden table. To a muggle this would have looked like any other large kitchen. Hermione smiled a little, thinking about this was the only room that she had seen so far that had proper warm to it. The green snake had crawled it's way onto the table and was now basking in the light. Walking over to the creature and gently stroking it's shining scales she didn't notice that another was in the room. Both seemed completely oblivious to the other.

Draco was rumaging throught the fridge in search of something to drink. He had managed to slip down unnoticed y elves and his parents. His plan was to get a drink and return to the safety of his room once more. Gripping the can he heard the familair hissing noise. Looking over at the table he saw not one but two females. His father's snake, Nagina, was curled up on the table. And then he saw her. Miss Hermione Granger was standing in _his_ house. Petting_ his _father's familair and looking _happy_ for it! His mind whirled with unpleasant thoughts and words whihc he wanted mroe than anything to say to her.

"_Granger."_ He slammed the fridge door and stared at her. Hermione jumped and looked up startled. When she saw whom it was she couldn't stop the glare from coming. Her jaw locked and eyes burned fiercely at the boy to whom she was intended.

_"Malfoy_." Her tone was just as cold as his. For seconds they just stood there staring and sizing the other up. The snake hissed and moved towards her Master's son, coiling around his arm on the table. Hermione was the first the remove eye contact as she began to leave the room, her hands shaped into fists.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She turned back to him. Draco was nearer to the table, looking as if he might kill.

"I'm going back and showing my face unlike you, the coward who hides in his room. Then again you were always the weakling weren't you Draco?" His face reddened form anger and embrassment.

"You dare to insult me you mudblood!" He spat at her. She chuckled darkly and stared with fury.

"those words no longer hurt me ferret! besides, you know that I'm just like you..."

"You are and never will be _like me_!"

"Well guess what! I AM so face it! It's not like I asked for it anyway. Who would ever want to be so snobbish and uncaring as _your_ kind?"

"My kind!? My kind aren't the ones who sell their children for profit!" With every insult they moved closer, anger etched into both faces.

"Oh shut up you insuferable ferret!"

"Stop calling me that, troll!"

"Ferret boy!"

"Weasel lover!"

"Snake kisser!"

"What?"

"Oh, you run out of words already pansy boy?" Draco's face reddened.

"I'd rather be with her than a blood tainter!"

"Well WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"I KNOW!"

"WELL SHUT UP THEN!"

"WHY DON'T YOU, YOU-"

"Children that is enough!" Both looked around at the door to see both their mother's stared at them arms crossed with their eyebrows raised. DRaco and Hermioen were inches away from each other with wands pointed at the other's throat. "Would you both out away your wands before someone gets hurt, now?" Narcissa's tone was disapproving and harsh. They both complied and put them into their pockets.

"Thank you, now would someone like to tell me what on earth was going on in here?" Hermione's mum stared at them both. Copying Narcissa's tone and stance exactly. Draco and Hermione looked at each other briefly and stepped away for each other, notcing how close they both were.

"It was nothing mum, just...a misunderstanding of sorts." Hermione couldn't even force a smile right now. Neither could Draco. Looking down, the can of pop he was holding was now crumpled and burst. The snake stared at the humans intently, as they left the room.

**Well, another chapter done. What do you think of their first meeting?**


	4. Christmas Disaster

**Hiya readers, I decided to swap the scenes a little here...so it doesn't get too boring. Thanks for reviewing everyone!! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Christmas Day. _At last!_ Hermione spent the beautiful occasion with her parents. She still hadn't fully forgiven them yet but she remanded thankful in a way. The memory of her recent visit was still fresh in her mind. The way her parents had tlaked so civily and nicely with each other, it was a sickening site. After her figth my Malfoy, their parenst and forced them to sit next to each other and converse with them. It was torture. And then came to real mood dampener....

_"Is there something troubling you Miss Granger?" Narcissa smiled at the young girl. Like hell there is! Hermione's thoughts were cruel and unforgiving about that woman._

_"It's just that I don't understand why you were so hostile to me even when you knew about my future and heritage. It doesn't make sense." _

_"You see, when a witch or wizard decides to give up their magical background it is law that all others that had contact with them must disown them and basically see them as dead until that witch or wizard re-owns their magical heritage. Liek your parenst have. Thus we were only following rules dear. No hard feelings though?" Like I'm just going to forgive you both just like that! Hermione nodded stiffly and looked down at her hands. A stubborn Draco sat as far away as the leather couch allowed from her, his arms followed over his chest. _

_"But father, surely oyu cannot force us into this? I mean - whatever happened to human rights?" Hermione rolled hers eyes at her to-be husband. Lucius' features darkened and a forwn replaced his former smirk. Mr Granger's features copied that of his. _

_"What's done is done. There is no going back." Hermione's eyebrows joined in confusion. _

_"I don't understand sir." _

_"We told you that we made a deal. And properly. We- we made the unbreakable vow to seal it." Hermioen and Draco stared in horror at her father. _

_They were now stuck together._

Those words had tortured her to no end these past few days. After a lovely muggle christmas dinner there was someone at the door.

"I'll get it." Mr. Granger got off the sofa and opened the door. Hermione was to transfixed with her lastest spell book to see whom it was. Then her ears pricked. "Ah, Harry my boy, and...your friend. Do come on in."_ Harry and Ron, maybe, here? Now?_ Nearly dropping the book she got up and ran to the door. A grinning Harry Potter and Ron stood there. She hugged them both and whispered a Merry Christmas.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the Burrow?" Harry smiled and blushed a little.

"We came to see you, it's the first christmas that we haven't seen you open your presents."

"So," Ron started, "we brought the presents to you." Suddenly his hands were full of presents wrapped up in coloured paper. Harry hit his arm and whispered.

"Her parents are watching..." Ron's face dropped and her shrugged.

"Gotta find out some time." Hermioen laughed and pulled them into the living room. She recieved lots of presents from the Weasley's, they were always so kind to her...treating her as one of their own even. She got a jumper that Molly made, some of Fred and Gorge's wizarding wheezes stuff, a cloak from Harry and a new book and quill set of Ginny.

"Oh, thanks guys!"

"Hey you still haven't seen my present yet!" Ron pretended to look offended adn crossed his arms. She chucjled and opened the birght red parcel. Inside lay a photograph, a magical one from their fourth year. The three stood together outside in the snow smiling and laughing amr in arm. A tear slid down her cheek at the recall of the memory, she smiled and hugged him.

"Thankyou Ron." Ron hugged her back. Harry smiled at him and winked. Ron just glared a little but he felt so right holding her. At that point Hermioen mum walked in and coughed. Hermioen jumped and let go blushing.

"Would you boys care for a hot drink? Some cookies maybe?" The two boys eyes lit up.

"Yes! Um, we mean yes please."

"Cookies?" Ron's nose was immediately searching the air to find the sweet smell of baked cookies. Harry and Hermione laughed at him. _Their Ron, always thinking with his stomach!_

The three frineds sat down in the kitchen with their mugs of hot chocolate and, of course, Ron had a huge plate of cookies. Hermione was still debating whether to tell them her secret now or not. Could she spoil the moment of what would be the last time she spent christmas with her family and friends? She wasn't really paying attnetion to what Harry was saying, her mind filled with other unpleasant thoughts.

"..and then. Hey, Mione? Hello..are you in there?" She jumped when a hand was being waved infront of her face. She trend as red as Ron's hair.

"Sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind at the moment. Which reminds me...I need to talk to you."

"Yes we gathered that from your letter."

"Which is why we came as well." Ron muttered with his face filled with biscuits. She rolled her eyes and stared into her mug of stemaing liquid.

"I don't know where to begin."

"At the beginning is usaully a good place." Harry took a sip of his drink and leaned back._ Silly Mione, it's probably just another 'oh my I'm going through a girl thing' again._ She sighed but didn't look up to meet their gazes.

"I - a little over a week ago now was told some- some startling news...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two boys just sat there, gaping at their friend with wide eyes. It had been some time now since she ahd told them about her heritage and future with _Malfoy._ She had expected them to shout and scream at her, instead they just sat there qhich she was some what glad of. Bu the silence was killing her.

"Please say something, anything!" She pleaded with her eyes for them to do well anything apart from gape. Harry was the first to speak.

"Oh. My. God." He remided frozen where he sat, both their mugs safely on the table. A few seconds later Ron got up and left the room. Harry unfroze and looked at him. "Ron?"

"Don't, just leave me man." His face was a mixture of bewilderment and anger. Hermione, unable to see her friend so upset, went after him.

"Ron, please." He turned on his heels and stared at her with rage burning in his eyes.

"You seem very calm about this Mione. How do I know you didn't plan this?"

"What! How dare you, do you really think I would want_ this_? _Any of it_?" Her voice rose and her face burned. Ron kept his cruel, critising stare on her.

"For all we know you could be fratenising with the enemy, oh wait, you are!"

"Ron I don't love him, I never have and never will! I..." She couldn't finish her last sentence becasue the tears she had been holding in clogged up her throat.

"Save it, you're just as bad as them. I loved you Hermione. But if you prefer money, then I don't know you anymore." Tears cascaded down she face. _Why couldn't he see that this wasn't my choice?_

"Ron-" Her sob was cut off by his tears. "I swear it's not my choice." He shook his head and turned.

"How can I believe you." He grabbed his coat and left. Hermione sobbed hard and fell to the floor. Harry's hand touched her shoulder. She covered her face with her hands. At that moment Mrs. Granger walked in.

"What's happened?" Harry looked up at her with tears in his own eyes.

"A misunderstanding Mrs. Granger." Hermione got up and walked away to her room. She couldn't take it anymore. First her freedom and now her best friends. Sitting on her bed she just cried, causing Crookshanks to come to comfort her. This is going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

Ron disaparated back to the Burrow, his home. The rest of the family were happily enjoying Christmas.

"Ron, it that you?" Molly called.

"Yes mum." His voice was croaky and harsh form crying and shouting. Before anyone could see him and ask question he ran up to his room and sat on his bed. He was still in shock of what Mione had told him. _Engaged to Malfoy?_ _She's a pureblood now, of course she would wnat someone the same status as her you idiot!_ The tiny voice screamed in his head.

He cried himself to sleep that night, just as Hermione did.

* * *

**Well? what do you think. I know I'm evil and made Ron cry but it had to be done. Bye! **


	5. Your Fault!

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the chapter and please if you have any ideas or comments for me don't hesitate to contact me.**

* * *

For the last time Hermione and her friends sat inside the carriage to go to Hogwarts. Ginny sat next to Harry discussing their future careers and stuff like that. Ron sat opposite Hermione, staring out of the window just like she was. Ever since the incident at her house they had very little contact with each other. In a way Hermione felt like it was her fault. _Well it was! You told the man that you love that you're getting married to a stranger! _The voice in her head wasn't helping with matters. Her other friends had acted very differently, Harry for one understood completely and explained to Ginny, whom when she heard, had shouted and threatened to rip her hair out. She hadn't dared talk to Molly; she knew well what she would say to her.

"So, Mione, what are you doing after school finishes?" Ginny was asking an honest question, one that Hermione didn't want to think about. Harry nudged her and whispered something. Ginny frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry Mione, I didn't know it was that soon." Salty tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stared at her two good friends, happy together at their own accord.

"It's alright Gin, I-I'm hoping to go and start my own business. A place that helps children from non-magical backgrounds, a bit like myself when I first found out. What about you?" Ginny smiled.

"I want to become a teacher! And Harry wants to become an Auror." She smiled at them both.

"I think you'd make an excellent teacher. And I have no doubt that Harry could be one heck of an Auror." Harry grinned and looked over at Ron with a frown.

"What about you Ron?" At the sound of his name Ron jumped. Looking back at his friends he couldn't force a smile. He didn't feel like talking. When he didn't respond they frowned and looked away.

When the train stopped everyone got up and head to the doors. Shouting voices could be heard from the opposite carriage, Hermione turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Look, Pansy, I like you but no! I've already explained so leave me alone!"

"But, but Drakie-"

"SHUT UP! You're a whiny twit that only wants one thing now go before I make you!" On that Pansy ran from the train tears in her eyes. Draco stormed past Hermione not making eye contact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day everyone was sitting in the Great Hall eating. Hermione picked at her food, unable to think properly. Ginny knocked her.

"Malfoy's staring at you." She looked up at the Slytherin table to see that he was indeed staring at her, but his expression was more of a glare of pure hatred. She glared back at her fiancé. _Probably angry that you're the reason he can't have a girlfriend._ She thought. Just as she was about to leave Professor Dumbeldore walked up to her.

"Ah good evening Miss Granger. Not hungry?" She blushed.

"I seem to have lost my appetite sir."

"I see, could you please meet in my office in 5 minutes?"

"Of course sir, my I ask what for?" He smiled at her.

"Just some matters we need to discuss." And with that he was gone.

Speaking the password she climbed down the stairs to Dumbeldore's office. It always felt warm inside, welcoming. The many portraits talked amongst themselves and candles burned brightly. Forks sat proudly on his perch staring at her as she entered. She smiled at the bird and stroked his glowing feathers, soft as silk.

"I hope that bird bites your hand off." Hermione whipped around to see a sneering Malfoy lounging on the sofa.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"The same reason you are I presume." She snorted.

"Makes sense." Then they were silent, minutes later the Professor entered.

"Good to see you're not late, no down to business. Please sit." He gestured to the sit next to Malfoy, she winced but sat down. "Now, you should know that the school has been informed of your situation and because of such your parents wish for you to share a dormitory."

"What? But that's absurd, we're from different houses!"

"Please Mr Malfoy you must know that this is not my decision. Now, if you'll please follow me." Both pupils glared at each other and followed their headmaster up and down the large corridors. When they got to a large painting of a Castle at night they stopped. "This will be your dormitory, the password must be chosen be you two. You will find that your things are already inside, now good night." Yet again he left mysteriously. They both stood there.

"What's the password going to be then?" Hermione stared at the painting. Then looked at Draco. He shrugged.

"I don't care, just pick something." She scowled and looked back at the painting.

"Dragon's Tongue." The painting opened revealing a huge dorm with a bathroom, small kitchen and a sitting area. Hermione gasped and walked in. Draco walked straight in, a look of disgust on his face.

"It'll do." Hermione ran to look around. She sighed in relief when she saw that there were two bedrooms.

"Thank Merlin!"

"You know I could take that as an insult." Draco pushed past her to inspect the rooms.

"So you would prefer to share a bed then?" She raised one eyebrow at him. An evil smirk came over his face.

"On second thought who wants to see your ugly face every morning when they wake up?" She glared and walked into her room. It was decorated with red, for Gryffindor no doubt. Taking a quick glance at the clock she saw that it was only 8pm. Getting changed into comfier clothes she left the room to investigate. After an inspection of the dorm Hermione sat down on the leather sofa with a drink. At that moment she needed something to calm her down, she felt ready to murder her fiancé and her parents for allowing this.

But, of course, peace for Hermione never lasted long. Draco walked out of his bedroom looking rather tense. He took one look at her and froze. He sneered nastily and muttered something under his breath. She glared and turned to look back at her journal. It was covered in tiny doodles and sketches. Hermione wrote her thoughts on today in and closed it shut, as if hoping to lock those memories away and forget them. _Merlin, give me strength!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few months flew by, her final exams were just weeks away, and so was her loss of freedom. It was now April; they would be graduating at the end of May. She had rarely spoken to Draco unless it was in a fight or for him to stop eating all the food. He had been very possessive and frightened away any boy that came within a 5-mile radius of her, the same with the girls that approached him. Hermione thought this very out of character for a Malfoy.

Hermione sat in Potions next to Ginny flicking through her textbook, revising for the exam. Professor Snape stalked around the room firing questions at any student he felt like. Ginny was talking quietly about things, Hermione was glad to have her as a friend. When Snape had passed their table Ginny looked at her grinning as usual.

"Are you ready for the graduation ball? I have my dress and a date and-"

"Ginny please keep your voice down. And no, I don't think I'm going." She looked down and started writing. Ginny gasped and grabbed her arm.

"Mione you have to go! It's our final chance to be at a ball together." She looked into Ginny's pleading eyes and sighed.

"No one will go with me Gin, Malfoy made sure of that."

"Why don't you go with him?" She sent her a 'you cannot be serious' type of look. "Ok, um, why don't you come with us, you know as a friend?"

"I'll think about it." They didn't notice that the teacher was standing right behind them.

"Is there something you wish to tell the class Miss Granger?" Hermione blushed and kept looking forward.

"No sir." Snape raised one arched eyebrow and looked at her friend. Both were now studying their textbooks hard. _Man, I hate that teacher! _Hermione thought as she gathered her papers.

At lunch she sat with her friends whom happily discussed amongst themselves. Harry and Ron were preparing for their last Quiditch match. Ron still was not speaking to her, she had tried several times but he never answered more than 5 words. He felt betrayed and stupid for thinking that he could even deserve a creature like Hermione. Yet even now as he looked at her, her flowing curly brown hair and sparkling eyes, he felt sorrow grip his stomach and turn it inside out.

"Good luck today you two, win one more for Gryffindor." He looked up to she Hermione's smiling at him. He could only nod and force a smile when he really wanted to grab her and plead for her not to go. Ron could image Malfoy's smirking face as he walked her down the isle, the way she looked at him adoringly as they held their first child- _NO stop it Ronald! _

"Thanks Mione, you gonna be watching?"

"Hell yes! Me and Ginny will be cheering in the crowd." She smiled at him and took a mouthful of her sandwich.

"I suppose you'll be cheering for Malfoy as well." Hermione's smiled disappeared as she looked at him.

"No, actually, I won't be." There was awkward silence between them. After they had eaten the two boys got up to leave. Ginny hugged Harry and wished him well.

"Kick their asses honey." She smirked at him and walked off grabbing Hermione's arm. She stopped and whispered something to her. Ginny nodded and left with Luna and Neville. Ron was walking down the corridor when something grabbed his arm.

"Ron can we talk, please?" He looked back and then at her eyes. _Like melting chocolate_, he thought. When he nodded she pulled him out of the middle of the corridor. "Please Ron, it's killing me seeing you like this. I want you to understand that none of this was what I wanted, or could ever want. I…I love you Ron." There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. At that point Ron's heart was ripped into little pieces.

"Shame you didn't tell me earlier then isn't it?" He tried to smile but it faltered. "Sorry, Mione, but…your engaged now, it's too late to fix things." He bent down and kissed her forehead and smiling slightly. "We were never meant to be." The tears crept down both their cheeks as Ron left for his match feeling slightly relieved that he knew she loved him. But his words were true: they were too late.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Slytherin won that match.

Draco caught the snitch after Harry fell form his broom luckily escaping any injuries. He strutted back through the corridors where awaking Slytherin's cheered at him and smiled in wonder.

"Man, we sure showed those Gryffindor dogs whose boss didn't we Drake?" Blaise Zabini laughed hitting Draco on the shoulder. Draco laughed and hit his firned playfully.

"'Bout time we got a win. See ya tomorrow Blaise."

"You turning in so early?"

"Yeah, winning matches really wears you out." He yawned and entered the dormitory. Hermione was in her room just sitting on her bed. He didn't bother going to talk to her, but he would gloat his heart out later. After getting changed and washing he strode out with his famous smirk in place. His fiancé was stroking an owl over by the window. Taking the letters out of its mouth she sent it away and looked at him. He sneered and walked over to her, Hermione had other ideas. Dumping the letter son the table she went into the kitchen with Draco following.

"Gonna congratulate me on my best victory match?" She didn't look at him when answering.

"Nope. We all know that you cheated." He laughed.

"Still got your stupid pride I see. Make me a drink will you, I'm parched." She turned on her heels and stared at him.

"Excuse me? Who am I your personal servant?" He smirked and looked her up and down. A look of complete disgust covered her face. "Go to hell Malfoy."

"Done that already, it's not as hot as it was portrayed as though." She muttered something and quickly worked around the kitchen. "I saw you talking with Weasely today. Anything I should know about?"

"Nope." She walked past him holding a cup. Sure enough there was one on the side for him. Picking it up he walked into the sitting room and sat down in front of the fire.

"You were getting awfully close there, he kissed your forehead and that's _nothing_?" Hermione sat down furthest away from him with the two letters.

"Don't push the subject."

"Why not? I don't tolerate unfaithfulness Granger." She snorted.

"You can talk Malfoy! Whose the one that had a different girl each week in the fifth year?" Malfoy's frown reappeared.

"That was then not now. We're engaged and have responsibilitles to uphold." She shook her head and looked at the letters. The one addressed to her she stuffed in her pocket. The other was addresse to both of them. She threw it at him.

"Here you open it. Jealous prat." She muttered on the way to her room. He chuckled at her and opened the letter. It was from his parents, _oh great joy!_

**Dear Draco and Hermione,**

**We wish you to know that Lucius and myself are coming to visit you to see how things are going. We will be arriving on April 29th at 11:00am so please be ready to meet us in Professor Dumbeldore's office. The Headmaster has informed us that because of this you are both excused from your first lessons. **

**Yours, **

**Narcissa Malfoy**

_Shit._ Was the one word Draco thought as he read the letter. _The 29th was tomorrow!_ In a panicked state he ran to Hermione's room and didn't bother knocking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat on her bed now stressed and enraged by Draco's behaviour. She forcefully tore open the letter and read.

**Dear Hermione, **

**To start with, I want to appologise for the way I acted over the months. I had other things on my mind. And...the way you broke my heart...I'm sure it will never heal, I can only think that maybe you feel the same way. But, as I said earlier, it's too late to change anything now. And so I'm leaving what we never had to rest, it was a hopeless excuse for a chance anyway. I wnat you to know that I moved on just like you have with Malfoy, I'm getting together with someone. **

**I wish you every happiness in the world. And secretly I will always love you but things change. **

**Yours forever, **

**Ron.**

By the end of the letter hermioen had broken down into harsh sobs, _so this was it._ Ron had moved on without her. Tears stained the letter and made the ink run a little. Just then her door bolted open to reveal a stern looking Draco.

"Granger, we've got a problem, my- why are you crying?" That only made things worse though. She sobbed holding her stomach and bent her head forward. Draco wasn't quite sure what to do, although his instincts told him to go comfort her.

"Go away Draco, before I hex you." Her voice was quiet and barely understandable with her sobs. He carefully walked up to her and put a hesitant arm around her shoulders. She pushed back and turned on him. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL AFTER GRADUATION!? I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She screamed at his face and started hitting his chest rather feebly. He was shocked, a little hurt even. Not to mention her punching hurt him. When he grabbed her wrists she gave in and crumpled into him forcing him to sit down on the bed with her. Hermioen cired into his shoulder as Draco held her, listening to her cires and the sound of the pouring rain outside.

* * *

**Well thats another chapter over with, Onto the next! Review please!! I need your comments to keep me writing!**


	6. Ignoring you

**Hiya people. Thanks for all your supoort and comments. They make writing worth it! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Hermione sat in Dumbeldore's office in the arm chair looking very pale. Even though he flet nothing for her Draco didn't like the look of how ill she looked. Weakness was not good for a Malfoy. Then again, after their sctions last night could he expect any better?

Although, that wasn't the only reason. She had been feeling ok until after breakfast, that's when the dizziness started. The feelings had been getting gradually worse throughout the morning. Faux watched the two from his perch, cocking his head to one side. The noble bird swooped up into the air and landed on Draco's shoulder causing he to jump and make the strangest noise. It was somewhere between a squeak and a scream. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at he even though it hurt her chest. She purposely avoided his eye contact though, she was still embarrased about last nights episode.

"Stupid bird. Where are they? We've been here for 30 minutes already!"

"Please Malfoy lower your voice. They'll be here soon so stop worrying or your hair will turn grey. " Her voice was croaky and quiet. He mumbled and sat down in the opposite chair ars folded. As if on cue the door opened. Draco jumped up onto his feet. Dumbeldore entered laughing with Lucius and Narcissa about something.

"Ah, I see you two are already here. Well I'll leave you now. Goodbye." And with that Dumbeldore left the room, Faux following. The two parenst looked surprised and turned to each other before turning to the 'children'. Narcissa marched up to her son, arms open wide.

"Draco dear!" He awkwardly embraced his mother and smiled. Lucius just nodded at them both. Narcissa then hugged Hermione whom accepted just as awkwardly as Draco did. "Oh, my! Hermione you look awful, are you unwell?"

"No, I fine Mrs. Malfoy, it's just a headache. It'll pass." She tried to sound confident with her statement, but Narcissa was not convinced. However, she moved on.

"So how have you two been? How are your exams going so far?" Lucius sat down with his wife. Draco looked at Hermione and sat down opposite in the amr chair. Why wouldn't she look at him. Hermione sat down next to Draco since there was nowhere else to sit.

Several torturous minutes later Draco was bored. His parents had noised around into their school lives and was now embarrasing him in front of _Granger_. He wanted to go and hide in a hole. Hermione noticed his sudden discomfort and decided to change things.

"Would you like to come and have tea with us in the dormitory Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Narcissa looked rather taken back and looked at her husband.

"Oh of course that would be lovely dear." Hermione smiled and stood. Draco followed closely behid her as they lead the Malfoy's to the dormitory. As she walked down the barren Hermione began to see double, a feeling of tiredness of her. It was as if her body was shutting down from the inside out. As her world began to spin and fade she felt herself falling. Draco walked along listening to his mother's never ending twitering in his ear praying for something to save him. Not a moment too soon something was wrong with Hermione. Then she just collapsed.

Time seemed to slow down ntil it stopped. Draco didn't know what he was doing. Everything just happened. Hermione's limp body fell into Draco's arms, Narcissa gasped whilst Lucius just stared.

"Oh Merlin! What's happened, is she alright?" Draco's shaking fingers felt her neck for any sign of pulse. Then he checked her airways as he was taught to do. He froze, something inside him dropped like a piece of lead.

"She's not breathing," He whispered," SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

* * *

**Sorry its short but now you'll have tp wait to see what will happen. Bye bye!**


	7. What do I feel?

**Hello everyone, I appologise for the few mistakes in the last chapter, sometimes I type so fast it goes unnotice by myself. Now, lets find out what happend to Hermioen since I was so evil and leaving it on a cliff hanger... **

"So, is...is she going to be ok?" It had been the question Draco had feared to ask. Madam Pomfrey looked up at the pale boy from the bed where Hermione lay.

"Only time can answer that Mr Malfoy. We've managed to keep her breathing but the poison she was given was a rare one. I didn't even know it existed until now. The poison shuts down the body until it can't survive anymore, we've done anything we can but if she doesn't come around soon I'm afraid..." He nodded. Never before had he felt such desperation to hear her voice, to she her laughing at him. Even though Draco fought against himself he couldn't help but feeling the same sinking feeling at the thought of never seeing her again. His parenst had left a while ago much to his pleasure, if they saw him like this the would never let him live it down. Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at the young boy and patted his shoulder before leaving to tend to other patients.

Without even thinking Draco's hand curled around Hermione's cold, limp one. She looked so peaceful just lying there on the hospital bed, and so beautiful. _No stop that Draco! You hate her remember._ _Get a grip man!_

**But, what if I do like her? Is there anything wrong with liking your fiance?**

_Shut up! Your a Malfoy, weakness is not good for the line and your_ _showing weakness. But, then again, nothing is stopping you from loving her. But right now your over reacting, she'll be fine._

**Madam Pomfrey said she could die. And I'm NOT paranoid!**

_Oh yes you are._

**Oh shut up!** **Ok, maybe I am but I could lose her. Though I don't know why I'm worrying, she doesn't even smile at me never mind like someone like me.**

_You don't know that._

**Neither do you! Weren't you the one telling me to hate her just?**

There was silence in Draco's head.

**Great! Now I'm arguing with myself, perfect!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt cold and stiff. Her ears echoed back sounds from wherever she was. Prying her eyes open slowly she met by harsh light. Hermione groaned from the pain she felt and tried to look around. She couldn't move though, it felt as if her body was frozen solid. She heard the click if shoes on wooden floors coming closer.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hermione could vaguely see the outline of a tall figure looming over her.

"Where am I?" She was shocked by her own voice, it was croaky and quiet. The figure began to get clearer and clearer. The nurse smiled at the girl lying in bed.

"You're in the hospital wing Miss Granger. Your lucky to be alive you know, if we didn't get that antidote in time from St Mungos..." Finally Hermine could see that Madam Pomfrey was there, pouring a sickly coloured liquid into a glass. _Wait a minute....lucky to be alive? What had happened?_

The nurse handed her the glass of fowl looking medicene and told her to drink. She winced as the rough concoction slid down her throat. When she tried to move her other hand though she couldn't. Looking around she saw something that made her smile. A messy looking Draco was sitting next to her bed fast asleep with her hand is his.

"How long have I been here?" She kept her gaze firmly on the sleeping boy.

"Just under four days." Madam Pomfrey looked at the blond boy asleep and then at Miss Granger. " He hasn't left your side since he brought you here you know. Refused when the Headmaster told him to go back to lessons. He must really like you." She smiled at the blushing girl.

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh, I beg to differ. The way he looked at you when I told him...never mind, it's not my place dear. I suggest you get some sleep it's past curfew." She looked up at the window to see the moon high in the sky. Pomfrey left turning off the lights as she did. Hermione looked at Draco once more and smiled. _Maybe he did care for her, just a little._

"Psst, Hermione." She jumped when the voice called her. A pair of shining silver eyes stared at her in the darkness, only the moonlight from outside illuminated the long room. She was glad that the darkness hid her sudden smile at seeing him.

"Hey."_ Damn her voice was still off._ He chuckled.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You gave me a heartattack, I should be sitting in that bed not you." He whispered.

"Wow, I'm touched that you would care for me that way. I bet you parents think I'm weak and silly now."

"For what, nearly dying? You drank a poison called Totalicuis Fatalsium, the doctor form St Mungos thougth you wouldn't make it after the third night. And of course I car about you, we're getting married."

"That means nothing. And what? I didn't drink any poison-what a minute." She stared deep in thought past his head. Back to breakfast that morning.

_Hermione was sitting at the table with Harry, Luna and Ginny. Neville had offered to get her a drink and zoomed off. At the table he quickly grabbed the drinks and turned. He was met by a grumpy Pansy with a face like thunder. They collided. _

_"Hey, watch it Longbottom! This is my new robe!" He started to shake and looked down. _

_"I-I'm s-so sorr-y. I didn't m-mean." _

_"I don't care, just get out of my way." She pushed past him, her superior nose in the air. A sly smile graced her face as she did. neville shuffled back to the table and handed everyone their drinks. _

_"Thanks Neville." Luna stared at the ceiling. _

_" Man that Parkinson's asking for it!" _

_"Easy Harry we knwo what you mean but she's a Slytherin, they're all like that!" The three laughed. hermioen picked up her drink and sipped it. A smirking Pansy met her gaze and looked away, talking to Draco with the same smile glued to her arrogant face. _

"Um, hello? Anyone home?" Draco waved a hand in front of hermione's face, bringing her back form the trance.

"I know who did it."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's so short but I need it to be, so what do you think? **

* * *


	8. Trying to Help

**So everyone, here we are again. Thanks to everyone for commenting and a special thanks to Katie - Lyn Della Robia, project gotham, Iczerfae and many more for their supporting and helpful tips. I would just like to appologise in advance for the spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't liek the spellcheck system and I don't have time to proof read so sorry! **

**My recommended songs: Dark on Fire - Turin Blakes, Take it all away - Red.**

**

* * *

**

"Where is she? Please I need to see her this instant!"

"I'm sorry Miss Parkinson but I son't think she will permit you, Mr Malfoy is very certain of that." Madam Pomfrey stood in the doorway of the hospital ward with a distressed looking Pansy. Hermione sat on the bed watching the spectackle and felt pity for her. Yes she had tried to poison her but she could well understand why. Hermione had come between Pansy and Draco, just like Lavender and Ron in fifth year. She still had to use a crutch to walk as she hopped away to the door. The poison had all but killed her legs, the doctor said she was lucky to keep them.

"Madam Pomfrey. I would like to speak with her. Please?" Her voice had returned. The nurse turned sharply staring at the girl with horror.

"Miss Granger! You should not be walking about on your leg!"

"I know but this is important, Please Madam?" The nurse looked at her and then at the crying girl in the doorway, she nodded. Pansy sighed and pushed her aside to look at Hermione straight in the eye. When Madam Pomfrey had diappeared from sight Hermione sat back down on the hard bed with a wince, Pansy stared down at her from several feet away. There were several minutes of complete silence.

"I...I cannot regret my actions that day Granger. Even though I never meant to cause your death it bothered me seeing-"

"Seeing that Draco did not run back to you when he knew I might die? Yeah, I know Parkinson." Pansy looked up from her feet ans stared at her with a hard mask. All the distress and pitiful look gone from her face.

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I don't care if you die, in fact I wish you would, I don't care if you crawl under the whomping willow and cease to exist, just," She stopped abruptly and looked down at her feet. When she looked up again there were tears in her eyes, genuine tears! "Just give me one night, please." Even though Hermione loathed her guts she would have wanted the same, _well maybe not that way,_ but a chance to see the boy she loved for the last time alone. Just to talk, although she though Pansy had more on her mind.

"OK." Pansy looked startled.

"What?" Hermine gave an understanding smile.

"I said ok, I don't care. You love him don't you Pansy." It was a statement not a question. Pansy began to cry more and then went to hug her but stopped abruptly.

"Yes, and sorry, I don't touch mudbloods." Then she ran. Hermione huffed and frowned. _At least the word of her being a pureblood hadn't spread too far...yet. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione had been sent back to her dorm and was currently finishing her last essay from the missed work. It was late at night, the moon and stars shone through the windows as the fire burned softly in the back ground. Draco's eagle owl was asleep on his perch opposite her, his head tucked her his wing most oddly, _owls never sleep like that._ Hermione thought as she smiled at the bird, but then, _did anything of his ever seem normal?_

10 minutes later she was done and sat with her bad leg on the stool wrapped up whilst she began to write letters home. For the first time in, well, years hermioen began to wish she was at home with her family, after all she wouldn't be able to spend time with them for thought of her brilliant mother, smart and always smiling encouraging her to do the best she could do. And then there was her father, a fun-loving, patience man whom Hermione always found easy to talk to. Though he was not always the best speaker in society he found ways to make everyone laugh! Hermione scribbled down things on the paper silently wishing that she were going instead.

The door flew open creating a huge bang making her jump and nearly fall off the sofa. None other than a very peeved looking Malfoy stomped in, his white shirt ruffled and unbuttoned. His hair was messy and his manner followed suit. Draco's face was alight with rage whilst his eyes burned like smouldering pits of Hell's flames. However, Hermione saw something deep in those silver eyes that she had never seen, it was foreign to think that he could feel. She sank down into the chair a little as he ripped his way through the room and paced.

"Is there...something wrong?" He whipped his head around, staring at her with his eyes of melting steel. Draco advanced to where she sat and towered over her.

"You spoke with Pansy didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" She shivered slightly as he screamed at her. hermioen stared at him with a shocked expression.

"Yes I did, now will you please clam down and tell me what's the matter?" He laughed then, sadistic and pained as it was the sound made her freeze in alarm.

"She asks whats wrong. I'LL TELL YOU WHATS THE MATTER! You spoke with Pansy even after I specifically told you not to and then after recieving a message to go to the potions classroom I find Pansy dressed in...a sluts outfit and pratically throwing herself at me. THATS WHATS WRONG HERMIONE!" Hermione just sat there taking it all in. Usually she would be shouting back at him now but, the flare wasn't there anymore.

"I thought its what you wanted." She whispered.

"What I wanted?! You don't know the first thing about me!"

"Pansy loves you." He snorted.

"Yeah, she loves me enough to try and smother me with a sickly love potion!" Hermioen was silent, for once she had nothing to say. "Why wouldn't you fight back, you ALWAYS have a witty comment or something, FIGHT ME!" He screamed in her face. Hermione met his gaze. When he saw her eyes, the hurt and dullness in them he blinked shocked.

"I don't have any fight left in me. I'm tired of fighting. I just wanted you to be happy for one moment in your life before we're thrown into oblivion." They stared at each other. She began to get up struggling to reach her crutch. Draco tried to help her but she sent him a cold stare, his hands retreated. "Good night Draco." He looked after her as Hermioen hopped her way into her room.

He sat down on the chair staring at the floor, once again he let his anger get the better of him. Draco felt disgusted with himself, being so selfish when all Hermione wanted was to make him happy.

_I told you she felt things for you and what did you do?_

**Oh shut up, I don't need this right now.**

_I'm exactly what you need Drake my boy! Now do you want to save this relationship or not? _

**Relationship? Since when...nevermind. I hate seeing her hurt like that, she only wanted my happiness.**

_Yep and you snaped her head off. The poor girls been through a lot._

**Not helping.**

_Oh, right, anyway just go in there and talk to her._

**WHAT?!**

_Trust me, the worse she can do is punch you right? Then again, in her state I'm not sure she could..._

Draco groaned and got up walking towards her door slowly. Before he reached it however, he glipsed the white parchment that was laying on the sofa. Picking it up he read it's contents.

_**Dear Mum and Dad, **_

_**I can't really write much, it's very late and I'm still recovering form the 'incident' but no need to worry about me, I'm as tough as nails! Just like you Mum. School is fine, I think I passed all my exams correctly and hopefully with good grades. My friends all say 'hi' and Ron appologises for the Christmas thing, you know how boys are! **_

_**Mum, I've been wondering. How does it feel when you care for someone but they don't care for you? When you see that person surrounded by others and smiling at them instead of laughing and looking at you? Sorry Dad but this is a girl thing. You're probably confused and laughing at me but I just want to know. I feel so strange lately, like my life is crumbling but also buidling up again in weird patterns. It must be a phase. **_

_**Anyway, I'll be seeing you both soon and please send my regards to Mrs. Milbert next door. **_

_**Love you both, **_

_**Hermione**_

Draco sat there and stared at the writing: _How does it feel when you care for someone but they don't care for you? When you see that person surrounded by others and smiling at them instead of laughing and looking at you? What did that mean? Nevermind that,_ he had other matters now.

* * *

Hermioen sat at her dressing table looking at the tear stained face of a weak little girl, looking much younger than she was. Crookshanks, sensing her discomfort, purred and rubbed against her legs. She smiled down at the fluffy ginger cat winding around her legs. One silver tear dripped onto the desk. _Stop Hermione, you're crying for a selfish prat of a man. You're stronger than this._ She couldn't though, she admitted that she felt things, strange emotions that she had felt for another once but it was absurd to think....

There was a knock at her door. _I wonder who that could be._ She contemplated ignoring the knock, but when the sound repeated itself she sighed and quickly dried her eyes. Muttering a 'come in' she continued to stare at the mirror_._ Hermione saw Draco enter slowly, his reflection tall and his rugged appear still intact.

"Yes?" She answered curtly. He stayed by the door.

"You left your, your letters in there." He walked forward cautiously until he stood directly behind her. She continued to stare at his reflection in awe, _he was beautiful_ she thought. he walked forward cautiously and placed the letters on the table in front of her. Crookshanks played around his feet amking him appear to dance. She laughed in her head but felt she needed to be alone. She carefully got off the cahir and hopped along on her crutch.

"I'm tired, goodnight." He didn't take the hint and followed her as she hobbled over to the draws for her clothes.

"We need to talk."

"I think we've done enough talking for one night." She kept her backt to him fiddling through the clothes for some nightwear. Sorrow filled his grey eyes at seeing her like this. _She's very pretty, no, gorgeous and yet she looks so broken...hurt._ How he wished that he could wipe the dullness from her chocolate brown eyes. Slowly, gently he touched her shoulder causing Hermione to jump and turn around.

"Please?" Looking into his melting steel eyes she nodded and let him gently pull her over to sit on the bed. "I'm, I can't appologise enough for what happened. I was irrational and not thinking straight. You have every right to be me angry at me after that but please don't think that I didn't appreciate what you tried to do for me." Hermione cast her eyes down and looked at her hands. For once she felt bad for Pansy, it was a rare moment but not unusual.

"I just wanted to give you one more moment. I'm sorry I should have asked you first."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right. Unlike me, the selfish pretty boy whos always thinking of himself and his needs."

"I thougth you loved Pansy. At leats, that's the impression she gave me." He snorted.

"I told you not to listen to a word tat girl says. She's a power hungry, coniving slut and that's all she'll ever be. And no, I never loved her, she was just a good time, a plaything for boys." Hermione's head snapped up.

"Just a play thing? Is that all girls are to you men? A toy to be played with and then locked up in the cupboard. Everyone has feelings, no matter who they are Draco!" Her eyes burned into his. He smirked back.

"Then why are girls allowed to use boys for their own sick games?" Hermione blushed slightly and looked down. Draco gripped her chin and pulled her face up to his. "Your right you know, I don't want to fight anymore. Your always right." She smiled a little and then stared at him. Several heartbeats later they were still looking at each other as if seeing for the first time.

Then their lips met.

_

* * *

_**Well? What do you think? I finally made them like each other, but what will happen next?**


	9. Room with a Sky

**Well lets get started, I left the last chapter on a cliff hanger so why not let everyone find out what's happening? **

**Ron: That sounds like**** a good idea. **

**Me: Oh, yeah, everyone meet my two muses - Harry and Ron, they just pop in to say hello. **

**Harry: Yeah....why aren't we in this story? **

**Ron: YEAH?! **

**Me: Ummm...... (Draco Malfoy walks in.) Hey Drake just in time. **

**Draco: What are they doing here? And did I hear something about 'muses'? I thought_ I_ was your muse?!**

**Me:Uhh......oh dear...see you later readers, if I survive.... **

**Song: Everything by Tiesto (acoustic version)**

* * *

Two weeks later...

Hermione's last weeks at Hogwarts soon passed and before she knew it she was sitting in the carriage of the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and Luna. Ginny was waiting impatiently for Harry to come back whilst Luna babbled on about wrackspurts or something, Hermione was trying not to listen. She had too much on her mind. It had been less than a year ago that she was in the saem position but for other reason, thinking about her family and christmas instead of marriage. She would be eighteen in three months, that me

ant three months of living at the dreaded Malfoy Manor and plan her wedding. Joy just eminated through her on _that_ thought!

Harry entered the carriage rather noisily dragging behind him a couple. Hermione froze and stared at the window when she heard a familair voice.

"Hey everyone! Long time no see! You don't mind if me and Won Won join do you?" When Hermione looked up she saw Laveneder Brown clinging onto Ron's arm, his face was red with embarrassment. _They look so happy together. Yeah right!_ Luna and Ginny looked at Hermione with worried expressions on their faces. She smiled and waved them in.

"Both of you are always welcome." Harry was sitting on the available side next to Ginny putting an arm around her. Lavender and Ron sat down next to Luna. Of course, Lavender was drapped around Ron obviously staking her claim. Hermione hid her smile at seeing Ron so flustered yet content with his situation. The trip was spent mostly in silence, Hermione was still trying to figure out what happened a few days ago with Draco. _Did he mean it or was it just another trick to tell his mates?_ She only realised that they had arrived at the King's Cross station when Luna waved a hand in front of her face. Almost in a trace she walked out of the carriage and onto the platform, her friends waited for her there with the luggage. Hermione looked at each of them and tried to smile, Ginny was the first to break and crush her with a hug. Then Luna and then Harry.

"Don't forget to visit me, or I'll come to you." Harry had a small tear in his eye which he hid. She nodded and picked up at bag. Someone tapped her shoulder, she spun around. Ron was standing there alone looking at her. He grabbed her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" He whispered was filled with tears, so was Hermione's.

"Yes," She pulled back and smiled at him, a geniune smile, " we'll always be best friends Ron. No matter what." He smiled back at her.

"Thankyou." She felt happy for the first time in ages. Lavender came over and kissed Ron, he kissed her back and they walked side by side. Feeling much better Hermione picked up her suitcase and Crookshanks' cage she walked towards where her parents were waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was it.

Hermione's final last look at her home. She stood in her room looking at the bare walls where her posters once were, where her books used to be, her desk and computer. Crookshanks was sat on her bed, waving his tail from side to side. She smiled at the cat and put him carefully into his box. Her suitcase was packed and ready for her departure, but she wasn't. Hermione had so many memories locked inside this house and her parents, she would miss them more than anything. At least she had Crookshanks with her in that terrifying place. Grabbing her luggage Hermioen walked slowly down the stairs as if savering each step. Her parenst waited for her at the bottom, both forced smiles. Her father extended his hand.

"Come on Mione, Malfoy's don't like to be kept waiting. Lucius might go bald." They both laughed, he always made her feel better. Hermione's mum rolled her eyes and touched her shoulder. Drawing them both into a long hug a tear slipped from her eye.

"Don't cry Mione, you're a strong girl." Hermione smiled at her and hugged her father one last time.

"I'll write, everyday." They nodded and pushed her towards the fireplace. Floo was the best way to travel. Hermioen didn't knwo why but she was shaking, afraid of what lay on the other side. Sneaking one last look at her parents she smiled and stepped into the fireplace whispering: 'Malfoy Manor'. As the green flames consumed her she looked back at her parents sad faces. When the flames had disappeared she stood in the fireplace at Malfoy Manor with Narcissa Malfoy smiling at her.

"Good evening dear, I trust you have everytihng you require?" Hermione tried to smile back as she stepped carefully out picking up her suitcase and Crookshanks' box. "Oh no Hermione let the house elves take that up for you."

"No Mrs. Malfoy that is quite alright, I'll take it up. Could you show me where the room is please?" She didn't want to say her room, it didn't feel that way. Narcissa gave her a strange look and then nodded. An old, distorted looking house elf appeared and was given her instructions. Hermione followed the tiny elf up the winding staircase and along dark corridors. The elf called Julle walked fast for such a small, old elf. She felt sorry that she was forced to live like this, working for the Malfoys. At the top of the huge black staircase she stopped suddenly. Suudenly her cat box felt very...light. She pulled it up to inspack to find that Crookshanks had gone. Hermione cursed under her breath and looked around. _No use._

Dumping her things in the room and thanking the elf she rushed out to look for the damn cat! Thats when she heard teh scream.

"AHHH! GET THIS DAMN CAT OFF ME!" Then she knew _exactly_ where Crookshanks had diappeared to. Audibly gulping she followed the scream. Peering around the corner of the door next to hers she saw him. Draco was standing looking down trying to pull a pleased looking Crookshanks off of his leg. She had to chuckle at the sight and then put on her stern face.

"Crookshanks! Get here now!" The cat looked up at her and meowed. Draco also looked up and glared at her.

"Get your cat off me!" She out her hands defencively in the air.

"OK, calm down. He's just missed you I think." Hermione walked in and pulled the cat from his leg. She blushed a little and nearly ran from the room. She whispered viciously to the ginger cat as she put him back in the box for now. Sitting on the white sheets of the bed she sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. They had only been here a few minutes and already caused mayhem.

"Hey, you ok?" Hermione jumped and stared at the doorway where a concerned looking Malfoy stood. He was wearing a black, button up shirt and trousers. As usual his hair was combed back against his head. _Why can't he be messy for once? _

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about Crookshanks, I thought he was locked in." He chuckled.

"Obviously not. Looks like your next door to me."

"Nothing changes." They both looked at each other and laughed. Since when do I laugh _with_ him? She thought.

"Would you like a tour?" She looked up and him and shrugged.

"Why not. I already have no idea of how to get down from here." She followed him out of the room and looked as he showed her the rooms. Some time later they reached the library and her eyes lit up. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I thought you would like this place. But we can't stop." She sighed and stared in awe and the vast collection as he dragged her away. As they were wlaking along yet another corridoor filled with doors either side she looked at him with her eyebrows join together.

"Everything is black, dark in here. Why?" He shrugged.

"Just how my parents liked it. Their personalties I suppose!" He laughed and looked at her again. "Well, not every room in this house is so dark, come on theres one last stop." They walked upstairs and back to where they started. Past Hermione's room and into the next. He pushed open the black wooden door and stepped inside. "This is my room." Hermione gasped as she entered. Before when she went to get her cat she didn't look around. It was a large room and everything was blue and silver. Like the sky on a summers day. His double bed was midnight blue, a four poster, and it had carpet unlike the other rooms. His ceiling was decorated to look like the sky, with clouds and she guessed at night stairs. She found a smile creeping onto her face as she inspected. There were slytherin posters on the walls along with several ones of eagles.

"Eagles?" He went slightly pink and nodded leaning against the bed poster.

"Yeah, I love them." She nodded.

"It's so...light in here. Like a summers day." She stopped by his bed side to examine a picture. It was a photo of him and his friends having a snowball fight. They were laughing and smiling. She picked it up and smiled. Draco moved slowly closer.

"You know, you can change your room if you don't like it. Just think of anything and it will change. She turned and loked at his face, little did she realise how close he was. But...it felt good. Puting the photo carefully down she looked around once more. When she looked at him again his lips were pressed gently against hers. Her hand crept around his neck pulling him steadily closer whilst his went to her waist. After several heartbeats they pulled back and stared at each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't me-" He was cut off by Hermione's lips on his again. This was turning out better than he thought.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's company, talking and telling stories before they feel asleep on the blue carpet, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder.

* * *

**There you are, another chapter done for now. Things are getting better between them! At last! **


	10. Join us?

**Just another quick update and I appologise to all those who have difficulty reading the last chapter. Thanks again for reviewing and enjoy the story! **

**Draco: (sits with his arms folded next to me grumbling) You've made me look so weak and puny. **

**Me: No I haven't! Besides, you get a buff up later. (He smirks) **

**Ron: Umm...I'm worried now. What's gonna happen to me? **

**Me: Can't tell you that. It'll ruin the surprise. (Smirks) **

**Ron: HARRY, MALFOY'S TEACHING HER THINGS!** **I'M SCARRED!** **(Laughs at him) **

**Harry: It could be worse Ron, think about Hermione. **

**Me: Oh, damn. She's still looking for her cat...uh Draco weren't you suppose to be helping her. (Malfoy smirks and raises his eyebrows) **

**Draco: Maybe, but this is so much more fun. **

**Mione: AHHH! WHO PUT HIM IN THE WASHER?! (All stare at Draco) **

**

* * *

**

Narcissa peered around the door of Draco's room to see why there was a light on. A pleasant smile crept onto her pale face, Lucius followed her up and looked in. His face was not as approving.

"Why? What is she doing in here! They're not married yet!" He whisperd harshly. Narcissa crept in a pulled a spare blanket out covering both the sleeping children slumped next to Draco's bed on the floor. Millions of pieces and paper and books lay around them. Hermione had her head on Draco's shoulder whilst his lay against her's.

"Oh hush Lucius, Would you rather they were friends or figthing all the time. Remember how we used to be? When I would sneak into your room and play cards?" He nodded but looked worriedly at them.

"I would rather they stayed in their own rooms until the wedding. We need an heir Narcissa but one joined in wedlock." She nodded and left them sleeping on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early the next morning that Hermione woke. Prying her eyes open she saw that the sun was just rising, she felt comfortable on the floor leaning against something hard. The thing she was resting on groaned and moved, she froze. Peering up Hermione saw that it was Draco, fast asleep and leaning against her slightly, there was a blanket wrapped around them, _how had that gotten there?_ She smiled and tried not to disturb him, he looked so peaceful and beautiful sitting there with her. _But stop,_ she needed air, room to think about things. Hermione carefully got up and left the room. Looking ta the clock it was just under 6 in the morning. Groaning she got changed and went downstairs. The house was silent if you discounted the noise of the house elves bussily working.

She found herself in the library, with the vast aray of books and warm. Hermione sat down next to the window and looked out at the garden.

"Is there anything the mistress requires?" A small elf stood behind her dressed in rags, she was young but filthy. hermioen smiled and shock her head. The elf bowed slightly and rushed off. She sighed and walked around trying to concentrate her thoughts. They were all scrambled and messed up since she came here.

Even though it was early she welcomed the blast of cool air on her face as she stepped outside into the garden courtyard. There were green plants everywhere, accompanied by marvellous statues of snakes and people that moved. Passing the long line of hedges she walked into the middle where there stood a blossoming tree. Hermione sat down under it on the soft grass and closed her eyes. Why had things changed so much? And more importantly did she welcome it? Could she? Draco had always been cruel to her and everyone, just like his parents but now she was seeing another side to him. The human part almost.

"Sssssomething troubling you Regnarg?" She jumped and turned to the sound of a hissing voice. Above her the Malfoy's large green snake looked down at her from the tree, it's round yellow eyes staring into hers.

"How can I understand you? I don't speak parsel tongue." The snake moved closer to her, flicking her forked tongue at her hair.

"Ah, but all in thisssss houssse can underssstand me. My massster put an enchantment on me. Now, tell me young one." Hermione looked at Nagina'a curling body as she twisted and turned to shape her shoulders. The great green snake looked at her with what can be described as an almost sincere look.

"I'm just thinking, many things have happened."

"Yesss, a great many thingsss. But, what isss it that troublesss you so? The Manor isss a better placcce to live than othersss." Hermione nodded curtly and looked at the grand house.

"I guess that I'm just new to this. All my life I lived as a muggle in a way. But then to find this, it's frightening." The snake hissed a laugh.

"Fear isss what makesss usss weak Regnarg. And what makesss us sssstronger than our enemiesss. If you do not fear than you cannot know survival." She stared at Hermione then. "Never forget who you are Regnarg, you are jussst as important ass they are."

"Can I, can i speak with you about a personal matter Nagina?" She nodded. "Please, don't breath a word of it to anyone. I don't fear myself for my new home, it is the person whom I am to marry that I fear. I have seen him do terrible things and yet he is so...gentle at times. I fear that he may change me." Once again the serpant laughed.

"Your wordssss are sssafe with me. Humanss are such complicated creaturesss, never underssstanding the simple yet trying to avoid the envitable. Do what you feel isss right Regnarg and you will succcceed." Hermione smiled at the snake.

"Thank you Nagina." Looking back at the house there was sign of movement. "I must go now, please remember you promise." Nagina nodded silently and slipped away into the grass. Hermione walked slowly back to the Manor, trying to avoid the envitable. The snake's words echoed in her head, she was afraid of the future but she was right. Fear can make us stronger.

Two figures sat down at the large wooden table filled with delicious food. Narcissa smiled as Hermione sat down with them, Draco merely looked at her and smiled a little. Tucking into her plain bowl of cereal she began to think things. Lucius Malfoy walked in, pride and power eminating form his figure, this worried her.

"Good morning, I hope you all slept well?" The two young adults nodded silently. Narcissa whispered to her husband and smirked. As he sat down a familiar hissing sound made Hermione freeze in her chair. Nagina moved swiftly through the chairs to where her master sat and curled around his seat. "Ah, Nagina, what new do you have for me?" The serpant spoke too quietly fo her to hear. Lucius smirked and nodded. "I see." The snake seemed to smile evilly at Hermione, as if she had just doomed her. Eating quickly she excused herself form the table and fled upstairs.

Once shutting herself in her room she leant against the door. _What had she told him?_ Hermione was scared about the information she had passed on to her master, fearing it had something to do with herself . Looking around the dark room she sighed. What was it Draco told her? _You can change the room...just think about it._ So she did, closing her eyes and imaging all of her best times, warmth of her family and friends. On opening them again she grinned. The room had been transformed. The walls were now a warm wash of yellow and amber whilst her bed was a creamy golden colour. The furniture was changed also, into a cherrywood set. There was even a special bed for Crookshanks which he was investing excitedly. The floor felt different under her feet too, looking down she saw a vast sea of autumn leaves: red, gold, orange, yellow and brown and yet they did not move when she touched them and felt like silk. There were pictures of dramtic sunsets and cats on her walls as well as a Gryffindor poster. The Malfoy's would not like that! She lay down on her new bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a beautiful sunset evening, all pinks and reds coloured the cliuds as the breeze pushed them by. Yes, this was her haven.

Crookshanks purred hapily in his new house made of silk making himself as comfy as possible. On the new red wood desk sat Hermione's letters to her friends, she had written tham days ago but couldn't send them. Now semed like a good time. Downstairs the house was alive, or as alive as it could be, Lucius had gone thank Merlin but Narcissa was working in the kitchen with the elves. She didn't have a clue where Draco was. Narcissa spotted her and smiled warmly.

"Ah, Hermione we had wondered where you had run off to. What can I do for you?"

"Um, I was wondering if I could borrow an owl to send my letters?" She held up her letters.

"Of course dear, all the owls are kept outside in the barn." She pointed to the small house like building outisde. Nodding and muttering a 'thank you' Hermione threw on her shoes and jacket and marched off. Outside here was a tiny figure whissing around in the air on what looked like a broomstick. She ignored it and stepped into the building where 5 owls sat on their perches. She stepped over to a smaller barn owl and gave him the orders. Outisde the owl flew off into the direction of Harry's new home. Something grabbed her waist from behind and made her scream. The sound of melodious laughter made Hermione spin around to face her attacker. She stood looking into the grinning face of Draco Malfoy.

"I had the feeling you were trying to ignore me." She blushed and looked down as his hands encircled her waist.

"You're the one who ignored me a breakfast. "

"And you're the one who left me all alone this morning. Besides, I can't act like this around my parents, they think its innapropriate." She laughed.

"Your parents confuse me. Surely they'd want you to be happy?" His face turned grim.

"They haven't cared about me for years." She leant her head against his chest in an attempt to comfort him. He kissed her forehead. "Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many figures stood around a large wooden table in the back of a darkened house. The fire sent horrific looking shadows on the walls. The figures spoke quietly to each other, their monstorous masks hiding their faces form view whilst their black cloaks draped around them. Silence filled the room as a dark silouette accompanied by three figures dressed in dark blue capes entered the room. Flicking back the hood the figure stoof tall above all others forcing them to accept his power and authority.

"My friends, I believed there were more of you loyal. Where are the others?" His voice was warm honey, his glowing green eyes pierced the crowd. One of the former Deatheaters stepped forward.

"They would not come my lord. But we, we are the true followers of the Dark lord. His true servants." The figure raised his hand and the deatheater stopped.

"Your name deatheater."

"Lucius Malfoy sir. I have with me Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange and Zabini." The figure stepped forward his face illuminated by the fire light. He had long black hair down to his shoulders, short facial hair around his chin and deathly pale skin. His green eyes probed the crowd and looked at Malfoy.

"I am Bladeovere. And as you all probably know cousin to your former master, I have this. Join me and swear your true alligence to us, I have taken Russia and parts of Spain but now I wish to finish what my cousin started. Finish his opponents and those who made his death come. I wish to cleanse this world of the filth which has populated what is rightfully ours! Now, gentlemen, my lady, will you join us?"

* * *

**Sorry but that's where it's stopping. Thanks and keep reading!**


	11. Love Sick Dancing

**Hiya, read this...tell me what you think.... **

**Draco: Who are you talking to? **

**Me: Go away! I'm writing here, please help, he's driving me crazy! **

**Ron: RON TO THE RESCUE! (Jumps on Draco) **

**Me: RON STOP IT! YOU'LL MESS UP HIS HAIR! (Draco and Ron fight on the carpetted floor. Harry walks in with Hermione and Ginny, all stare at the sight. Everyone freezes.) **

**Ginny: Ummm someone like to exlain why Ron is hugging Draco? (Both immediately get up and brushed their clothes down.)**

**Hermione and Harry: Ron? **

**Draco: Weasel attacked me! **

**Me: *groans* Uhh, well read this and tell if I should use it, let me just sort this rabble out.**

* * *

"Come on Hemione how long does it take?" Draco stood outside her door tapping his well pollished boot against the wooden floor.

"I'm coming, it's alright for you! All you have to do is shower and get dressed!" She muffled from the room and as the door opened. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Finally-" He froze as Hermione dressed in a midnight blue dress and heels stood outside the room. Her hair was tied up on her head but curled down. He could only stare at her beauty. A frown appeared on Hermione's face.

"If I don't look the part then I can-"

"No, no you look perfect. Just....one thing." He smiled at her, pulling her towards his room. "Wait here a moment." He fled into his room rummaging around in his cupboard. She sighed and looked around. Draco appeared grinning with a small box in his hands. He pushed it into her hands. "I know your birthday isn't for a few days but I think the occasion calls for it." Hermione smiled and looked down at the black velvet box. Trying not to disturb the delicate wrapping she opened the box and gasped. Inside lying on the silk wrapping was a silver pendant with her initals ingraved on the front of it. Not her former name but her real name.

"I don't know what to say."

"Open it." She gave him a confused look but obeyed. Inside the locket was an aray of stars, like looking out into space. There was a light beam that exploded out of the locket in a bubble and made her jump. Looking closer there was a moving image inside of the two of them, Draco and Hermione, laughing and smiling in the library. There was music as well. She grinned and closed the pendant.

"Thank you so much, " She tackled him with a hug, "Best present I ever had!" He chuckled, turned to attache it to her neck.

"Now you can always see the stars, and you can see us there." She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on or we'll be late!" They both danced down the corridoor and into the living room where Narcissa was waiting with Nagina, she beamed at the two.

"Oh, look at you two! Hvae a nice time and don't get up to any mischief. Hermione I'm relying on you to keep _him_ in place." She smiled.

"Don't worry Narcissa, I'll do my best!" She giggled. _What was with me tonight? Giggling?_ She hadn't felt so free in years.

"I'm sorry that your father wasn't here but he had an important bussiness trip, you understand?" Draco nodded, his dad always took work before him. "Oh never mind, be safe and enjoy yourselves." Hermione smiled and pulled on her fiance's arm. Tonight would be a great night indeed! Hand in hand the two apparated back to Hogwarts for what would be their official last visit. The great hall was covered in red and golden banners, pictures of all the four houses hung everywhere, there was a large centre piece of a moving statue in the centre of the grand hall. It was a statue of a Pheonix. Many dancers twirled around it whilst others stood ot the side talking and drinking. Draco smiled at the girl holding his arm and they waited into the crowd. Not beofre too long their friends joined them and they laughed, smiled and danced.

It was truly the best night of Hermione's life! She had hated Draco Malfoy for so long she thought it idiotic to think they could even like each other! Yet now look at them, twriling around smiling at each other. As she looked up at the gorgeous man dancing with her Hermioen saw something flicker in the greys torm of his eyes. A blush quickly came to her cheeks and she turned away. The music stopped shortly as an old Headmaster stood on his level smiling kindly down at the students.

"Welcome students to your Graduation ball, I would firstly like to wish you the happiest times in your futures. As you all know, this will probably be the last time you ever enter this school, I hope that you all have many fond memories of this place as well as made new friends and learnt fantastic things. Throughout the last seven years I have never met more extrodinary, intelligent and wonderful people. I am sure that society has just made it's gratest gain. You have all had to grow up in some of wizarding's most difficult times, and to that I admire each and everyone of you. All of you have found something challening and in some cases impossible yet you fight on and succeed.

Now, you are all about to go out into wide world filling it with your ideas and dreams but remember, you each have a destiny and mind do not forget who you are and what you can do. Never let others tell you otherwise. So, please, enjoy the evening and have fun. Your younger days are the best days in your life!" The crowd applauded Dumbeldore and cheered.

* * *

"I'll see you soon Hermione, when is the wedding?" Ginny beamed at her friend. Hermione equally smiled back and hugged her friend one last time.

"October 4th. You will come won't you?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course, myself and Harry will come. I can't say the same for Ron though." Hermione frowned.

"He can make his own decisions in life." Draco pulled on her arm and whispered in her ear. "We must go," She kissed Ginny's cheek and hugged Harry, " see you soon and take care." They smiled and took one last look at the castle before they disapparated. The Manor was dark and quiet. This sent Hermione's ense alive for some reason, it was unnerving. The two on them lit two candles and walked up the stairs in silence. When the reached their room sshe turned to face him. What she saw transfixed her. Draco was closer to her han ever staring at her with a dominating expression, his stormy grey eyes lit up like a storm filled with thunder and lightning. She felt the pull to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him wildly. She was unable to look away.

"Good night Draco, thankyou for my necklace...and the," He moved closer to her," ....wonderful...night." Soon she was pressed up against the door of her room with Draco's hands blocking her escape. She could feel his breathe on her face as he got closer and closer.

Draco had no idea what was posessing him to move or at the way he did, but in truth he liked it. It was as if he was just an onlooker, a person trapped inside his own body. He could change things if he wanted but at this point he neither cared nor wanted ot know what had posessed him so. He hand cupped her cheek in a gentle gestured, whilst he want the opposite. There was a wild storm ragging inside him, a primitve calling that tore his soul apart. Just like when he looked at his fiance everyday and saw her smiling at him, or laughing...or kissing him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear. Hermione's heart fluttered but she was worried by his closness. However something inside her gut told her that this is what she wanted, or needed. Like a tiny voice, that was rapidly growing louder, was telling her these things, whispering encouragements. Soon his lips were pressed firmly against hers, teasing almost goading her. Draco was never like this, never! Hermione's mind raced with things, fighting between what she wanted and what she knew was right. The voices pressed on, they controlled her movement. Her hands in his hair, her lips teasing his. The door clicked open and Hermione found herself moving backwards until her leg hit the familair wood of her bed.

She had to stop.

He had to stop.

"Draco, we need to stop." She mumbled as his lips travelled from her cheek down her neck. Hermioen could hardly breath let alone think properly. He groaned and went back to carressing her lips. Hoping he would take the hint she pushed against his hard chest. It did nothing, if anything it motivated him more. His hands roamed over her body. And to be truthful, she liked it. She became just as motivated as Draco was then, her mind filled with the musky scent of him, her mind filled with the image of his liquid steel eyes. He became her fixation, he redemption, her obsession.....an obsession. She stopped abruptly and forced him back with her wand tightly pressed in her hand. Draco hit the door and looked at her with hungry eyes a smirk plastered to his handsome face.

"Love why do you play these games?" He moved tpowards her again. She kept her wand at arms length pointed directly at him. _Something was not right. _

"Draco, has anyone given you anything to drink at all? A pinky coloured liquid by any chance?" He chuckled and gently grabbed her arm, leaving a trail of kisses up it.

"Maybe, do stop playing love, I need you so badly right now." Sh gasped and moved away. _This was going to be difficult. She had to think fast. If only she could get him down stairs...._

"Draco,_ love_, don't you think we stood...celebrate with...a drink?" His eyes followeed her s she left the room trying to get him to follow her. Like a lost puppy a hypontised Malfoy followed he down the stairs and into the darkened kitchen. Quickly turning on the lights she began working, putting ingredients into a cauldorn whilst Draco caresed and kissed her back, trying to pry her way.

Meanwhile, a tired looking Narcissa and Lucius trudged into the kitchen.

"Hermione, Draco dears what on earth are you doing at this ungodly hour?" Narcissa looked form them to her husband whom looked equally perplexed. Hermioen turned trying to get their son off of her arm and tried to smile at them.

"It appears Draco has taken some strong love potion, and now look!" She gestured to the love struck man clunging to her frame. Lucius laughed.

"I think you should stay like that, at elast we won't have fights at 3 in the morning!" Narcissa scowled at her husband and hit him on the arm. He pretended to looke hurt. Sh went and helped Hermione fix the potion before giving it to her son. Several seconds later Draco's whole deminuer changed. His face became harder and his eyes solidified. he looked aorund the room in a daze, _why was he here?_ He felt something soft and warm in his amrs, looking down he saw a blushing Hermione whom was staring at his parents. On seeing them he let go and stepped a few paces away.

"Would someone like to explain to me what happened?" Lucius swiflty left the room leaving a smirking Narcissa and an embarrassed Hermione.

"You drank love potion, too much it appears." He turned pink in the face. Narcissa smiled and left the room.

"Good night dears." The two stood in silence looking at each other.

"What did I do?" She blushed harder and look away.

"You, um, you sort of threw yourself at me and, um, suggested.... somethings..." He groaned and held his head in his hands. True, he had taken some love potion earlier. He took it as a dare a the party with his friends, they each had a bottle of unknown potion and drank it...or face running around the hall naked! But he had been wrong, again! turned out that his potion had been spiked, he couldn't guess by whom! Pnasy Parkinson had been lerking near by he persumed. They btoh turned and went up the stairs. At their doors they turned to eahc other.

"G'night." Hermione smiled and fled into her room. Draco lingered at his door. Why had he taken that stupid dare? Now he had made a fool of himslef infront of his fiance and parenst in one night! He groaned inside and trudged inside before collapsing on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write this but school work comes first I'm afraid! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.S. I'm sorry about the chapter thing Katie, I tired! Next time I'll give you a summary next time.**


	12. Can't be true

**Hi people! Sorry for the delay but school really gets you down, especially as it's my last year.**

**Ron: What does that word mean Abi?**

**Me: (rolls eyes and takes the paper) that's bosom Ron surely you know hat that is!**

**Ron: No, please explain.**

**Draco: Yeah explain what a bosom is we're all dying to know! (Bites into his apple whilst smirking at me. I blush)**

**Me: Shut up Malfoy and go skulk into your dungeon!**

**Draco: I would but your house doesn't have one. (Glare at him)**

**Me: Anyway, this might be the last update for a while but don't worry I'll keep trying.**

**Ron: Has anyone seen Harry? (Shake our heads. Ginny comes running in with Hermione and Neville)**

**Neville: Some one hexed your dogs and their eating HARRY! (Draco laughs)**

**Songs: Who wants to live forever by Breaking Benjamin, Already Over Pt.2 by Red**

* * *

Draco sat at his desk scribbling aggressively at the paper. He had started working at his dad's place, a wizardly cooperation. A very prestigious one at that! Hermione had insisted on working also but, of course, he disagreed and thought she should stay at home like a good little wife to be. However, that woman continued to amaze him when she came back yesterday with a job at a Magical clinic. _Merlin help him!_

They had hardly spoken since the incident at the ball. He was he to know that _someone_ had dosed his potion with love potion? He had a pretty good idea who did it too. After the dare Pansy Parkinson literally threw herself at him, lucky that it was only a weak dose and therefore took long to work otherwise he would be in a _very _odd position right now!

Draco finished his work for the day and pushed the piles of paper into a box, which was overflowing. His mind wondered form subject to subject but kept coming back to one topic. Him ad missed Hermione's company more than anything, how could he fixed what he so carelessly did? The house was all but silent when he apparated back, filled with the tiny, filthy elves running around working and his mother humming as his worked in the kitchen. He quickly moved to the library where he could have some peace, just to sit down with a good book and think things over. Sitting down in the armchair near the fire glow he opened a random book and became enveloped in thought. It felt strange to care about another's feelings, something he hadn't done before. In a way it felt good, but bad that he had caused things to come this way. Then it came to him. Hermione's birthday was tomorrow! He would make it up to her then! A sly smile came over his pale features; Draco began to plot the perfect day for his fiancé. Nagina hissed nearby, curling herself up in her basket near to him. She looked up inquisitively at the boy and raised her slim head.

"Deep in thought are we young masssster?" Draco jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, it's nothing to concern you so if you would just leave me to my thoughts." He turned back towards the book until the horrid sensation of muscle constricting his leg reached him.

"Would your thoughtsss have anything to do with Missss Regnarg?" He stared down as the green serpent moved closer to his face. "I thought assss much. The young missstresss caresss deeply for you Malfoy, you were foolisssh to messs with her." Her ran a hand through is blond hair.

"Tell me about it! I made a complete and utter prat of myself!" Nagina snickered.

"You are very different from your father. He would never admit to ssssomething such as that." Draco stood bringing the snake with him.

"Nagina, what should I do? Everything I ever do, all the choices I make always seem to be the wrong ones." He frowned as they entered the sitting room.

"I cannot anssswer your quessstion master Draco, only you can."

"But every time I see her and she looks at me I just want to fall on my knees and beg with to forgive me. She has this effect like no other I have ever come across. I don't know how to please her or what to do." He held his head his one hand.

"Well, you can start by stop moping around." He jumped so far that he nearly fell off the chair. Nagina moved swiftly and crawled up Hermione's leg reaching her shoulders. Hermione stood in the doorway smiling at the man and his shocked expression. "Nagina you should know better than to do that."

"I wass only helping the sssituation misstresss." Hermione laughed and looked at Draco whom was now walking towards her.

"You can start begging if you like." He glared at her.

"Eavesdropping is not tolerated by myself." She smiled.

"I forgave you for the 'incident' already so why are you still worrying?" He blushed.

"I thought you were ignoring me because of that, that I hurt you." She laughed and touched his cheek.

"Honestly Draco, what am I going to do with you?" He smiled and pulled her close. Their lips met briefly and they smiled at each other.

"I have a few ideas…" She laughed and backed away.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nope, I've finished for the day." He moved towards her, encircling her waist with his strong arms. She leant back against his chest.

"I've just had a letter from my parents, they're coming tomorrow to visit." He remained silent, his plan firm in his head.

"How's my mother coping with the wedding planning?" She groaned.

"She's too enthusiastic! I'm not allowed to decide anything, apart from the dress, which I tired on today. Not even the cake!" She pulled out of his grasp and sat down on the sofa. He followed. The great snake slithered onto the back resting in a long line between the two. Hermione traced the patterns on her back. He gripped her chin between his finger and thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just had a tiring day, and a lot to think about."

"Same. Want to walk with me?" She nodded and got up.

Outside, the autumn breeze was cold and strong. Hermione pulled her coat closer to her body in an attempt to secure some heat. Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked along the gravel path into the gardens. The huge statues turned their heads as they entered the centre courtyard. One a dragon, the other a snake. The dragon let out a billowing cloud of red leaves from his mouth resembling fire. Hermione jumped and made a strange nose backing into Draco's protection as he laughed at her.

"What are your plans after the marriage?" He asked her.

"I honestly haven't got a clue. I used to have everything planned out, my entire life. I would pass school with good grades, get a job I loved, marry and have a family. But now my life seems to have taken a turn." He frowned.

"Trust you to have planned out your life, just like everything else." He chuckled at the last bit. Hermione didn't reply but simply watched the wind carry away leaves of all colours.

"What about you?" He fell silent.

"I, I always wanted to become successful with my own business, have a family and settle down. Not much really." She turned and smirked at him.

"So I'm not the only one who planned their future, ha!" She ran off suddenly into the barn leaving him slightly stunned, and confused_. What just happened?_

Hermione picked up the post from the owl and walked outside again straight into a confused looking Draco.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" She teased. He smirked and bent down. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. "AH, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Never!" Thus, he walked into the manor carrying a kicking girl whom was hitting his back. "Ow, careful you might bruise me."

"I hope I do!" She was abruptly thrown onto the carpeted sitting room floor, landing in a pile. Narcissa rushed in, her face a hard mask.

"What on earth is going on in here you two?" Draco looked down at Hermione and pulled her up.

"I was just teaching Hermione whom the boss is." She laughed.

"Oh, Draco my dear boy! Your father will tell you that the woman is _always _the boss never the man!" With that she left the room ordering the elves around as she did. Hermione hit Draco on the arm and scowled at him.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"That was for carrying me against my will." She took off her coat and placed it on the chair. He stared at her until she left the room, a smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy sat in his armchair staring into the fire. It was late at night and he and Narcissa were the only ones still awake. Her wore a grim expression on his face as he stroked the snake coiled around his shoulders. His wife came and sat opposite him.

"Lucius, what will you do? Do you even know if these men will be true to their word?" She, too, wore a fearful expression.

"I don't know Cissy. Their leader declares he is the cousin of the Dark Lord and already has many followers. I would be called a traitor if I backed down now…or worse." Lucius stared at his wife with worry. She came and rubbed his large hand gently, giving him strength.

"I know you will do what you must. But please, I beg of you. Do not bring Draco into this."

"I'm afraid it is already too late, that goes for Hermione as well. Bladevore already knows much of her as well as our son. I fear he has already chosen them." She frowned as a silent tear crept down her face. The snake remained silent throughout the conversation listening and thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Listen to this: last night over a hundred muggle hose were burnt to the ground after a suspected arson attack. Many of the houses were home to muggle born witches and wizards. 12 have been confirmed dead." There was a picture on the front of a strange mark in the sky similar to the death mark left by death eater, however this one was of a dragon breathing a fiery snake from it's mouth. Hermione sat on her bed reading the Daily Prophet with disgust_, who was responsible for this?_ It was late at night but neither Draco nor herself were asleep. Draco sat on the chair near her desk stroking Crookshanks.

"It appears someone else wants to finish the Dark Lord's work." Hermione frowned at him.

"I don't want another war, no one does. After what happened last time…"

"There won't be another war. People aren't that stupid." He moved and sat next to her on the bed enveloping her in his arms. "Don't worry, it's probably just some sick kids playing a joke." She leant into his touch closing her eyes.

"I wish I could believe that." They stayed silent for several minutes just enjoying each other's company before Hermione spoke again. "I'm going to bed now, night Draco." She moved under the covers but he didn't move. Draco stared at her, wishing he could comfort her. He began creeping under the covers with her until she stared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" he smirked and her and slid underneath close to her.

"I'm sleeping her tonight, unless you want to be alone." She rolled her eyes and moved closer to his warm body. "Merlin, Granger you're like ice!" She mumbled.

"I had noticed, you're so warm." She soon fell asleep, Draco followed not far behind her dreaming of pleasant things.

Hermione awoke next morning to the sensation of something tickling her neck, face and arms. She didn't want to wake up yet she was too comfortable. Finally she opened her eyes to see soft light filling her vision. A smiling boy was staring at her.

"Good morning Miss Granger." Draco pressed another kiss to her forehead, and then her lips.

"What time is it?" Her voice was a mumble. He chuckled.

"9am and by the way," He kissed her again," Happy Birthday!" _What!? Was it really?_ She stared at him for a few seconds and jumped out of bed.

"It's my birthday?" Draco laughed still lying in her bed.

"Yes, trust you to forget your own birthday!" She rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm. He went limp on the bed, forcing her to use all of her energy but to no avail.

"Draco I want to get dressed go away!" He put on a hurt expression and walked swiftly over towards the door.

"You wound me madam, I shall see you no more!" She laughed as he left in a very dramatic style.

Downstairs Narcissa wished her a happy birthday and even hugged her. Lucius however was not as welcoming. He smiled at her and bowed his head wishing her a happy birthday. After breakfast Hermione opened her presents from the Weasleys and her other friends. She even got something off of Ron to her amazement! Soon after Lucius set off to 'work' as he called it even though it was a Sunday. Narcissa seemed saddened by this but kissed him and waved him off. Hermione wondered why he seemed so secretive, but didn't question it. Draco gripped her hand and pulled her away. She followed obediently as he smiled at her with something gleaming in his eyes. Outside, they walked side by side talked quietly. Hermione found herself confiding in him with her worst fears and deepest secrets; it scared the wits out of her. He led her towards the end of the garden that seemed like miles away, to a secluded spot covered in red and golden leaves. He pulled back some red vines and went through pulling her with him. Inside it was like a grotto, he had obviously been here before her because there were tiny candles everywhere along with a box filled with all sorts of treats and things. She beamed at him and sat down on the rug. They spent her birthday getting to know each other better, laughing, crying in some places and joking. They even had a popcorn candy fight at one stage, sadly Draco lost hands down overwhelmed by the opposition. Nearing the end of the day they both lay down on the rug staring up at the darkening sky. Tiny points of little were just visible.

"Thank you Draco, this had been the best birthday." She kissed his cheek quickly and lay back down.

"Is that all I get? A chaste kiss? Don't you think I deserve a bit more?" She sighed and went back to kiss his lips. When she tried to pull away he held the back of her head and pulled her closer deepening the kiss until she was lying across him. She pulled away and sat up looking down at him.

"Better?"

"Immensely." He put his arms behind his head and looked very relaxed. Hermione suddenly thought of something.

"My parents haven't come yet." Draco looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be waiting for us when we get back." She shuddered involuntary. "Come on, you're cold lets get going."

Back at the Manor Hermione was getting worried. It was growing late and she had neither seen nor heard from her parents. She was pacing Back and forth in the sitting room with Lucius and Draco watching her.

"Hermione please you're giving me a headache!" Draco rubbed his forehead and grabbed her arm. She stared back at him with a worried expression.

"What if something's happened? We should go looking-"

"Please Hermione calm down, I'm sure they're fine." Lucius tried to smile at her but failed. "Knowing your father as I do he probably fell asleep again." Just then a tiny house elf ran in with a tall hard looking man behind him. The man wore long robes and a dark expression. He stared directly at Hermione; his gaze made her felt uncomfortable... guilty almost.

"You are Miss Regnarg I presume." She nodded and continued to meet his gaze. "I have the dreadful duty of informing you of your parents situation." She took in a quick breath and walked closer to him, Draco right behind her.

"Please, what had happened? Are they alright?" The Auror stared down at her through hooded eyes.

"They're both dead Miss. Found just an hour ago in their home. I'm so sorry." Hermione didn't quite know what happened next, after hearing the word dead she froze. Time stopped. Everything slowed and drawled on. She turned away, her eyes searching for something not there on the floor. _They couldn't leave her on her own, could they? NO! Of course they wouldn't, they were strong, smart. They MUST survive! _

Lucius left to speak with the Auror. After several minutes of silence Draco touched her shoulder and she fell to the ground like a rag doll. On her knees near the fire she buried her head in her heads and cried. He fell on his knees next to her and held her whilst she cried.

"Oh Draco, they're gone!" She threw her arms around his neck and leant against his shoulder. He could do nothing to comfort her. Only hold her and whisper assurances into her ear.

Later that night Hermione sat up in her bed staring at the floor. Her face was stained with past tears and her eyes blood shot. Crookshanks slept peacefully on his bed, flickering his tail as he dreamed. The storm outside made her jump with each thunderclap and lightning strike. Hoping to seek some comfort she slowly slid out of bed and tiptoed next door.

Draco was lying in his bed listening to the storm outside, he felt deeply sorry from Hermione but knew little on how to comfort her. The storm kept him up all night so far…as did his thoughts for the girl next door. As if on cue his door slowly creaked open revealing a small figure.

"Hermione?" The figure moved closer and stood at the foot of his bed stiff and shaking.

"Can I stay with you, please?" He outstretched his arms and she literally fell in them.

"Shush, it's alright little one, you're safe with me." She wanted to cry, to kiss him but she had no more tears left to cry. So she kissed his cheek and lay next to him in bed resting on his chest. Sleep soon found them both, the rain a constant lullaby.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it! :)**


	13. Not Happening to me!

**Hi people, sorry for the absence of chapters but school really isn't helping my cause any! Especially drama! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm sad to say that it may be the last for a while. I'm WILL NOT abandon this, EVER!**

**Harry: Um, are you ok? (Looks at me strangely, Hermione rolls her eyes)**

**Me: Yes, now leave me along Potter! (Harry puts on a hurts expression)**

**Hermione: Boys.**

**Harry: I can tell whom you've been hanging around with. (Draco walks in hearing the whole thing, smirking)**

**Draco: Ah, yes my little apprentice! (Pats me on the head)**

**Me: Both of you shut up, I'm trying to work here!**

**Draco: Need any inspiration? (Earns a hit on the arm, Harry chuckles before leaving. Ron runs in flushed and shaky.)**

**Me: Ron? Is there another spider in the bathroom? (Ron walks over to Hermione and pulls her off of the chair.)**

**Ron: Hermione, I love you! (Both Kiss, Draco makes a strangled sound)**

**Draco: How gross! Two filthy blood traitors together! (Looks at me with a smirk) Want to show them how it's done?**

**Me: Uh, Draco go away! I'm a muggle you know so what does that say about you! (His cheeks turn pink)**

**Draco: So you lied to me huh?**

* * *

"Draco, will you do something for me?" Hermione's voice was quiet, contemplating. Draco stared strangely at her as she sat in the armchair staring out at nothing.

"Yes, if it's good for me." A small smile graced her lips before quickly slipping off. She had been like this for the past week now, mourning the death of her parents. She slowly got up and grabbed his arm. She had still not made eye contact with him and Draco was starting to worry. She pulled him towards the fireplace, the Floo network. She stepped inside bringing him with her. He looked at her face watching a tear slip down her cheek. He thought she had no tears left to tear but was proved wrong.

"Regnarg House" The green flames engulfed the couple and took them to the remains of Hermione's home. It was burnt and damaged beyond repair.

"Why did you want to come here Hermione?" She looked at him then. Her eyes were watery but strong. She opened her mouth and closed it before walking up the stairs. Draco followed after her, his fingers couldn't help but trace the deep slash marks in the walls whist his eyes picked up on the scorched carpets and curtains.

Upstairs Hermione sat in her parents' room ears in her eyes. The room was just as they left it, dad's chest overflowing and her mother's jewellery box locked on the side. Draco laid a hand on her shoulder and embraced her.

"It seems unreal that they aren't here anymore." Draco could only nod. She made her way to the stairs again. Standing in front of portrait she stared at it. Draco pulled gently on her arm causing her to turn.

"Come on, let's go home." She nodded.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two weeks later**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione sat with her book in the red garden, it was turned red by the amount of leaves fallen. Draco sat next to her talking about nearly everything, not that she heard any of it. She did what she had been doing for the past three weeks, just sitting staring.

"Hermione, Hermione!?" She turned to face a desperate Malfoy.

"What Draco?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" She shook her head. He groaned and chuckled. "Good 'cause I just said a lot of bad things." She remained silent. "For Merlin's sake Hermione it's been three weeks now! I know your upset about your parents but jess let it go! We've already had to reset the wedding date and now there's this depression. They're both gone and there's nothing you can do-"

"Shut up, just shut up!" She stood up quickly so her book fell to the floor. "Don't you think I already know that? I swear you're just as unfeeling as you were at school." He glared back at her and stood up towering over her.

"Don't you dare start this with me _Granger!" _She walked, well, stalked away and into the house. Draco marched right after shouting things she'd rather not hear. On her way in she bumped into Lucius who gave her the strangest look. Hermione glared back at him and pushed her way past as Draco's voice grew closer. Lucius only stared dumbly at his son and daughter-in-law to be shout at each other. Narcissa stared at him as she came from the dining room.

"What happened?" Lucius smirked and pointing into the library.

"The children are fighting." She scowled at her husband for finding this funny and hit his arm playfully.

"I'm going to work now dear." He kissed her cheek and left Narcissa to sort out the two squabbling teenagers.

Narcissa walked into the library to find both of them pointing their wands at each other's throats and shouting until their faces grew red.

"GET LOST MALFOY!"

"NO! YOU'RE BEING A BRAT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Narcissa stepped between them. "I thought you were over fighting?" Hermione looked at Draco whom was still fuming and walked away from them both. She had never got so angry so quickly before. It was a first for her, and it scared her. She ran to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow, her one sanctuary. Ginny stood in front of her with a wide smile on her face.

"Mione! I didn't know you were coming." They hugged and for once Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, sorry but I needed to get away. Are the others here?" She nodded and called Harry and Ron in a high-pitched voice that made Hermione cringe. They all hugged and greeted each other, including Ron. He looked at her like she was a long lost friend and embraced her tightly. Sitting up in Harry's room the friends shared stories and laughed.

"So, Mione, what's it like at the Manor? I mean it sounds so scary!" Ginny cuddled up against Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione shrugged, she didn't want to think about it just yet.

"Well, it's big and scary. Especially at night." That was her hint of stopping the conversation.

Before she left Ron pulled on her arm. "Can I have a quick word?"

"Velocity." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Well, your still the Mione I know." She chuckled. "Listen, I was, we were wondering if you and Draco would like to come stay sometime? As friends…"

"We'd love to, thanks Ron." She hugged him and left with a smile on her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the Manor everything was quiet _thank Merlin_! There was no sign of any of the Malfoys so she made her way up to bed. Grabbing her nightclothes Hermione decided to bathe before bed, to relax herself. In the bathroom, the main on in the Manor, it was like being at a hotel. The bath was huge, the size of a swimming pool and filled with steaming hot bubbly water. She walked in with the same smirk on her face. She stopped before undoing her green rode and looked around. Unfortunately she was not alone. A sulky Draco sat in the water with bubbles up to his waist staring at her. His arms outstretched along the side.

"Had a good time with Weasely did we?" Her smile faded and she stared at him.

"Jealous are we Draco?" He chuckled and his smirk returned. She looked down at the floor and then at him. He was staring intently at her.

"Will you stop undressing me with your eyes please!" He laughed and smiled. Feeling her cheeks go red she went to leave.

"Hey, don't leave. Look I'm sorry I'll be good." She looked back at him with a smirk on her face this time.

"Like I'm going to bathe whilst you're here." He swam closer to her so that she was now looking down at him. There was a playfully glint in his eye that she didn't like. Before she knew what had happened she was submerged in soapy water that smelt like roses. She came up spluttering glaring at a hysterical Draco. Hermione groaned and moved away from him to the other side of the bath. "Not funny."

"Yes it was! Your face!" Her cheeks turned pink and she found herself smiling slightly. Her robe was now soaked through. She turned to get out when a pair of slippery arms encircled her waist. "Don't go yet, stay a bit longer. I've missed your smile." His fingers delicately touched her pink lips as she smiled at him.

"I should be so mad at you right now."

"Then why aren't you?" His eyes bore into hers. _Why wasn't she?_ His lips came down suddenly and met hers; all of her resolve was gone in an instant. Hher hands instinctively wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. As his hands began to undo her robe she froze, backing or swimming away from a very confused Draco. She smiled timidly and got out of the pool.

"Sorry Draco." Was all she said before leaving the room feeling flustered and teh strangest she had ever felt in her life. She ran back to her room and sat on the red coloured bed shaking. Moments later there was a knock at her door. "Come in." A shy looking Draco appeared dressed in his nightclothes. He smiled at her looked down at his hands, he was carrying her pjs.

"You left them in the room, it's cold so you migth need them." She chuckled and smiled at him.

"Thanks." Hermioen looked into his stormy grey eyes and patted the space next to her. Draco looked unsure but more than willing as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm sory for the way I've acted the past few weeks, its just...I felt so alone. My parents meant the world to me and now, well they're gone." Draco nodded, hugging her tightly as she sighed into his chest. _Damn, he smelt so good, why merlin why!? _

"The pain will go with time. You just need to remember all the happy times with them. Then they'll stay alive forever."

"You know, I think thats the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." She smiled up at him and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. He leant his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"You know that the wedding has been moved to tomorrow right?" Hermione gasped and jumped up staring at him in shock.

"WHAT! No one bothered to tell me!?" He laughed at her outburst.

"I just did." She groaned and looked in the mirror on her dressing table. But of course, Narcissa had managed everything on her own, the dress, the cake everything! Hermione felt more than just scarred now, she felt worried as well. She loved Draco but it was more in a friendly way than anything else. She couldn't imagine being his wife. She raked her hands through her wet hair and sighed. _Well, better now than never. But was never better than now?_ "Hey, you ok?" Draco was looking at her with concern. _He must be scarred sick too. _

_"_Yeah. Just...surprised." She sat back down and looked at the floor. "Draco, is it wrong of me to feel...like this?"

"Well, how do you feel?" Was it just her or did she really see a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I feel as if part of me wants to run from here as fast a possible yet another wants to sing and dance and kiss you senseless." He laughed at the last part.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel exactly the same." She smiled and hugged him.

"I'm going to sleep now." He kissed her once more and left with a smile on his face.

"Night Hermione."

"Night Draco." As he walked down the corridor an arm grabbed him roughly and pushed him into a room. He tried break free until he saw whom had got him here. Lucius Malfoy stared at his son with an intense gaze.

"Father?"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs, 5 minutes." He could only nod. Lucius nodded and left quickly. After pulling on a white tshirt and black trousers Draco nearly ran downstairs into the living room where his father was whispering harshly to himself. Hunched over the table looking at something that wasn't there.

"Um, Father?" Lucius turned sharply, looking much older than he was. Draco felt worried. His father straightened himself and looked at the fire.

"It appears we're in another mess. This time much worse than before." His cold eyes earched the flames as if for an answer. DRaco moved forward standing next to him. "A man named Bladevore is claiming to be the Dark Lord's cousin. He wants us to join him in his conquest. And I've agreed." Draco stared at his father in horror.

"No."

"What was that?"

"No. I won't do it again! Never again!"

"You must! Otherwise we will have no protection. Think of your mother, Hermione....your unborn children." Lucius stared at him gripping his shoulder tightly. "Be a man son. Make us proud." Draco could only gape at him.

* * *

**And thats it for now, sorry. You'll just have to review and wait.**


	14. Problem with the husband

**Good day everyone! I hope you are all enjoying this story and continue to follow myself and the fabulous characters of JKR. Ok, I just sound weird now, on with the show! **

**Ron: Why isn't this story about me? Harry Potter's best friend, the boy who killed horcruxes and trolls! (Sits on my bed whining with his arms folded, I sigh.)**

**Me: You are in it, just a bit less that's all.**

**Ginny: Hi, oh Ron stop whining! Finished yet?**

**Me: Nope, lots more for my fellow fans out there. Where are the boys and Mione? (Ginny shrugs)**

**Ron: Maybe Malfoy murdered them and ran away. That selfish, girly ferret!**

**Me: Ronald shut up! I'll kill you in a minute and then you won't even be in the story! (Ron rolls eyes and turns away. Harry bursts through the door with Neville, Draco and Mione looking happy. Mione looked ready to murder them.)**

**Neville: Look what we found! (Draco presents there offering.)**

**Ginny: GUYS THAT'S A DRAGON EGG! (All stare in shock, Draco nudges Harry.)**

**Draco: Told you she'd like it. (RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR)**

**Ginny: Oh no... RUN!**

**Mme: (Slaps Draco on the face.) WHAT I AM GOING TO DO WHEN MY PARENTS SEE A DRAGON OUTSIDE THEIR WINDOW?!**

**Italic – Draco**

**Bold Italic – Hermione**

**Song: My eyes by Dr Horrible's soundtrack.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of a large mirror staring at the girl, no…woman she saw before her. She wore a long white dress covered in a cloud of tiny diamonds. Her veil hid the tears beneath it from view. How she wished her parents were here with her, standing next to her now encouraging her…telling her it would be all right.

But the weren't.

She could almost image that Draco, her husband to be, was having similar trouble in the other room. As a lonely tear fell to the stone cathedral floor two figures appeared beside her. They were ghostly, as if covered in a thin mist. A small, faint smile reached her lips as the two grinned back at her.

"Mum? Dad?" The two had tears in their eyes as they nodded at her. Her mother reached out and patted her shoulder whilst her dad just stood staring at his baby girl all grown up. Hermione reached out slowly and touched the mirror.

"Hermione dear, it's time." She flinched as Narcissa pulled her away from the mirror. The cathedral was covered in white flowers and ivory ribbons that draped the entrance. Her heart stuttered and fear gripped her heart as she walked alone up the long isle, every pair of eyes on her. Oh, how she wanted to run, turn and flee but she couldn't now. It was too late. Her hands were shaking as her grip on the midnight blue roses tightened. Draco stood at the front looking straight ahead, his hands clasped behind him. As she grew close he stepped back and took her hand never looking at her once.

_Every dolt without a brain, _

_Can see the human kind can has gone insane, _

_To the point where I don't know _

_If I'll upset the status quo _

_If I put poison in the water main _

_Listen close to everybody's heart _

_And hear that breaking sound _

_Hopes and dreams are shattering part _

_And crashing to the ground. _

Draco was filed with despair right now, when he should have been happy. He grasped Hermione's warm hand, so much smaller and more fragile than his. His throat tightened at the thought of his _duty_.

_I cannot believe my eyes _

_How the worlds filled with filth and lies _

_But its plain to sees evil in side of me _

_Is on the rise. _

The ceremony passed quickly and soon they were both back at the Manor for the reception. The Manor was done up beautifully. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the sitting room covered in flowers and drapes. Draco left her for a second when Harry and Ginny flocked over. Ginny hugged her with a large smile on her face, Harry however looked nervous.

"You look beautiful!" Harry nodded and hugged his friend.

"Thank you, how have you two been?"

"Perfect, um well actually. Harry proposed!" Hermione smiled in shock as Ginny raised the ring on her finger. She grinned and embraced her friends with glee. _Finally, I wanted romance! _Draco returned swiftly nodded at the two and taking Hermione's hand possessively. The night went on rather pleasantly. Dancing, laughing and smiling, something Hermione had never expected.

**_Look around_**

**_We're living with the lost and found _**

**_Just when you fell you've almost drown _**

**_You find yourself on solid ground _**

**_And you believe there good in everybody's heart _**

**_Keep it safe and sound _**

**_With hope you can do your part _**

**_To turn a life around _**

"So, where's Draco taking you for your honeymoon?" Ginny asked. Hermione hadn't even thought about that yet, she'd been too worried about the whole _getting married_ thing.

"I haven't got a clue." She chuckled with her best friend watching the guests dance and laugh, laughter in this place seemed wrong. The Manor had probably never heard the musical sound before…not even Draco was a child. As she scanned the room Ginny tapped her shoulder, the red head was staring at three particular people. Hermione followed her gaze and grinned at them. Hermione's two best friends, Harry and Ron, were standing next to their arch nemesis, Draco, and were laughing. The three smiled at each other, genuine smiles! She thought her heart might burst at any moment, it was all so perfect!

**_I cannot believe my eyes  
Is the world finally growing wise?  
Cause it seems to me  
Some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise.  
_**

Even Draco seemed to enjoy himself for a little while until his father called him over. Most of the guests had left and it was late. He returned with a sorrowful expression.

"We need to go." She looked at him oddly. "Please, you can shout at me later just come." She gave a confused look and followed as he pulled on her hand. Hermione didn't miss the way his hand shook uncontrollably. He pulled her upstairs and stopped by her door. "Get changed quickly and meet me in my room. Something nice and formal." As he left she quickly grabbed his hand gently.

"Please Draco tell me what's happening." He looked back at her and left without another word. After changing from her dress into a blouse and some trousers she wondered to Draco's room. The room was dark and gloomy, the window open blowing cool air in. Draco stood leaning over his desk into the mirror. He turned when she knocked on the door.

_Anyone without a brain _

**_(Take it slow)_**

_Could spend their whole _

**_(He looks at me) _**

_Life howling in pain _

**_(And seems to know_**_) _

_Cause the dark is everywhere _

**_(The things that I'm afraid)_**

_And anybody doesn't seem _

**_(To show)_**

_To care that soon the dark of me _

_**(And suddenly I feel)** _

_Is all that will remain _

_(**This glow)**_

_Listen to close to everybody's heart _

**_(And I believe there's good in everybody's heart)_**

_And hear that breaking sound _

**_(Keep it safe and sound)_**

_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart _

_(**With hope you can do your part) **_

_And crashing to the ground _

**_(To turn a life around)_**

_I cannot believe my eyes _

**_(I cannot believe my eyes)_**

_How the worlds filled with filth and lies _

**_(How the worlds finally growing wise?) _**

_But it's plain to see evil in side of me _

**_(And it's plain to see rapture inside of me)_**

_Is on the rise. _

**_(Is on the rise.)_**

"Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice standing in his doorway. Draco stood there for what seemed like years. Holding back his tears he went to her and embraced her in a crushing hug. She hugged him back unsure of what it meant. It was almost like a 'goodbye' gesture. "Draco? Please there's something wrong." She pulled back and looked at his face. One of her small hands cupped his cheek and wiped away a rebellious tear. He stared down at her with shame and fear written in his features. _How could he ever do this, to her, to his family, to himself?_

"We need to go now." He grasped her hand tightly again and led her down the corridor.

"Draco please!"

"No time Hermione, he's coming." She stopped, yet he dragged her anyway.

"What? Whose coming? Why?!"

"Please Mione." He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, fear gripping him with each passing second, " Just do what I say for once, please." He continued to drag her down the stairs and into the library. It was dark and quiet, eerie even. Using his wand Draco flicked on some candles and the fire. With one long last glance at his wife he left the room to seek his father and mother. Hermione was left alone with the books. Feeling worried and confused she sat down next to the fire and watched as a green snake came into view from the shadows.

"Nagina." The serpent hissed and coiled around her shoulders.

"Missstresss. You are dissstressed."

"What is going on?"

"The massster is coming. He wissshess to meet the newessst couple."

"Who is the master Nagina?" The snake turned her graceful head and curled her lips into a smile-like expression.

"Why, the Lord of Sssshadow. He ssshall bring ussss all to the light. You are lucky to be chosssen be him missstresss Malfoy." _What?_ At that moment the library doors opened to reveal Draco and his mother. She got up abruptly letting the snake cling to her shoulders. When she walked closer she could see the fear and shadows in mother and sons eyes. Soon the fear began to take hold of her too. Draco slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. Narcissa walked on in front as they reached the dinning room. Hermione looked up at her husband and kissed I his hand causing him to smile faintly but nothing more. She gave one last pleading look to him before entering the darkened room.

The soft glow of the fire sent shadows flying across the room, the snake entered swiftly and coiled herself up on the back of an armchair where a figure sat staring into the flames. Two men accompanied him dressed in long black cloaks that covered their faces. They reminded Hermione of dementors.

"Come here." The figure spoke with a softness yet total control. Lucius and Narcissa watched anxiously as the couple walked towards the man. Draco released her hand and bowed in front of him.

"My lord." His voice was almost rude. Hermione did nothing but bow her head slightly as a pair of cold eyes met hers. The figure admired them both and made a gesture to his accompanies.

"My, my. What do you think boys?" The two men shared at look and nodded once. "Exactly. So Draco and Hermione is it?" The pair stood silently and nodded. Bladevore's eyes continued to stare into Hermione's, making her feel exposed but almost enchanted. After what seemed like an age his cold gaze flickered to Draco. "So, your father tells me of your _experience_." Draco grimaced. "Yes, I think you will do well." He stood up in a flash and stared at Hermione once more. He towered over her small form making her feel scared and panicked. She began to back away when firm hand stopped her. As he reached out a large pale hand to her Draco tensed.

"Who are you?" Hermione's breath quickened in her lungs and her mind raced as the death-like hand crept closer, skimming her cheek ever so gently. A soft chuckle left his lips.

"I am known as… Bladevore, your new _husband's boss_ Miss Regnarg. Or Malfoy now is it?" He glanced at Lucius whom cast his gaze down. "Yes, you two are most welcome. Sit." He commanded as the dark man sat in the armchair as if he owned the place. Hermione took a glance at Draco whom nodded. They sat down together in silence. Hermione was feeling bold.

"And what exactly do you do, sir?" The man stared at her for a second and a small smirk graced his thin lips. He made a gesture to they two men and they left.

"Surely you know what your husband does for a living. We…solve problems n the magical world, Draco here has become one of my favourites." He seemed pleasant enough for her but there was something about the way he acted, how Draco as his parents acted that scared her.

"Forgive my lord but it is our wedding night and we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow." Draco stared for a moment at his _boss_ and waited for a reply, wishing nothing more than to grab Hermione and run from the room. His parents could do as they pleased, but not her…_not her_. Bladevore nodded at the young man but never blinked, not once.

"Very well, but I expect to see you in two weeks." He gestured for them to leave looking rather disgusted. Draco ceased her hand and fled the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two sat in their new room on the top floor with only the light of a candle to see with. They sat in silence for god knows how long. Draco just watched her, grace and beautiful personified. Hermione sat at the table brushing her curly her staring at him in the mirror. After what felt like hours she got and walked over to where Draco lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. She sat next to him and touched his cheek.

"Please, Draco you're killing me inside." He looked at her face filled with such trust and love. It made his stomach lurch. Gently his hand came to her face and traced her mouth over and over. Then he was gone again, looking at the floor. She groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "For Merlin's sake Draco! What's gotten into you?" She moved around the bed to look him in the eyes. He refused to look his wife in the eye, feeling to ashamed. She placed both her hands on his face. "Please love," That got his attention, he looked up at her with watery eyes, " tell me what's troubling you, I hate seeing you like this. You look so guilty." He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. She had figured him out. All of a sudden he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him.

His lips crashed down on her hungrily.

* * *

**So there you have it, doesn't look too good does it?**

* * *


	15. What are you hiding?

**Hello readers, once again I must apologise for my lack of time to write the chapters. I assure you though that I will try my best. Lycan xx **

** Draco: Hang on a minute…in the last chapter I sounded like a wimp! Draco Malfoy is NOT a weakling! (Glares at me, I raise one eyebrow) **

**Me: Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts or at least far away from me? (He smirks) **

**Draco: Maybe, it depends. **

**Me: On what? **

**Draco: On whether you secretly want me close to you or not. (I laugh and push him away) **

**Me: P-lease! I still haven't forgiven you for the last incident. (My dad walks in) **

**Dad: Um A- (Stares gaping at Draco sitting in the chair at my desk, Draco turns paler) **

**Me: Uh, hi Dad! Have you met my…friend? (He stares at me, oh dear… Draco and I share a quick look) **

**Draco/Me: Crap! **

**Song: Haunted by Evanescence**

* * *

It has been four weeks since Draco and Hermione returned from their trip to Italy. Both couldn't ignore the sudden feeling of doom and tragedy awaiting them at the Manor. Draco had been so sweet on their honeymoon and yet now, back home, he was very protective and quiet. Deadly quiet.

One wintry afternoon Hermione was sitting at her desk in the office typing away viciously at the keyboard, hoping to finish her project to go Christmas shopping. There were only a few more weeks left! Quickly hitting the print button and tidying everything up with her wand she packed her bag and grabbed her black coat. In her rush to leave she ran straight into her boss. Apologising she ran out wishing to never enter that building again for a while. _Don't get me wrong but that place has certainly gone down hill lately! _

The streets of Diagon Alley were filled with happy shoppers and wizards of all sorts. Racing away from reporters and the press she slid into a shop when something caught her eye. Hermione had never been to this place before but what she saw she just had to have for her husband. In the window there was a medium sized onyx statue of a Dragon: its wings outstretched and had glowing green eyes. The shopkeeper told her that it acted as a memory lock. A person could store and keep memories inside it by simply using his or her wand. Only that person can access these when locked inside the statue. After minutes of deciding Hermione bought it and carefully placed it inside her bag, she couldn't wait to see Draco's face on Christmas day! The man could have everything he desired and yet…this somehow seemed special.

Back at the manor Narcissa was tendering to some flowers in the sitting room: beautiful white lilies. Crookshanks sat contently watching her from his place on the floor.

"Hello Narcissa." She jumped as Hermione entered and all but collapsed into the chair.

"Good day dear. Everything alright?" Hermione just nodded. Narcissa settled the flowers and walked into the kitchen. Hermione followed with a blank expression plastered to her face.

"Narcissa can I ask you something?" Narcissa chuckled and smiled tenderly.

"Of course. You can always. What's troubling you?" She paused before answering.

"Do you, do you know what's troubling Draco these days? I know that there is something wrong but every time I try and talk to me he stuns me and walks away. It hurts." She looked down at the floor as Narcissa placed a cup into her tired hands.

"All men are the same Hermione. Sometimes they just go through things that they feel they need to on their own. He'll come around you'll see." The older lady smiled receiving a weaker smile for the girl.

"I just wish he would open up to me." At that point Lucius walked in with his usual commanding presence.

"Good day. How are things Cissy?" His wife smiled brilliantly at him and kissed his cheek. Hermione left the room feeling not wanted at the time. She grabbed her bags and marched up the many stairs. Inside their room she stuffed the bags into the bottom of a cupboard. Changing into a shirt and top she trudged around the house searching for a room in which to hide. _Where to go?_

"Oh Hermione, there's a letter for you." Lucius had the same smirk on his face as he placed the letter in her hand before walking away. Puzzled she stares at the ivory letter for some time before opening it in the safety of the library.

**_Dear Mrs Hermione Malfoy, _**

**_I trust that your vacation was a happy one and that you and your husband are in good health. It had been many weeks since I last had the company of yourself and wish to meet with you again to discuss important matters. Please do not mention this to Mr. Malfoy or anyone else apart from Lucius. _**

**_I will be expecting your company Friday night at 9; Lucius will accompany you there. _**

**_Your humble friend _**

**_Bladevore_**

_What!? _Now she was very confused and angry. How dare he just assume that she was to come at his will! Crumpling the letter up she threw it into the blazing fire and watched as it burned.

"Bad news?" She jumped and turned nearly falling form her seat. Draco chuckled. She went red form blushing and looked down at the wooden floor.

"How was work?" Draco sat down next to her looking intently at her.

"Very well, we made a large profit today, you?" She nodded, silence. Hermione was still staring into the fire as the letter burned and crumpled. Draco's fingers gently brushed her cheeks watching as her eyes glazed over from staring too long.

"Mione?" She turned and stared into a grey storm.

"Draco." His hand cupped her cheek and stared at her intently. She came closer and kissed his lips tenderly. His free hand curved around her waist drawing her closer whilst her hands went to his hair. "Draco?"

"Shush, you talk too much." He muffled the answer. She broke the kiss and got up slowly walking into the sitting room leaving a confused Draco still sitting on the sofa.

* * *

"Lucius, please. Why does he wish to see me and not Draco?" The blond haired man said nothing and carried on walking at a strict place down darkened corridors filled with the smell of heavy incense and candles that cast giant shadows onto the red walls. Hermione stared worriedly at the older man.

"The lord only wishes to speak with the only living descendant of the famous Regnarg family. To us you are like royalty." This shocked her. She followed obediently the rest of the way through the maze-like place in silence. She stopped breathing when Lucius stopped outside a large door knocking twice. He took a quick look at her and then left, his cloak floating behind him. Hermione gulped and entered slowly. She would not be afraid, not be weak. She was a Malfoy now. _Huh! Yeah, one of those pureblood brats! _

Inside the large room was decorated in dark red and gold. There was a mahogany table in the centre in which two men sat playing cards. They didn't look up as she entered. However, a man sitting near the fire stood and smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome Mrs. Malfoy. I feared you would not come." She smiled politely and went to shake his hand, however it met his lips in a charming gesture. Smirking back at the girl now blushing he released her tiny hand.

"Thank you sir. I apologise for my lateness, my husband was most insistent on my whereabouts." Bladevore nodded and offered her seat. The man was dressed in long black robes revealing a golden shirt underneath. He moved smoothly with grace and elegance to sit opposite her. With his piercing gaze never leaving her he clicks his fingers. The two men at the table were there in seconds.

"Fetch us some drinks if you would Keenan." The taller of the two nodded and bowed slightly smiling at me_. I don't understand why Draco is so afraid of these men; they're harmless. _He returned quickly with two glasses filled with a deep blue liquid. "This is Keenan Zabini and Henry Johnston. My most trusted associates." The two men smiled kindly at me bowing slightly.

"Zabini? Are you related to a certain Blaise Zabini by any chance? It is such an unusual name." The man grinned.

"Yes miss. He is my younger brother." Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous amongst these men. Like she was but a lamb around wolves. The two men spoke softly to Bladevore before leaving the room. Being alone with the haunting man across form her felt odd, like the room had suddenly lost its warmth.

"You look exquisite tonight Hermione. That colour dress suits you." Hermione blushed and looked down at her blue dress.

"Thank you." After several more moments of silence the question she had wanted to ask burned the end of her tongue. " Please, I, I've been wondering…"

"Yes?" He took a sip from the glass never blinking once or removing his gaze.

"Why me? Surely you would wish to speak to my husband-" his laugh caught her off guard, it was so free and yet icy.

"Hermione. As much as I adore your husband I cannot have a leisurely chat with the man, like we are now." She nodded and looked down into the contents of her glass.

"I understand that you are the cousin of Tom Riddle." Looking up she saw his eyes darken.

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources. Can you tell me… what was he like? As a boy I mean?" Bladevore sighed and stared into the fire.

"He was a very quiet boy, always searching for things not really there. We grew up as boys together until I left to see the world later on. I lost contact with him for some years." He ended the conversation there, wishing to say no more. Taking the hint Hermione sighed and turned away. "I'm not like him Hermione, I'm not like him at all. I'm better, more powerful and wiser." She looked black to get consumed in deep pools of his dark eyes.

"I am glad of it." They both stared at each other for some time before Hermione Looked away and went to get up. "I must be going."

"Thank you for your company," He bent and kissed her hand pressing a small object into it. "Please give this to Draco, it is important. Good night Hermione." She nodded and left the room.

Looking down she opened her hand and stared at the small object: a vial of red potion.

* * *

**Well exciting or what? Still trying to find room for all this on my computer. Review please!!**


	16. The truth is lies

**Good day happy readers! Thank you for all your reviews and support. I know that many of you have wanted to know more and have asked plenty of questions, however I refused to answer any due to the fact that it would ruin the plot. Enjoy! **

**Ginny: You're such an evil girl! **

**Me: Yeah. **

**Hermione: So…what's gonna happen to me anyway? And why did you put me with Draco of all people! **

**Me: I have my reasons so live with it, I'm the writer not you! (Sticks tongue out) **

**Ginny: You got told! (Mione glares) **

**Me: Hey cheer up it could have been worse… **

**Ginny: Yeah you could be married to Filch! (All give her a strange look of disgust)**

**Me: Anyway…enjoy this chapter, as it may be a while before the next one. (Harry, Ron and Draco enter) **

**Hermione: Where have one three been? (All grin) **

**Ron: Draco and Harry taught me things! I know where babies come from! **

* * *

It was the week before Christmas. Hermione was sitting at the table helping Narcissa and several house elves decorate the place. She had the feeling that the Manor hadn't been decorated for Christmas since Draco was a child. The main hall was covered in green and golden decorations whilst the sitting room had bells and other such things. Lucius sat idly watching the two work: Narcissa had forbidden him to do anything.

"Dear, have you got the tree?" Lucius sprung up making Hermione chuckle. He left the room only to bump into his son. Draco's face was a hard mask, pale and his features sharp. "Draco darling! Your just in time." Narcissa smiled at her son and returned to her decorating. Hermione got up and walked over to him. Draco sent her a pleading look. She hugged him gently, afraid that if she tightened her grip he would shatter like glass.

"What's wrong love?" Draco hugged her back and sighed into her ear. Releasing him steadily she stared into his stormy eyes offering a smile. "Come on, you've finished for Christmas now, we have the holidays to look forward to." A smile reached his face but not his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." She nodded.

"As do I." She followed him into the library. Draco was so troubled; it hurt him almost. There had been more and more attacks lately, ones made by none other than his boss. The boss he had to clean up after. Oh, how he loathed that hateful man!

Hermione stood several feet away from her husband thinking of her own problems. One part of her wanted to dance with joy, yet the other was terrified and wanted to cry. She stole a glance to see Draco staring at her.

"Draco…"

"It's all a lie Hermione, Everything! Right from the start I've lied to you, to Narcissa, to everyone! I can't- I can't live with this anymore…" Hermione walked over and watched, as his face became the site of desperation and sorrow, his eyes puffy and red. She looked at him straight in the eye. He slid down into a helpless heap on the floor. Hermione knelt down slowly never leaving his eyes.

"What do you mean?" A warm hand touched his teary face. He shook his head and grasped her face in his hands gently.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm weak, not good enough for you. I betray your trust." The tears came rapidly now. She just sat there unsure of how to act.

"Draco, Draco please you're frightening me." He looked up and she saw the shadows in his eyes. Regaining his pride the pale man stood and stared out of the window. He was but a ghost of the man he once was, broken and torn.

"I can't do this, I WON'T!" He screamed to the open air, rage consuming him. Hermione felt scared, her heart wanted to embrace Draco, tell him he was being silly and yet she was afraid of what he spoke of. "I don't want you seeing Bladevore again Hermione, he's dangerous."

"How did you know?" His cold laugh filled the air.

"I've always known; he was the one whom told me!" He strutted towards her and pinned her up against the wall, her eyes widened. He stood there staring at her for a long time, leaning his forehead against hers. Their breathing was heavy, chests pressed against each other so that both could feel the others heartbeat. "I'm sorry for scaring you, so sorry." He placed a tender kiss to her lips and backed up giving her room. Hermione couldn't say anything.

"Draco, what have you done?" It sounded more of an accusation than a question. He shuddered slightly and lifted up his sleeve revealing his fore arm. On his wrist lay a dark tattoo of dragon engulfing a skull. Hermione gasped and backed away as if to run. Her instincts warned her, prepared her legs to run, arms to fight. She had seen that mark somewhere before, but where? It was similar to …no…. Without thought she ran from the room like a coward. He trusted her with this, he needed help but she was scared. Draco ran after her chasing her down the corridors. But, of course, he was faster and soon caught up grabbing her arm.

"Hermione please." She turned sharply staring at him with an unforgivable stare.

"What is that Draco, the mark of _him_? Are you one of them now?"

"Please you need to listen to me! It wasn't my choice!"

"Why, WHY? You changed, your can't be…" Tears stung her eyes and her arm hurt from his frantic pulling as she tried to get away. "Please Draco tell me it's not true, please." He gaped, floundering like a fish. _What could he say? Lie again to her? No he would never do that again. _He remained silent. Sobbing she tore her arm form his grip and ran up the stairs as he watched her retreating back.

"Draco! Come help me boy!" Lucius strode towards him aggressively turning his son to face him when he did not answer. He flicked his gaze to the stairs and then back. "What happened?" Draco glared at the cold man and walked past him. "What HAPPENED?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Draco screamed at his father earning silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upstairs Hermione sat on the bed tears streaming down her cheeks. A hand instinctively went to her stomach. She remembered the way Draco had acted the other week and then how he was now. He had lied to her. He was no better than his deceitful father!

_"What's this?" Draco asked examining to red contents of the vial with suspicion. _

_"It's from Bladevore. It, um, came today by post. He says you must take it…some sort of medicine." He eyed it and gulped, stealing a long look at her. It was as if he was making a choice. Sipping the contents he made a face of disgust. _

_"The man is trying to kill me." Hermione chuckled and kissed his cheek. _

_"Come on, it's late." He watched her retreating form. She smiled to herself and began to unchange in the bedroom. When she heard a noise she turned to see Draco standing in the doorway: his hands gripping the sides. Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned to him. "Draco?" he made a soft growl in his throat that made her stomach flip. He stalked towards her. There was a primitive, lustful gaze in his cloudy eyes. His lips came down hard on hers._

_"I love you."_

Hermione curled up into a ball on the bed and cried, for her situation and her husband.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco watched her from the doorway and his heart broke. She was a pathetic ball on the bed, sobbing too by the sound of it. This was his entire fault. He thought back to what he had done to her.

_"You see this vial Draco. Do you know what it is?" Draco shook his head, eyes cast down. His master walked over to him, vial in hand, and stared coldly at him. "This tiny vial will make all your dreams a reality, I need you to drink this when presented with it." Bladevore shared a look with Lucius whom nodded coolly. _

_"May I be so bold as to ask what it does?" Bladevore smirked at Draco._

_"You are intriguing boy, I admire your intuition. Any other person would blindly take this not knowing if it was to kill them or not. It is a new potion, which I created souly for you. It creates new life. " Draco's face showed his confusion. "I understand your confusion but you must not doubt me boy. Disloyalty is not tolerated. You and your wife are very fortunate to be in my favour." New life? What on earth could that mean? Make him stronger? No surely he would use it on himself. Unless…it created a new life…a new life. "Ah I see you get my meaning."_

_"You bastard! What do you want with my child?" He went forward to take the vial when many hands hit and pulled him down._

_"Such foolish actions Draco. Don't you understand this will help you and us? For the greater cause it is but a small payment."_

_"I want no part in this! Let me go!"_

_"No, your in this now," The man viciously pulled up Draco's sleeve revealing his mark. Bladevore's mark," no turning back. Crucio." Blaldevore's curse hit Draco in the head._

_Yes, no turning back._ He had drunk the vial knowing what it was and now… now he paid the consequences. Slowly he entered the room and sat next to his wife curled up on the bed. She stiffened as his weight hit the bed. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shuddered under his touch. He noticed the way her hand curled protectively around her stomach.

"Hermione? Hermione please."

"Go away Draco."

"No, I'll never leave you. You need me, the baby does." Hermione froze. What? He turned around to look into his silver eyes and her resolve crumbled. There were frozen tears suspended in those eyes.

"H-how did you know?" The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Mione, I'm so sorry, the-the potion…it was p-poisoned and know…your pregnant and it's all my fault!" Hermione sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I won't let him have our baby Mione, I won't!"

"What!?" This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Well what a chapter. So much information huh? I hope you all liked it anyway. Lycan xx**


	17. Dont' Lose Hope

**Hiya people! Thanks to everyone for the amount of reviews, COOL! Anyway, I know I said it would take a while to update well…I guess I have free time at the moment so enjoy! And don't worry I know everything is a little confusing at the moment but don't panic, all will be revealed shortly. **

**(P.S. If you want to read what happens between the Harry Potter gang and myself it's at the bottom now! :****J) **

* * *

I trusted him, I TRUSTED HIM! I can't believe he would do this! Lucius maybe but Draco changed; he actually changed, for a mudblood of all people! How could he have done this knowing…what he knew?

Hermione paced around the owlery amongst the many squawking birds and flapping wings. A hand came down during her inside rant to her stomach where her tiny, fragile baby grew. Fresh tears came into her vision once again. They wanted her baby, her precious innocent child. The child Draco seemed not to care about due to his carelessness. _We have to get away from here. _Hermione ran from the barn and into the house around busy house elves and a startled looking Narcissa.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Brushing tears away from her face she kept walking up the stairs. If this is how Malfoys acted then she didn't want to be one. No caring person would ever sacrifice a child to monsters.

At that point Draco returned from work throwing down his bag and coat in the hopes of finding his wife. Raking his hand through his white blond hair he ran around the house calling her name. _Where on earth could the woman…the bedroom!_

Hermione pushed amounts of clothing and essentials into a magical black bag promising herself that she wouldn't give up. The door sprung open to reveal a worried looking man, his hair messy and tie half undone. Hermione straightened up and looked coldly at the man. Saving what dignity she had left Hermione grabbed the bag and walked towards the door not even looking at him.

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Leaving whilst I can." She went to push past him when he gripped her arm spinning her around to see his expression.

"Please, don't leave…not without me."

"Why not? You don't care about me or our child." Tears threatened to burst for both of them. Everything felt wrong and slightly twisted.

"I do care, I love you both more than words can express just please, please trust me just once more." Hermione made a snorting cold chuckling sound.

"I did that once before Draco, and I learn from my mistakes." She gave the pathetic looking man one last look before disapparating.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm coming just wait a moment will you?" Ginny wrenched open the door expecting to see some 'fan' of Harry's, well she was very surprised. "Mione?" As soon as Hermione saw her friend she burst into tears. "Oh my god, HARRY, HARRY COME QUICK. Mione what's wrong?" Hermione just shook her head and cried as her friend hugged her. Harry came running with his wand in hand looking ready to kill.

"What? Where's the danger?" When he saw his friend slumped against Ginny his tough guy exterior fell. "Mione? Come on sit down." Inside the Borrow it was warm and slightly dark making Hermione feel a little better but still broken inside. Sitting on the couch Ginny left to find the others before giving her fiancé a look. Harry sat next to his best friend and pulled her into a hug. "What happened? Was it Draco? 'Cos if it was he's toast." Hermione stopped her tears for a second and tried to find the right words.

"Harry, I'm-he-he-we- I need your help." She sobbed against his shoulder. Harry ran a comforting hand up and down her arm.

"Shush it's ok, you're safe here. Now tell me."

"There's too much to describe, it's hurt too much." She looked into his greens eyes to find encouragement. " Draco works for a new man now, Bladevore, but he's really a form of deatheater. He's Voldemort's cousin and he made Draco his follower. And-and now he wants me to give him something I can't give him and, and Draco agrees with him. I trusted him! I-I lo-loved him Harry!" She sobbed again into his shoulder. Harry was taken back by this information. More deatheaters? Was a war staring again? That's who caused all those muggle attacks…

"What did he want from you?" Brown eyes met his; they were watery and overflowing with pain.

"My baby." Harry mouth opened in shock. Just then Ginny came in followed by Mr and Mrs Weasely as well as Ron. Ron's face was red and filled with rage; he matched Harry's expression.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Right behind ya mate." The two boys grasped their wands tightly and pulled on coats. A frantic Mrs Weasely rushed past to try and knock some sense into them, but it was useless. They were gone in seconds with Mr Weasely racing after them. The room was virtually silent apart form Hermione's sobs.

"Hermione it'll be fine, the boys know how to look after themselves. I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy will talk some sense into all three of them." Mrs Weasely sat next to the sobbing girl as Ginny flanked her.

"You're pregnant Mione? How long, how long?"

"A month just about. But what's the use I'm going to lose it."

"Stop that right now. Just as you are part of my family the young one will be to. We protect our family." The woman smiled warmly at her and hugged the sobbing girl.

"Thank you, so much. But I feel that I've just caused you more trouble than I'm worth." Thankful to see a smile, even if it was faint, on the young girl's face Mrs Weasely patted her arm and went to make tea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At Malfoy Manor there was much shouting and hollering at the grand doors when Jule answered.

"Where is he? Where's your master?" Harry whispered in harsh tones. The tiny elf grew frightened and began to back away.

"Master does not wish to see anyone sirs. Jule cannot disobey-"

"Who is it Jule?" Draco turned the corner of the corridor staring menacingly at the elf. His eyes were covered in shadow and his features sharp. Harry and Ron glared at him with a stare that could set any man's soul alight.

"You, YOU!" Harry pushed himself forward flanked by Ron and stalked towards a shocked Malfoy. "Do you know what you've done? To her? To the wizarding world you prick?" Draco sneered and grabbed his wand.

"Get out of my house Potter! You too Weasely!" The two kept coming at him; Draco was slowly backed away into the ballroom.

"We thought you'd changed. We trusted you to look after her Malfoy and now look! You're no better than your filthy treacherous father!" Ron screamed at the blond man pointing his wand at his chest.

"I had no other choice! I was doing it to protect her, and you." Draco's words were lost amongst their laughs.

"You expect us to believe that? You're pathetic." Harry glared at him before raising his own wand. "You, me, duel now!"

"I don't want to fight you Potter…"

"Coward, frightened he'll lose just like in school-"

"STUPIFY!" Draco roared hitting Ron in the chest knocking him to the floor. A roar of curses began with Harry and soon all three were fighting. Green and red spells sped passed Draco narrowly missing his head. Two against one wasn't a fair fight. Harry fought with a rage that surprised even Draco. Well at least he knew where Hermione was staying now…and that she was well looked after.

"PROTEGO!"

"STUPIFY." There was more dodging and things breaking around the large hall, the spells bounced off ad screamed as they collided with hexes.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Suddenly all the boys were immobile, sent to the ground in a frozen heap. There was total silence throughout the room as Narcissa Malfoy and Mr Weasely walked towards the group in a distinguished manner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione lay on the spare bed wrapped up in a blanket listening to Ginny waffle on about how excited she was about the baby and her wedding to Harry. She was pleased for her friend but felt worse. It was good to listen to her voice but the subjects were painful for her. How Hermione wished Draco and her could have a happy peaceful life. But that was always the case with Her, just like Ron and Harry; their lives were always disrupted with the 'bad guys'.

"Have you thought of any names yet? I think you should start now so you get a good range of choice." Ginny's bright eyes shinned at her like gems. Hermione tired to smiled back but it was faulty.

"I've always liked the name Lucine…or Jason for boys." But then would she have her child long enough t name it? Ginny came and hugged her quickly before grinning.

"I can't wait until you don't fit any of your clothes any more." Hermione frowned.

"Why?" An evil smile spread on her friend's face.

"Cause then I get to dress you!" Hermione chuckled and hit Ginny on the arm playfully. There was a loud bang downstairs accompanied by shouting. The girls face's straightened and they looked at the door. Hermione heard one voice that stood out to her, made her heart jumped. Footsteps raced up the stairs and a wary Harry covered in blood and scratches appeared at their door. Ginny immediately went to him.

"What happened? Oh Harry you didn't…" He gave a grim expression and turned to Hermione.

"He wants to see you." Her eyes widened and mouth grew into a tight line.

"No! No I won't see him. Tell him to go! Why is he even here?" Harry walked forward so they were a foot apart.

"Mione, Ron and I talked to him after we…well I think you can guess what happened." She looked down at his wounds and healing bruises and cuts that had formed on his arms and head. "He told me all about the ordeal and we've come to an arrangement. He's not as bad as you think he is Mione, just talk to him. Give him a chance to explain." Hermione turned her gaze to the floor and walked over to the window. Silence. Harry sighed and grabbed Ginny's hand leading her out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, here's the plan. You need to get all the information you can from the man whilst we summon the Order. You need to act quickly otherwise we'll be too late." Harry looked intensely at Draco as he sat on the couch staring at his mark. "We giving you a chance to redeem yourself Malfoy don't fail us." Draco looked around at the faces staring at him and nodded. He shock Harry's hand and then Ron's apologising in a whisper. Ginny smiled at him pleased and turned to leave.

"Are you sure she won't see me? Can't you persuade her some how?" Draco pleaded with his eyes at the two boys.

"Sorry, she's still pretty miffed and I think I would be too." Draco's face fell into his hands as he fought back the sorrow consuming him. "Give her time. She'll come around once we tell her everything."

"Tell me what?" All heads turned to the stairs where Hermione stood proudly with Ginny at her side. The red head winked at Draco before moving to sit near Harry. He would have to thank her later. Now his gaze was fixed on the beautiful broken girl in front of him just as hers was on him. Harry smiled and gestured for her to sit. She smiled back but shook her head. Hermione went to leave for the kitchen when Draco stood quickly.

"Hermione?" She turned to him slowly before leaving in haste. Draco stood, shoulder's slumped. He would never win her back; his child would have no father and her no husband to support her. It wasn't until now that he realised just how much he needed her there. Mr Weasely patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Time Draco, give her time."

* * *

**Ron: My parents are awesome! **

**Harry: Yeah, their good people but what about Drakie's mum. She was nice until I called her Pureblood breeder. (Both snicker) **

**Draco: Stop insulting my mother! Lycan make them stop! (I laugh) **

**Me: I don't get into fights thanks. (Draco smiles menacingly)**

**Draco: Oh really? (Tickles me) **

**Me: GET OFF! (Harry and Ron attack) **

**Draco: AH! POTTER, WEASELY GET OFF ME! THESE ARE MY BEST GEANS!**

**Me: Maybe that will teach you then. (Luan walks in)**

**Luna: Hello everyone. (Looks at the boys on the floor in a heap) Oh, are we looking for nargles? **

**Well I hope this chapter was good enough, definately not my best but hey ponce this part is over we can go to the exciting stuff!**

* * *


	18. Suffering Christmas

**Hello guys and girls! I don't if any guys actually do read this stuff but oh well. Thanks for everyone for your fab reviews and comments; they really do help! I'm not really sure where to go from here so just let me think a minute to get some ideas…**

**Draco: Wow, you must really be thinking hard! I can see steam coming from your ears! (I glare)**

**Me: Shut it Malfoy. It's your character here so help me already!**

**Draco: Sorry, I don't do work. (Leans back in chair smirking. I groan and hit my head on the desk.)**

**Harry: Uh, what did you do this time Malfoy?**

**Draco: For once absolutely nothing. (Harry sits down on bed looking at a random book)**

**Me: Guys, my readers have a question for you.**

**Harry: Shoot.**

**Me: What did you teach Ron the other day. They're all dying to know. (Both boys smirk and grin menacingly)**

**Draco: You sure you want them to know? (Raises eyebrow)**

**Me: Yep.**

**Draco: Well….**

**TO BE CONTINUED…AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! **

* * *

It was Christmas day. The Borrow had never been so busy, so filled with life. Molly rushed around squawking orders to her husband and the boys whom were busy around the tree opening presents and such. The Tree stood proudly in the corner of the room covered in bright reds and gold's: typical Gryffindor family! Ginny ran down the stairs with Hermione's wrist securely in her hand.

"Ginny please! I think my wrist might dislocate!" Her friend laughed and let go as soon as she saw the pile of presents left under the tree without people crammed around it. She waited by the sofa not wanting to spoil what would have been a perfect Christmas if not her. _Yes_, she had ruined their perfect Christmas with her problems. Harry jumped up; his arms filled with presents and grinned at her. He reminded her of a small child opening a new bike; the bright gleam in his eyes was reflected with Ron's and Ginny's. It made her want to laugh.

"Come on Mione! You haven't opened your yet!" _She had presents! Oh, the Weaselys and their kindness._ She walked over carefully tiptoeing around the mass of parcels and paper. Ron opened his in a rather barbaric manner, like it was alive or something! She laughed and smiled at the red head as her friends pushed presents into her lap and around her feet. She had received the mandatory jumper from Molly and Arthur, a copy of _Twenty potions for brilliant witches _from Ginny, tickets to see Bulgaria vs. England from Ron along with a picture of him in his new team.

"Vain much Ron?" He blushed and hugged her. "Thank you." She proceeded to the next gift form Harry: an invisibility cloak. Hermione stared at it in wonder for many seconds before gaping at the green-eyed boy. "Harry, you got me an invisibility cloak?" He beamed at her.

"You might need it, Merry Christmas Mione!" She grinned and hugged him tightly. Her best friend…including the two red heads. "Thank you so much." After everything was done the three ran upstairs and changed.

At the table for breakfast Hermione sat listening to her friends waffle on and on. She suddenly thought of how Draco was spending his Christmas. Happy? Sad? _Whatever, she didn't need to care about him. He could take care of himself! _But her bitter thoughts couldn't stop the feeling of abandonment. She had left him in that house, with his father…and _him_. The sound of flapping wings made her ump as an elegant eagle owl dropped down in front of her with a package in it's mouth. All eyes were on her. She carefully took the green package and stroked the owl's head. In a flash the owl was gone again, leaving just as gracefully as it had appeared.

"Well? Go on Mione open it." Ron urge eying the present with awe. She rolled her eyes and carefully tore the paper from the box. Inside sat a black leather book with a silver picture on the front: a dragon and a phoenix. The two moved together on the cover as she studied it. The dragon roared silently letting swirls of silver twirl around whilst the phoenix flew around in circles.

"Whoa." Ginny leaned in closer as Hermione opened to the first page. Photos covered the ivory pages, ones of her from school, at Hogsmeade, laughing and smiling with her friends, of her getting sorted, hitting Malfoy in the face. She grimaced at that one. There were captions around the pictures as they moved as well as tiny flowers in the corners. The book was exquisite! Each memory made her smile and frown at the same time. At the end there were photos of her and Draco, smiling, hugging, kissing! She breathed in heavily quickly flicking through. Many pages were still left blank at the end. She closed the book and closed her eyes as well breathing deeply for some thoughts to come, some rational thoughts. She missed him dearly even after al he done, yet he cared enough to make her this! Either it was some cruel trick to get her to run back to him or…or he nearly cared for her.

"Hey, there's a note." Harry pointed to the piece of parchment sitting in the packaging. Hermione stared at it before picking it up. There was a blue rose attached to it.

_**Dearest Hermione,**_

_**I don't know where to begin. As mother would always say: 'at the start would be best'. You are angry with me and have every right to be so but please listen to my side before making your final judgement on my character. I admit I have done many a bad thing in my time but this had to be the worse. I hurt some I love very dearly and probably now will never win back your full trust but I must defend myself. **_

_**You now know who my 'boss' is and I am so sorry for not telling you but I know exactly how you would have reacted. I should have had more faith in you. You're an incredible witch Hermione, the best I've known in a long time. Bladevore set up with my father to trick me into his services: I knew the day we had wed. I cannot break this… this bond without performing some sort of deed. I am working on this so please believe me when I say that none of this was my choice. **_

_**This brings me to the horrid part of the truth. My mission, my job, was to get you pregnant by the end of the month. When I refused to let you have any part in 'his' business well, things got out of hand. He gave me a potion, which I was supposed to give to you. However…I didn't. I drank it instead and made our baby. Please I implore you once again to hear me out. I love you more than anything on this earth, if you…if you left I don't know what I would do. **_

_**I know that you'll probably discard all of this when you're finished but please think about it. You're too smart to be blinded by the facts in front of you, smarter than me even! Please, see me. I love you. Say hello to our baby from me, and take care. **_

_**Draco** _

By the end of the letter Hermione was crying. Salty drops fell onto the paper and dripped off the end of her nose. A hand rose to the now small bump of her stomach. Ginny wrapped her slim arms around her comfortingly whilst Harry took the letter.

"Shush, it's ok Herm, everything's ok." Hermione shook her head stubbornly and stared at the book.

"He loves me Ginny, but… I can't…I can't…"

"I know. I believe him but it's not up to me. It's your call." She nodded and wiped away the drops form her eyes.

"Well, this would account for many things but I don't understand something." All eyes turned to Harry as he combed the letter, " What does he mean by _break the bond with a deed_?" Silence filled the room.

* * *

A grumpy Draco sat at his desk surrounded by papers. His usually shiny white blond locks were messily splayed on his head; his eyes were dull and shadowed from lack of sleep. The black quill wrote swiftly on the parchment and several forms he had to fill. He couldn't believe that he was doing this: covering up a mass murder for his _'boss'_. Last night more than 200 muggles had died, and he had failed to stop it. Children, women, men, fathers, mothers, grandparents…all gone. He thought of his own child growing rapidly inside it's caring mother. Another tear slipped from his eye before he could stop it. He had cried too much this week. The door to his office creaked open. Narcissa took the silver tray from the timid house elf and stepped inside.

"Merry Christmas Draco." She placed the tray on his desk and smiled at him. "Working on Christmas day?" He looked up briefly hoping to hide his eyes from her.

"Thank you mother." He took a sip from the cup of coffee before scrawling down on the parchment again. To tell the truth she was worried about her son, he was getting worse each day.

"Is this from Hermione?" She fingered the onyx dragon statue at the end of his desk, the ruby eyes glowing. He stared at the object struggling not to cringe at her name. He could only nod. "How long has she been gone Draco?" He gulped and looked down.

"Four days." Narcissa nodded.

"If you would just-"

"It's none of your concern. This is her decision." He got up and stared out of the misty window. Narcissa stared at her son in shock. _He was just like his father._

"Draco. Don't you dare speak to me with such disrespect! I am your mother. Don't be like your father dear, you're not that type of person." He turned to look at her.

"Don't you love my father?" She looked down at his desk.

"I did once. I loved the man before the monster. Make your own decisions boy, before it's too late." Then she left. _Great!_ He groaned and ran a place hand through his hair. _How could things get any worse?_ Another knock at his door. Eyes flaring he marched over and wrenched it open.

"WHAT?" The frightened house elf shook and cowered.

"There is a lady here to see you sir. Jule is sorry for disturbing you sir. " _Hermione, it must be Hermione! _

_"_Thank you, I'll be right down."He closed the door and rushed around to find a comb. After running down stairs he waltzed into the sitting room where he found her. But…it wasn't Hermione.

"Ooh Draco darling you look fabulous! Although I expected you to be bored to of your mind with that mudblood in your house." Pansy smiled at him forcing his to drop. _He had to ask! _

"Careful what you say about my wife Pansy. What are you doing here?" He stood staring everywhere but at her.

"I'm here on business actually. My boyfriend spent me over. I'm to look after your _wife _whilst she's pregnant." _Yuck, of all the jobs to give me!_ Pansy thought coldly about the woman. Draco stared at her like she had grown two heads.

"What? I don't need you and who the hell sent you here anyway?"

"My boyfriend."

"Yes I know that." He patience was wearing thin today.

"You might know him as Bladevore… the great." She sighed. _Oh that was just wrong! _His face grew into a twisted feature showing his disgusted but was able to hide it well enough.

"Well, she isn't here at the moment so go away."

"If she isn't here where else could she be? A pregnant woman out alone on Christmas?" Draco groaned inside.

"Just leave Pansy." The woman pompously stood and walked to the door. _Thank Merlin! _He collapsed into the chair as the door slammed: fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose. A familiar stabbing pain announced its arrival in his stomach. The horrible feeling causing him to double over and groan in pain. The pains had grown over the past few days, slowly creeping up his body. The poison in his system slowly ate away at is insides. Well, at least Hermione would be safe this way. It was the only way.

"Draco? Oh my what-"

"Leave me, I'm-uh- fine." His voice was gruff and almost inaudible as he slunk away from Narcissa.

* * *

Back at the Borrow Hermione was staring in the mirror. Mouth open she moved form straight to profile and back and forth looking down at her stomach. It had grown! Not just anything but a large bump had appeared. But she was only what…a little over a month pregnant. _I should not be this big!_

"I think it had something to do with that potion. Maybe it makes babies grow faster." Hermione gaped in shock at Ginny whom was staring at her overly large belly.

"But that means at this rate the pregnancy will only last a few weeks, maybe three months!"

"Maybe that's what he wants." Harry stood next to Ginny with a glassy look in his eyes. "Maybe Bladevore needs this baby quickly, something to do with all these muggle attacks lately." Hermione looked down and rubbed her 'bump'. _I need Draco!_

"Please, Harry. I'm scared." The boy's face softened and his arms hugged her gently. But it wasn't this pair of arms she wanted to feel.

"You'll be fine herm, we all will." He smiled comfortingly at her before leaving kissing Ginny quickly.

"So when you getting married?" Ginny's face lit up like a bulb.

"Six weeks!" Hermione smiled and hugged her friend in her excitement. _At least someone was happy. _

"I'm happy for you both. I just wish me and Draco could have what you have."

"But you do, you just can't see how strong the bond is!" Hermione looked at her in a strange way before looking at the knock on the window. A long owl stood proudly pecking at the glass. Opening the glass she let the owl and icy wind float inside. There was a note attached to the eagle owl's leg:

_**Meet me at the oak, 15 minutes. **_

_**D** _

* * *

**Well there you have it, another chapter over. Can't wait until next time!**

**Draco: Now as I was saying-**

**Me: You showed Ron WHAT!?**

**Harry: It was only an educational thing Mione calm down!**

**Me: You're telling me you let Ron, RON, watch a video all about the dangers of sex? (Two boys grin) Uh! Why do I bother?**

**Draco: It was so funny! His face! He only watched the title and started crying! (Both laugh)**

**Me: Molly's gonna kill both of you! So is Ginny. (Stares at Harry)**

**Harry: Gotta go, see ya! (Disapparates)**

**Me: Draco.**

**Draco: Yes?**

**Me: I think you deserve a punishment. (He smiles)**

**Draco: And what would this punishment entail? (I hold up a toilet brush)**

**Me: Oh, nothing much.**


	19. Other side

**Good day to you all! I'm in such a good mood right now and I don't know why! Just watched Chicago again, AWESOME!! **

**Ron: Please no more! I can't take it! (Covers eyes with hand dramatically) **

**Harry: I'm with you on this one Ron. **

**Draco: Me too!**

**Ginny: That was awesome! Can we watch it again? (Boys gape at her) **

**Me: Sure thing. (Reaches for remote)**

**Draco/ Harry/Ron: NO! (Pile on) **

**Hermione: What on earth? **

**Ginny: We're watching Chicago! **

**Hermione: (gasps) No way move over Ron. (Sits down smiling next to Gin) **

**Me: Ha! We're even now so uh! (Sticks tongue out, boys sulk and mutter) Enjoy this readers, much more over the holidays to come! **

**Harry: I can't wait until you lot go to sleep. **

**Ginny: Uh, why? (Harry whispers to others) **

**Draco: Oh Potter I didn't know you had it in you! (Girls gulp) **

**Hope you all enjoy this, your comments are always welcome and any critics are great! Yes, I did just say that. ON WITH THE SHOW! **

* * *

"Now you all know the plan. That will be all, go." The many obedient cloaked figures left the dark room in a hurry as their master sat in the armchair nearest to the roaring fire. With one hand supporting his weary head the other held up a glass filled with a sickly blue liquid. "Wait, Malfoy come here." The blond haired man stopped in mid step turning towards the figure slowly. "Are you deaf boy? Now!" Draco rushed forwards with the elegance and grace of a Malfoy soon standing in front of the pale gentleman bowing.

"My lord." His silver gaze was met with the stabbing ice cold one. It sent shivers of fear down his spine.

"Sit." He gestured to the chair opposite his gaze returning to the flames of the gentle fire. Once he was seated, straight up in the wooden chair, he turned to him. "How is your wife? I assume she is well looked after."

"She is fine master."

"I have heard from a…reliable source that she is not at the manor any more. Now, what kind of husband would let his pregnant beloved stay anywhere but under his protection?" Draco clenched his fists in his lap but remained silent. Bladevore smirked at the boy. "Am I to presume that you care so little for this women?"

"I would die for her. She is my life please do not think otherwise." He spoke through clenched teeth wishing nothing more than to deck this vulgar man on the floors of his own house. Brushing back a strand of rebellious hair the master rose from his chair, Draco stood quickly matching his height.

"If this be case, keep her close boy. We can't afford any mistakes. Your father informs me that you have been…rather unwilling to co0-operate. Well, what do you have to say?"

"Only that I am your loyal and faithful servant my lord." Draco bowed. Soft laughter rose from a bitter throat. The sound echoed and bounced from the walls.

"Good. Now go we have a big day tomorrow." He sneered as if he were speaking to a child. Draco nodded and left. Bladevore smirked as a pair of sleek hands wrapped around his waist. "The boy will learn. Even if I have to crucio him until his pleads, he will learn." The owner of the hands chuckled and kissed the man's rough cheek.

"Draco was always stubborn, all the Malfoy's are." Pansy caressed his chest in a suggestive way making a fire suddenly blaze in his insanely blue orbs.

"You remember you're job darling?" A sickening smile gripped the girls face.

* * *

Ginny sat on the couch next to her fiancé: Harry. His bright green eyes gleamed down at her whilst her equally shining smile brightened his face. The moment was one of those brief, quick, tender moments the couple had alone. With Harry's training and the problems around them moments like these were priceless.

"Harry! Malfoy's here already!" Ron shouted from the hall. The two of them groaned and shared a quick kiss before the silence was ruined. A distraught looking Draco stalked into the room his gaze burning holes into the floor. Ron followed him, watching the man as if he were a prisoner on parole.

"Ok, easy Ron. He's on our side remember." Harry shot the red head a look and nodded to Draco. The blond was silent and sat down.

"I have information." Harry waited expectantly.

"Well? What is it?" Draco sighed and kept his gaze fixed on the carpeted floor.

" They've staged an attack tomorrow morning, on a muggle high school in London. We attack at 9. They're meeting after at the Leaky Cauldron at 10 in the evening." Harry nodded.

"Thank you. I'll warn the Order." However, Draco didn't look so hopeful, Harry placed a firm hand on his shoulder causing him to look up sharply. "We will end this Draco. No matter what it takes. It's extremely brave of you to help us as you have."

"I'm not doing it for you Potter, I'm doing it for my family's sake. Besides, I doubt there is anything your gang can do to stop these guys." Harry went to protest when Draco cut him off. "Trust me, I've seen them kill mercilessly. They're barbaric and cruel; nothing stops them from their goal." Ron slipped past the two dragging his coat behind him.

"Hey, where you goin' mate?" Ron turned his face a mask of surprise and confusion.

"I, um, I have to meet Lav. You know how she keeps hugging me Harry!" Harry laughed and smiled at his friend. Draco on the other hand was more suspicious. Before he could ask Ron was gone out of the door into the cold winter night.

"Leave him, you know how Ron is so…what's the word?"

"Compulsive? Stupid?"

"Yeah sort of." The two chuckled softly as a pair of footsteps thundered down the many stairs of the Burrow. Ginny came running in followed by a now rather large looking Hermione. Draco's gazed was fixed on the hypnotising witch that walked groggily past him and into the kitchen.

"Look! Look!" Ginny virtually shoved the Daily Prophet under their noses.

"Whoa…" There was a picture of Hermione on the front with the title:

**NEW MALFOY HEIR ON THE WAY **

_No way!_Draco grabbed the paper from the red head and read infuriated. He would have to change this! After all it was his _job. _Harry whispered gently to the red head whilst Draco skimmed the article fury written all over his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione wasn't so shocked by that her face was on the front cover, after all she was a Malfoy now. It did make her feel exposed though, but how did the Prophet know? Or get pictures of her when she hadn't left the Burrow for weeks. She moved around the wooden kitchen to get a glass of water stiffly. By now she was rather on the large side. Really a normal pregnant woman would hardly have a bump yet she looked like she was 7 months already! Her small hand settled on her stomach feeling as the baby moved inside her. A smile appeared on her face.

"It's ok little one. Mummy's here don't worry." She whispered mostly to herself.

"Hermione?" Her head whipped up to stare into pools of unicorn blood. Draco's eyes stared back softly making her want to hold him so much. Hermione had missed him a great deal but couldn't bring herself to ignore her Gryffindor pride. He shifted awkwardly desperately wanted to hold her to him. He would beg if it meant getting her back. True it was below him but right now all Draco needed was some comfort, the comfort of his growing family.

"Draco." Hermione finally spoke ending the silence. He was pleased that she was at least speaking. She leant against the counter sipping her glass of icy water whilst Draco put his hands into his pockets.

"So…how are you?" He asked never taking his eyes of her as if his wife would turn to dust if he just looked away. Hermione shrugged.

"Fine. A little distressed perhaps but ok. You?" He nodded.

"I never realised before just how lonely the Manor can be. I miss you." Hermione looked away unable to think of coherent words with his burning gaze on her. "Please, Hermione," He moved forward so they were just a metre apart, " I know that-that you'll never forgive me but please. I'm begging you just put me out of my misery. I love you, so much." A lump caught the words in her throat, tears threatened in escape. _No, no more. Not now not ever. _She couldn't stand to look at her husband anymore, seeing him pleading, begging for her was too much.

"Draco. I,"

"Please my love, please don't turn me away. I need to be with our baby, I need to protect him, love him if you'll just let me." She turned to him, eyes warm and soft.

"What makes you think it'll be a boy?" A small half-hearted smile appeared on the blond man's face.

"Malfoy's are always boys darling." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Draco I missed you so much. I love you." Draco wanted to cry with joy! He tightly pressed her to him without crushing the baby. He finally felt whole again, the warmth spreading between them igniting his soul. Releasing Hermione from the embrace he pressed his pale lips to hers pouring all his passion and love into it. Hermione stumbled slightly at the attack on her mouth but melted inside. Pulling back she stared into his laughing eyes. "Never do something so stupid again or I might not forgive you." He chuckled and kissed her again resting a hand on her stomach as if bringing their child into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I love you both so much." Smiling she pulled apart and walked towards the door with his hand securely in hers. They walked calmly out into the wintry garden. When Hermione shivered Draco put an arm around her. They sat outside together for some time looking up at the stars; Draco's coat was wrapped around her shoulders. "Have you thought of any names?" Hermione stared up at him thoughtfully.

"I think we should carry on the constellation names. Sort of a tradition wouldn't you say?" Draco nodded.

"I've always liked the name Scorpios. It's the scorpion constellation. Or Perseus _the hero_!"

"You're still sure it's a boy aren't you?" His answering smile made her eyes roll.

"Fine. What girl names have you got?"

"Lyra, or maybe Mira. You see that one there." She pointed up at the sky.

"Yeah that's Draco."

"No the smaller one next to it. That's Lyra." Draco looked up thoughtfully, _how fitting. _" And that one there is Cepheus."

"The King." Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"So you did pay attention in Astronomy then." Draco laughed and hugged looking back up at the starry sky.

* * *

The next day Hermione waited patiently for the boy's return. After Draco had explained Bladevore's murder plot the boys had left first thing. Ginny was helping Molly clean up the house with several cleaning spells.

"Can I do anything?"

"Certainly not, in your condition honey you need to rest." Hermione pouted at the older woman.

"I'm pregnant not petrified! Past me my wand and I'll help." Molly gave her daughter a look of certainty, Ginny smiled at her mum and nodded giving Hermione her wand watching as her eyes lit up.

"It must be a while now since you used it." Hermione nodded and helped the girl clean the floors.

"Do you think the boys will be alright?" Molly looked worriedly out of the window. Ginny patted her mother's shoulder and offered a smile of comfort.

"They managed to win the last war, why not his one? They all know what their doing." Hermione smiled at Ginny and cleaned the pots on the side with a cleaning spell.

* * *

"Parkinson, Goyle you take the back. Crabbe, Malfoy the front. I want the whole of the wizarding world in uproar, now make me proud." Bladevore sent them away with a flick of his hand. The four deatheaters marched out of building with determined expressions set in stone. Today was Draco's big day. Pansy exchanged looks with him down Diagon Alley as the four stalked down the narrow streets ignoring the passing stares that people gave them.

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy!"

"What are your thoughts on..."

"Tell us are you leaving your wife?" The reporters swarmed like flies around them shouting questions and pushing their speakers close to his face. With a scowl Draco pushed them aside and the others followed forward. The others were constantly annopyed with this but daren't say anything, sfater all the Malfoy's had a reputation. Around people like them he was a different person. He was cruel, unfeeling, a heart monster prepared to kill at all in his way. Much he was like his father, a younger version. All deatheaters feared him, yet pitied him.

"Goyle, have a little dignity with this mission. We don't the muggles to be too traumatised." Goyle sniggered. The four advanced on the school where hundreds of young teenage muggles hurrying into the building. Draco thought back to his days at Hogwarts. "Just like old times. The four of us terrorising muggleborns." Covering themselves in an invisibilty charm Goyle and Pansy went around the back whilst Crabbe and DRaco stalked towards the front. A lump rose in his throat thinking if he failed the children would scream, run in panic. Cry as their friends lay cold, unmoving on the burning gorund. He had seen it before and it broke his heart. Then again throughout his life Draco had had his fari share of horrorific scenes starting from when he was a child.

"Uh, Draco can I?"

"Go ahead." Draco gulped and waited as Crabbe fired a spell.

"Bombardo!" The school doors exploded sending rumble everywhere. _Potter where are you?_ Draco looked around waiting to see the scar head or a flash of red hair. Several teachers and students screamed as rumble came tumbling down. Crabbe laughed and walked on. Seeing the blasted signal Draco forced Crabbe to the ground whispering _'petrificus totalis'._ He could hear people shouting, cursing at each other. Racing past terrified students being rushed outside by teahcers he found the company in the canteen. Potter was attacking Pansy whilst Ron fought with Goyle. There were others there that he didn't recognise: people from the Order. Thier white mist bodies flew around forcing the deatheaters to back away into the centre so they were surround.

"Draco don't just stand there! Help us!" Pansy hissed as green flashes lit up the room. He strode forward.

"Sorry Pansy, things change." His cold eyes bore into her frightened ones. The members of the Order surrounded them. Draco joining. "We need to hurry Potter, they'll get suspicous." Harry nodded and spoke quickly to the others. Remus Lupin and Madeye grabbed hold of the three deatheaters before disapparating away.

"Good job Malfoy. It appears we can trust each other." Draco smirked back taking Harry's outstreched hand.

"Maybe we can."

"Lets go everyone!"

* * *

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED? MY MOST TRUSTED FOLLOWERS IN AZAKBAN!" The dark crowd shivered and backed away like scared children as their master roared. The man turned sharply on the messenger pinning him up against the wall with his powers. The boy stared at Bladevore in horror. "You are sure of this? That young Malfoy has turned against us." The red head nodded mutely. "Then we shall see. Zabini, Johnstone." The two stepped forward from the retreating crowd.

"Yes my lord."

"I think it is time we had a little chat with the lady." His smirk grew as the two bowed and left immediately. _Yes, he had missed their interesting conversations._ "Now, Mr Weasely. I think your payment is over due." The man pinned up against the wall gulped.

"I wish no better payment than to serve you my lord." Bladevore smiled eerily.

"Good, now come here." Arthur was released from the wall and obediently moved to bow before his master. "Give me your hand." He outstrecthed his arm towards him. Grabbing it the pale man turned his wand made from bone into his wrist tatooing it with the dragon.

* * *

"You three are the oddest team I've ever seen!" Hermione hugged Harry, Ron and then Draco. Molly smiled at the boys and praised them for coming home safely.

"Ron dear come and set the table will you?" Draco gripped onto Hermione and rested his chin on her head. Ginny took Harry into a quieter room.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I've haven't felt this free in a long time. " He sighed feeling much happier.

"Hows the baby?" She laughed and took his hand guiding it towards her stomach.

"You feel her moving, she knows your here." Draco frozen in amazment, the tiny form underneath his hands moved.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" She smiled up at him before kissing his cheek.

"We girls just know these things."

* * *

**Tadah! More action for you, must warn you though that this story is sadly reaching the end. Maybe I'll write a sequel!**


	20. Seperated

**

* * *

**

Heya peoples! Another update, yeah! Can't believe that I'm only a few chapter's away from the end, so sad

**; ( but don't panic…. After much debating and thought I have decided to do a sequel! ****So look out in a couple of weeks for it.**

**Hermione: Great! Another part of my life stuck to Malfoy! **

**Me: Ah come on, it's not so bad… **

**Draco: Yeah, after all you get a chance with me! Slytherin sex god! (Girls gape) **

**Hermione: UH, that's just wrong. Oh bad images! Sorry Lycan gotta go. (Leaves quickly) **

**Me: Now look what you've done! Will you stop smirking! **

**Draco: I'm right and you know it. **

**Me: Oh please! You're the most annoying, arrogant… **

**Draco: Handsome, intelligent, charming… **

**Me: Selfish, obnoxious person I've ever met. **

**Draco: Yep, you like me. See you later err…what's the muggle phrase again? **

**Me: (groans) Alligator! Uh sometimes I wish you would just leave! **

**Draco: Can't stop any longer, I have child to terrorise! (Rubs his hands and leaves, I sigh) **

**Me: Thank god! Anyway, does anyone have any ideas on what I can call the sequel? Suggestions are very welcome! **

* * *

"ALRIGHT, alright hold your hippogriffs for Merlin's sake!" Molly shouted as she opened the door as the continuous knocking banged on. Outside stood two tall men, their faces shadowed by long hooded cloaks. "Um, can I help you?"

"Why, yes. We're here to see a Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. We are old friends of hers." The man smiled under his cloak. Molly stared at the two suspiciously.

"I'm sorry but Hermione does not reside her any longer." Zabini laughed.

"Forgive us madam but we saw her entering the building not 10 minutes ago." The older lady stuttered and was about to clear them off when a strong hand touched her shoulder.

"It's alright dear. I know these gentlemen, they would do nothing to harm Hermione trust me." Arthur smiled tenderly at Molly who eyed him before stepping aside.

"Please follow me." The two strode inside pulling down their dark hoods. Arthur Weasely whispered harshly to them before leaving to find the witch.

* * *

Hermione sat with her old leather book in her lap. The soft glow form the sun filtered in the room giving it a warm feeling. However, she couldn't concentrate with the Weasely siblings bickering in the background.

"RON HOW COULD YOU EAT THEM _ALL_?"

"Well, no body else was going to eat them!"

"THEY WERE MINE! YOU ATE _ALL TEN PACKETS_ OF CHOCOLATE FORGS IN _1 HOUR_!" Ron smiled.

"New record!" Ginny threw her hands in the air frustrated and groaned.

"I HATE YOU SOMETIMES RONALD!"

"Love you dear sister!" Ron called as an angry Ginny stomped out of the room.

"Ron that wasn't nice." Hermione stated giving him her most stern look. He shrugged.

"It's what comes with be a brother." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read about potions. Ginny appeared at the door a few seconds later glaring at her brother.

"Visitors for you Mione." Hermione's brows knitted together on confusion.

"Visitors?"

"Yeah, I don't trust them Mione. What do we do?" She gulped, fear written all over her face.

"I doubt if they will give up if I say no. Um, I need to get out."

"In your condition I don't think so. Floo would be the best, disapparating would kill the baby." She nodded thinking of how to get away. Who they were, they certainly had something to do with the '_New Dark Lord'._

"But the only fireplace is down stairs in the living room!" Ginny sighed and looked around quickly at Ron whom was panicking."

"Oh this is bad."

"We need Harry here…"

"No, we'll be fine, just stay calm and follow my lead."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione waddled down the wooden steps where the two _visitors _came into her view. They appeared to be whispering to each other. Ron flanked her with Ginny who was wearing her 'war' face.

"Gentlemen. It has been too long." She smiled politely at them as they bowed their heads towards her.

"Mrs. Malfoy you look as lovely as ever." Zabini smiled and went to kiss her hand. She pulled it back.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini. Now I have no doubt that you are here on business but I must be rude. Forgive me but I am...somewhat engaged at the present." The two nodded with small smiles on their faces. Johnston laughed at her 'sidekicks'.

"We understand completely but we would only take up a minute of your time. The news we have is urgent and, private." He eyed the two at Hermione's side. She panicked inside.

"I see. Ginny, Ron." Ginny gaped at her whilst Ron glared at the two men sizing them up.

"Mione." Ginny's whispered warning was cut off suddenly.

"I'll be fine. They wouldn't dare hurt me." She stole a brief look at them before staring at the siblings.

Molly quickly moved around the kitchen flicking her wand at several pots and pans putting them on the stove. Arthur walked up and tapped her shoulder. The woman jumped and turned sharply.

"Oh, dear don't do that to me. My poor nerves!" Arthur chuckled before kissing her.

"Need a hand love?" She smiled at him.

"Actually, could you get the spices form the cupboard?" He nodded and went in.

"There aren't here Molly, I can't see them." Molly sighed rolling her eyes and marched over. Stepping into the cupboard she pushed her idle husband out of the way reaching up on her toes to reach the damn stack of herbs. Once outside the door closed shut. There was a locking sound. _Not good! _She moved to open the handle. The door was locked.

"Arthur? ARTHUR WEASELY!" She reached for her wand but found it was not there. She had left it on the counter. Cursing she banged on the door.

With her two sidekicks gone Hermione folded her arms and stared at the two dark men.

"Well, what is your news?" Zabini smiled at her and shared a brief look with Johnston.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three fours away Ron and Ginny were huddled around a pair of 'ear phones' listening intently to the conversation downstairs.

"Anything wrong yet?"

"Shush!" Ron closed his eyes in concentration.

"I really don't like this."

"Me neither, I've had enough lets go! Bring your wand."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your meeting is long over due." Hermione eyed them both worriedly. The strode forward in one quick movement. With a wand under her throat and another in her back she froze.

"Don't move a muscle, that includes your mouth. Now be a good girl and you won't be harmed." Her breathing back erratic and shaky, her hands clenched at her sides. Mr. Weasely strode in with a cold expression. Zabini laughed.

"Nice work Weasely. Come on." Hermione anted to screamed, kick, fight her way out of their grip. She was about to scream for Ron when the wand at her throat dug deeper. All four of them entered the fireplace, Arthur grabbing a handful of green powder looked back to see his children running down the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed leaping over the remaining stairs desperately trying to reach his best friend. He was too late. His best friend was gone, maybe to death!

"NO! No!" Panic swiftly took over them both. Listening carefully Ginny's eyes widened.

"MUM!" The two rushed into the kitchen were strange bangs were coming form the cupboard. The stove was on fire, pots overflowing and spreading it's fiery contents anywhere.

"DAMN! Get mum quick!" Ron quickly used a spell to put the fire out whilst his sister ran over to the cupboard.

"Alohamora!" The door unlocked and a flustered Molly burst out rushing into her daughter.

"Oh my, oh my are you ok? Where's Hermione? Your father?"

"Gone mum, gone." Tears slowly ran down the red boy's cheeks.

* * *

In a stuffy large office Draco sat in his chair scribbling words onto parchment breathing heavily. A hand pressed to his chest trying to stop the spread of pain throughout his already weakened body.

"Oh hell!" Dropping his quill he leant back in his chair one hand stuck to his chest whilst the other reached for a glass of water. His dark door burst open revealing a pale Harry, wand in hand he rushed in.

"Draco hurry get your stuff we – what happened to you?" Draco glared at the black haired boy getting up slowly.

"What do you want Potter? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Harry stared at him for a second before continuing.

"Hermione's gone missing." That caught his attention immediately.

"What?"

"She was taken about 10 minutes ago. Ginny said they took her by floo network but we have to hurry. Mr. Weasely was involved." Draco stared at him before grabbing his coat and wand.

"I know where they are." He winced whilst trying to put his coat on retreating into an introvert position. Harry rushed forward to help him. "No, I'm fine. Go." The two of them rushed out of the office ignoring the many surprised faces and calls.

"Malfoy what is wrong? You're in pain." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well done Potter. It's a long story." The two disapparated away.

At the Burrow Molly was pacing madly whilst Ginny kept looking out of the window. Ron sat in the chair, his fists clenched and jaw set. Personally, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the person responsible for all this. It was just like in the war only this time it was his other best friend involved.

"They're here!" Ginny almost shouted making him jump from his seat. Molly rushed towards the door and wrenched it open. Harry and Draco strode in and looked around.

"Thank goodness! We have to hurry Harry before something happens!" Ginny hugged Harry tightly before grabbing her coat and wand. Draco looked around the room as if very movement, even of his eyes, caused immense pain. Ron inclined his head to the blond.

"What's up with him?" Harry shrugged and walked out of the door the three of them following.

"Where Draco?" Draco looked at them then up at the sky in thought.

"Malfoy Manor."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, that's all folks! Keep in tune to find out what happens next time…**


	21. The Dark

**Guess what! Updating twice in one day, I can't believe it! **

**Harry: Neither can we. **

**Hermione: Yeah, don't you have a life or something? **

**Me: You know I could every easily kill both of you of in this chapter right? (Both stare) **

**Harry: You wouldn't. (I smile) **

**Me: Want to bet? **

**Enjoy it chaps! Last chapter but two… so sorry :(**

* * *

Hermione sat on a comfortable bed in one of the spare rooms of the Manor. Fear gripped her heart and soul, instinctively she thought of ways to save her baby. Her Life didn't seem as important. Only two candles in the corner; casting giant shadows onto the walls of the room. She told herself that she wouldn't cry; she had to be strong to protect her loved one that depended on her for life. So vulnerable and fragile her baby wouldn't last long against these monsters if she let them take it. Her small hands surrounded her stomach like a shield, a wall against the invaders. Opposite, the door creaked open revealing a tall women holding a lit wand. She backed away fearfully into the corner of the bed wishing to hide.

"Hermione?" Her strong façade began to drop. It was useless.

"Narcissa, what's happening?" The blond woman walked forward and sat next to her on the bed wrapping her sleek arms around the frightened girl.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. If, if I had known-"

"None of this is your fault. If anyone's it's your husband's." Narcissa stiffened and looked away releasing Hermione from her safe hold.

"Husband no more." She looked own at her with watery eyes. "I'm divorcing him." Hermione took in a shaky breath and stared at her in confusion.

"I thought divorce was virtually impossible for wizards and witches." The older lady smiled elegantly.

"_Virtually_, but not impossible if you know the right people." Hermione nodded and looked down at her now very large stomach. A pale hand gripped her chin pulling it up gently. Narcissa offered a smile. "Don't lose faith dear, Draco loves you too much to give up you and your baby. He is different from his father, he will do the right thing."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he is the same as he was back at Hogwarts, a true Slytherin?" There was hopelessness written all over the brown head's face.

"No, no dear. He has changed too much to go back. If you had seen the difference that you made to our family." Her smile faltered and turned into a frown. Loud voices sounded form the corridor filled both women's hearts with dread. The door burst open hitting the wall.

"Rise and shine Missy." Cruel voices hissed laughter and entered the room. Lucius Malfoy stared coldly at his wife whom rose from the bed standing equally to him.

"Get out of here Narcissa before I do something Ii won't regret." The blond woman shook her head and stood in front of Hermione.

"No, you get out of here. I've had enough of you Lucius and your _hobbies_. Have you no feelings or care for your daughter in law at all? Your _heir_?" Lucius' mouth twitched at the word and curled back into a hiss.

"Care is a weakness. Malfoy's have no weakness Narcissa you should know that from past experience." She laughed, a cold harsh sound making Hermione shiver.

"You're no husband of mine."

"Yes we've been threw this before." He pushed passed the watching crowd and towards Hermione. He grabbed Narcissa's arm and thrust her aside. Zabini took over his grip on her arms.

"No, please leave her alone! Lucius!" He stood in front of Hermione and stared at her with a face void of everything. She sat upright using what courage she had left. Anger burned in her brown orbs as if willing fire to spout form them and kill the man. One hand went to her throat whilst the other forced a bottle of potion down her throat. She closed her mouth and managed to knock the foul red liquid out of his hand. It smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Eyes burning with fury he went to strike her.

"Now, now Lucius. It that any way to treat a lady?" His hand stopped in mid air, his head turning to the new voice that entered the room. When Bladevore entered all backed away forming an aisle for him bowing their heads in respect. Using his wand the man fixed the vial and held it in the tips of his fingers smiling cruelly at the blond who hung his head slightly.

"Forgive me my lord." He nodded and backed away so his master could come forward. Hermione glared at the approaching figure with pure hatred.

"Leave." The crowd dispersed." Wait, Malfoys you stay." He stood staring at Hermione with a intent tat made her wanted to run. Narcissa rushed forward to be with her daughter in law. Lucius remained behind like an obedient dog. Bladevore held the red vial up to inspect it.

"How are you Miss? It has been long since we last spoke." She remained silently staring at the wall, the floor, anywhere but at this disgusting creature in front of her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She glared up into his dark eyes wishing nothing more than to murder him.

"You sicken me." He smiled at her.

"Well, nothing changes. Now drink this." She gazed at the vial and shook her head. "Drink. It." Nothing.

"What does it do?"

"It's a little invention of my own. I be brutally honest with you if you'll co-operate, it's potion to induce labour." Her eyes widened and her hand of her stomach tightened.

"Why? Why my baby?" tears were frozen in eyes. The man stared down at her seeing her as nothing more but a frightened girl. He leant down close to her.

"Because I need an important influence. Being both Malfoy and Regnarg your child will be the most powerful, influential existence on the Ministry. With my guidance of course as it's father." _Failing that, he could use its blood to make him strong, powerful but she didn't need to know that_. Fury raged inside her.

"It's just a baby, an innocent child. And you are certainly not the father!" She spat at him making the same cold smile form on his pale lips.

"But I will be soon, as soon as your _husband's _condition expands you will become my wife and your child shall be mine." She backed away from him slowly.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"You mean you don't know? Your very so brave _Draco_ failed to tell you that he drank poison?"

"What he never-" Then it dawned on her.

"Oh but he did. I if recall he drank the same potion intended for you my dear. Now enough chit chat." He thrust the vial into her shaking hands, she stared at it.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you drink it, I might be able to do something about your dear Draco's life." _Fat chance of that_! She gulped and looked down cursing to herself. She stole a quick glance at Narcissa who was shaking her head fiercely. The instance the potion slid down her throat the pain started. "Good girl." He turned to look at Narcissa. "Take care of her."

* * *

Four people stood in front of the Manor gates. The grey clouds of night pulling in over the house like a curtain from the rest of the world. This made the task at hand seem even more gruelling.

"Come on." Draco staggered and forced the great iron greats open. Harry shared at look with the others before whipping out his wand and running after.

"Malfoy. I really don't think you can go-"

"Shut it Potter. If that were the red head in there would you turn around? Would you give her up?" He shook his head silently. "Exactly." He turned around and kept going. Draco held his wand near his chest as if to conceal it.

"Right Ron, you go with Ginny and create a distraction. Me and Malfoy are going to find Hermione and stop this." Draco laughed coldly.

"You really think that two wizards recently got out from school can stop him? You've lost it Potter!" Harry frowned and turned to Ron.

"Kill any you have to. Once the Order arrive we'll be fine." He sent Draco a look before throwing on the invisibility cloak handing one to Draco.

"I thought you only had one." Putting on the cloak.

"This is Hermione's." He frowned and smelt it, _God it was her scent!_

"Hey, how come Malfoy gets it?"

"Shut up Ron and focus. We need you to go in first, create noise or something. Remus should be here any moment." The red heads nodded and went first. Harry reached out until he felt Draco's shoulder. "It'll be ok man, we won't lose either of them." For once Draco felt glad to have the Pothead there.

Ron waltzed up to the grand doors and shouted a curse making the large doors collapse. Draco winced as thousands of gallions went up in smoke. The two Weasely's marched inside shouting. Green flashes came out of the open hole.

"Lets go."

"Wait! There's a side entrance." Harry followed as Draco gripped his shoulder towing the boy towards the large hedge on the other side.

"Come on you death eaters! Fight me!" Ron screamed as figures in black chuckled at him.

"Stupid boy. Where did you come form then?" Zabini stepped forward firing a curse at his head. Laughing black figures all firing spells soon surrounded the pair, just playing with them.

"Ron? What are we doing?" Ron shrugged.

"PROTEGO! Our job- STUPIFY- Ginny!" _Come on come on where are you? _Johnston pushed Ron to the floor with his foot just as he cursed him.

"CRUCIO!" Ron screamed writhing in pain on the floor. Ginny rushed and fired spells to try and ward the invading enemy figures. Zabini laughed and waltzed up to her firing another curse missing her by centimetres. A white mist covered the man stopping his laughter. Other figures in white soon entered the building making Ginny sigh in relief. _At LAST!_

* * *

Draco and Harry ran down the dark halls of the basement past drunken figures and strange creatures. Draco had to stop, his hand clothing his heart as if it would keep it beating.

"Come on Malfoy!" Harry pulled on his arm forcing him to keep moving. His breath was now ragged and voice hoarse. His vision was becoming blurry and pain gripped his body. But he couldn't stop. Racing up stairs they searched listening, looking for some sign.

Up stairs Draco paused hearing a familiar chuckle.

"This way Potter, he's in there." The two stopped out side a large door leading to Lucius' private study. They heard laughing.

"Excellent. But a girl you say how odd. Well done my friend if only your son was as loyal." Bladevore sipped his glass of brandy as Lucius smirked.

"I am glad to meet your approval my lord. My son is…unfortunate.

"In deed. Go I hear there is a rabble down stairs, _enjoy_ yourself." The men sneered. _What? A girl? He had a baby girl! _

"Ok I've heard enough Potter capes off!" Draco threw his cloak off just as Harry took his off. They strode into the room wands pointed at the two men's chest. They stood with the most surprised, annoyed expression.

"Ah, young Draco has finally graced us with his presence!" Bladevore chuckled; mock bowing causing Lucius to laugh. "You are a fool boy, you should have run whilst you had the chance or at least joined us like the good like boy you are." Draco sneered.

"I want nothing to do with you, either of you!"

"I see, and this must be the famous Harry Potter." With a flick of his wand the doors behind them slammed shut. "I have dreamt of this day Potter, the day I finally get to revenge my dear cousin."

"I took him down so you won't be a problem." The man chuckled and paled the glass down.

"Confident are we well, we shall see. Avada Kedavra!" Harry ducked and the spell hit the doors narrowly missing Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" Whilst they fought Draco turned to his father.

"Stupify!" Both blonds fired curses at the other, father and son fighting for their lives.

In the ballroom black and white characters fought mist twirling around whilst spells collided and hit the walls, floor.

"RON!" Remus ran up firing a spell narrowly missing Ginny. "Where is Harry?"

"Don't know they went after Hermione!" He shouted over the roar of curses. Remus nodded blocking yet more spells that flew his way. The members of The Order out numbered the amount of death eaters here, luckily.

* * *

"Jule, Russo get some blankets." Narcissa barked orders at the house elves that ran around busily. Hermione lay on the bed cuddling the tiny bundle to her chest for dear life. The fragile little child slept soundly against her making small breathing noises. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks at both joy and despair. Narcissa beamed at them both and patted her head. "She's beautiful." Hermione smiled.

"She looks like her father." Her girl was a tiny version of Draco: pale skin, white blond hair, eye colour was still unknown.

"Blond hair, typical Malfoy trait. Oh, my grand daughter!" Narcissa picked up the sleepy baby from the mother and carried her around the room. Hermione felt so tired and almost dead after the evening's events. She had heard many noises coming from downstairs: shouting, screaming, and banging's. But she was in too much pain to care. Hermione wished that Draco was here to make everything right, to help her and their new daughter.

"Draco will be disappointed, he was sure it was a boy."

"What's her name?"

"Lyra, Lyra Malfoy." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I think that will suit you well little one." Narcissa touched the babies pink nose and looked down at her daughter in law collapsed on the bed. "Get some sleep Hermione, I'll watch over her." Hermione looked worried.

"But if I, I sleep she might be gone forever. I won't give her to them, I won't!"

"Shush it's alright I won't let them either. Us Malfoy's stick together." She patted the girl's head watching her smile gratefully and closed her eyes.

* * *

Objects broke and exploded as curse rebounded and hit things as the two pairs fired at the other. Bladevore kept his smirk in place whilst hitting the scar headed boy several times with curses.

"Your losing Harry. You may have been able to defeat Tom but me, you have no hope." Draco watched as the man picked him up by his throat. Lucius hit Draco on the back with a curse making him fall to the ground. The blond stood proudly like a lion over its kill. He stared down at the boy.

"You're no son of mine."

"And what kind of father are you?" Draco gasped. "I hate you, EXPELLIARMUS!" He watched as his father flew backwards and out of the window, taking his surprised expression with his. Draco gasped for breath and staggered, swaying as he got up. Potter was hanging in the air clawing at the man's bony hands. Using his last bit of strength he lifted his wand. "Stupify." Harry fell to the ground as Bladevore hissed, the curse hitting his hand. He turned sharply staring at Draco.

"Pathetic boy!" he watched as Draco fell to the ground on his knees, his vision blurred and head spun. The cruel chuckle echoed in his thumping head. " I always win, see you in hell boy!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bladevore's eyes widened and body fell still as the green flash hit his side. He turned to Harry gaping in shock and floundering like a fish before hitting the floor. Bladevore, the Prince of Darkness, was dead.

"Draco? Draco!" Harry limped over as the blond boy fell on his back on the floor. "No, no no no! Don't die on me, we got this far. Think of Hermione! Of your baby!" Draco chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Seems I finally did something right Potter. I actually did something good didn't I Harry?" Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. His enemy now friend was dying in front of him!

Ron raced up the stairs flanked with Tonks and Ginny. Several of the other members had searched the house whilst they took this level. With the death eaters finally surrounded and beaten down they searched.

"HERMIONE?"

"HARRY? DRACO?" Ginny called. Ron stared at one room his eras pricked. He pointed.

"In there." He ran over and wrenched open the door wand outstretched ready to kill. What he saw made his heart leap with joy. Hermione was lying on the bed with a tiny baby in her arms. She turned her head towards the open doorway and grinned. Narcissa strode over.

"Who are you?" Ron grinned. Tonks nodded her head towards her.

"We're from the Order Lady Malfoy. You're safe now." Narcissa smiled at her and shook her hand. Ron ran to the bed and kissed his friend's head. Ginny followed hugging her friend awkwardly because of the baby.

"We were so worried! So glad you're both safe!" Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful. My baby!" Hermione cried finally realising it was over. "Where are the boys?" Both siblings' eyes' widened. As if on cue they heard someone screaming.

* * *

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! OVER HERE! HELP!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs tears staining and straining his voice.

"Stop- shouting-Potter… No one- can- hear – you." Draco's eyes fluttered closed whilst Harry sat over him screaming. The poison had finally taken its toll on him. In desperation he screamed, yelled for anyone. Making as much noise as possible. Leading that someone would hear and come to help.

"It's useless- Potter -just let me- have some -peace please." Harry looked down at his limp body, barely breathing, his white hair messy and skin paler than usual.

"Don't go to sleep Malfoy, not yet! It's strange isn't it? How far we've come form being enemies." Draco breathed a chuckle.

"Very. Harry I- I want- to ask you –something."

"Of course, what?" Draco opened his eyes to look into watery green ones. Just then they heard voices. "IN HERE, HERE!"

"HARRY? HARRY!" Ginny appeared blasted the door open along with Tonks and Remus. He had never been more relieved. Ginny ran over and hugged him tightly. Remus looked own at the dead body whilst Tonks looked over Draco.

"We're losing him. It's ok Harry I'll take it from here." Harry nodded but looked unsure.

"Draco?" His eyes shot open and look to see threw the haze and blur of colour for the owner of that gorgeous voice.

"Herm-ione?" A soft hand grabbed his cold open and rubbed it. Tears hit his face. Hermione looked down at his broken form and sobbed. She touched his cheek and hair, kissing his lips and hand.

"Please Draco don't leave me! Not now!" he wanted to talk, to comfort her but he couldn't move.

"Hermione," Tonks touched her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look, "he's going." With this news her heart stopped, breath caught in her lungs.

"No, no…no he can't. You can't Draco. You're a dad. Lyra needs you. I need you"

"So that's-her name. My girl- it fits." She sobbed a laugh and touched his cheek. "I bet- she's just as- beautiful-as her-mother."

"I love you."

"Me too." He tried to smile but it was lost. "I love you." Then Hermione's hand was gone. Her voice began to fade as more filled the room. And then…everything went black.

* * *

**Ah, sorry people I'm just cruel! Next chapter is the last! WARNING!!**


	22. Already Over

**Hello Potter Fans!** **Sadly this is the last chapter of this story but not to worry. I'm thinking of doing a sequel called '_Bonded to You'_: inspired by the great HSCswimmer. Thanks some much for your help! I'd also like to thank Katie** **(sorry but I can't remember your account name fully, it's now my nickname for you!) and everyone else who stayed with me, Draco and Hermione through this journey! **

**I hope that you have enjoyed this and will read the sequel, anyway for the last time for now ENJOY!! **

**Draco: Dramatic much?**

**Me: Shut up or I won't do a sequel about you! **

**Draco: Oh, but you will, you can't resist! (Pouts at him) **

**Me: We'll see. **

**Songs: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin / Break me down by Red**

* * *

Another cold day alone.

Another sleepless night of sorrow.

Long days of emptiness

Running from what I can't see

I want to cry

I want to scream

I want to run to you

Into the safe haven of your arms

Replace my fear with love

Repair my broken wings

I want to fight

I want to flee

How could you leave me here?

Cold and alone

Dead to the world

A shell of what I was

Because of you …

Always because of you

* * *

"Shush please little one I'm here. Just please." Rocking the tiny noisy baby in her arms Hermione paced around in the nursery looking more than exhausted. Her glassy eyes scanned the light blue room for Lyra's bottle in hopes of feeding her so she might shut up! After many minutes of crying the girl lay sleeping in her mother's arms at last. Hermione collapsed in the rocking chair next to the window where golden rays of sunlight seeped in. She leant her head back against the wall and sighed thankful for the peace.

Being a lone parent was hard work, not only because parents would take turns to get up at 2 in the morning to feed the baby but also because the child needed both parents to feel safe, loved. Tears blurred her vision once more; she promised that she wouldn't cry never again, but after…after the…she couldn't stop herself. Ever room reminded her of _him._ His laughter, his sneering remarks, his bright smile and crushing hugs, his tender and gentle caresses but now… now the house felt empty…nothing. She often would enter a room to see him sitting in a chair reading with his smart reading glasses perched on top of his blond head or hear his joyous laughter as he entered the house from a hard day of work happily smiling at her. These illusions were pure torture; there were some rooms that she wouldn't dare enter of fear that _he _would seem physically there. It was the coward's way out but Hermione was broken, lost.

_**Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello **_

If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday

The door quietly creaked open causing her to jump. Narcissa smiled at her and moved silently taking her granddaughter form her and placing her in the crib. Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and sighed.

"Hermione dear you need to rest. You look dead on your feet." The older woman put a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile. " Go and get some sleep, I'll watch over her." Hermione shook her head viscously.

"I can't. I can't leave her. She's all I have left." Salty drops dripped off her pink cheeks and fell onto her lap. Narcissa frowned and looked at Hermione. She was insecure, fearful. The loss of her son and husband in one night was a big blow; her beautiful boy was gone forever. The very image of his body lying broken, limp on the floors of his' father's office brought her to tears.

"Merlin help us when she goes to school." Hermione got up quickly and moved to the crib placing a hand on her daughter's. Narcissa sighed and moved to get a better look at the sleeping girl. She had the true Malfoy looks: blond hair, pale skin but her eyes! They were something most unusual! What would have been brown irises like her mother were bright, shining amber. Like to gems polished to perfection staring right back at them. An owl hooted bringing both women to their senses and look at the window. He hooted again and sat patiently on the ledge. Hermione took the note and the owl was gone.

"It's for you." She handed the note and turned back to her daughter. Narcissa suspiciously open the parchment and read it's contents. Tears flooded her eyes and fell to the carpet before she ran from the room. "Narcissa? NARCISSA! Oh damn!" The baby awoke and cried constantly. The elderly lady ran as best she could down the corridors passed worried looking house elves and paintings. It was indeed a rare sight to behold! Ripping open the grand replacement door Narcissa stood staring into the cold winter day.

"Is it true?"

* * *

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone **_

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

**_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_**

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_**

Hermione was sitting downstairs with a cup of coffee in her hands watching Jule the house elf play with Lyra who giggled and pulled on her floppy ears. It had only been a week or so since she was born and yet the little girl seemed much older for her age.

"Mistress there is a Mister Potter and Weasely here to see you." She smiled kindly at Risso and nodded.

"Thank you send them in." The house elf bowed and scurried off. Hermione rubbed her cheek and set the cup down on the mahogony table. Three figures entered behind the elf looking surprising cheerful. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello. What bring you here?" Ginny chuckled and hugged Hermione tightly.

"We came to see the little gem, as well as you of course. How are you?" Hermione faked a smile and nodded.

"As well as can be expected." Harry moved forward, his green eeys gleaming, and hugged her. Ron followed but seemed to be transfixed on other things. Ginny sat with Lyra in her arms smiling down at the tiny figure with bright eyes. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other whilst Ron stared out of the window into the sunny gardens.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Non of us can know what, what it feels like." Hermione went to cut him off but his stare made her stop. "It was my fault that he isn't here now. I had no idea of his condition and encouraged him on." Tear drops formed in his eyes and Hermione spoke quickly.

"Harry non of this is your fault! Non of us is to blame for what happened. Even Dr-aco himself." She struggle to let the word form in her mouth as Harry's arm came around her. Sniffling she leant on his shoulder.

"It's ok, we'll get through this. You have us."

"And your brilliant bundle of joy! Look at her Harry isn't she gorgeous!" They laughed at her excitement.

"You'll make a great mum one day Gin. You're kids will be proud." The red head beamed at her friend and rocked the baby back and forth gently. Tears ran down Hermione's face slowly whilst Harry rubbed her back. Ron remained at his position in the window, a faithful guard. His gaze flickered to Harry's for a moment and then to the window.

Narcissa slowly walked into the room looking flushed. This wasn't unnoticed by the others, especially Hermione.

"Narcissa whats wrong?" The blond lady just shook her head and moved to the window so she was standing next to Ron. he turned and nodded and her respectively, she did the same. Hermione looked beween the two at the window and her friends. The room was static, as if waiting for something. "It's Lyra feeding time." Hermione got up and took her daughter into her arms feeling much more secure knowing her treasure was close to her once again. She walked off into the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile in the sitting room all was quiet. After a few minutes Ron's head perked up.

"Harry." The black haired boy shot up and ran to the window. Joyous smiles soon adorn all four faces.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._**

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

Walking back into the sitting rom was harder than she thought. Lyra safely sleeping against her chest she stepped into teh light room her gaze cast down at the floor staring at nothing. She was oblivious to the voices that now filled the room. It wasn't until someone caled her name that she came back to reality.

The room was now filled with people, smiling, some crying others grinning madly. It was strange, like she had gone to wonderland or something. Her eyes studied the many faces that greeted her: Remus, Tonks, Molly, a grinning Harry and laughing Ron, a smiling Ginny and Narcissa and then...

She froze looking at the person standing in the middle of the room. Her heart stopped beating in her chest and eyes glazed over. Her brain turned to mush and everything seemed to stop. The noisy room suddenly fell silent as the two staed at the other. Around them everyone was smiling, some hugging, it was surreal. Hermione looked around at her friends to see if this was an illusion or...real.

"Hello Hermione." At the sound of his voice her hands shook, head spun, eyes watered. _This couldn't be real._ Ginny came and took Lyra from Hermione's frozen arms, not noticing when her treasure was no longer in them. A man stood beofre her, tall and musclar. his white blond hair frmaed his face and head elegantly whilst his soft storm cloud eyes caressed hers. They were unsure but burning. A hand came and covered her mouth as her feet unconsciously moved forward.

"No, no." She shook her head, tears creeping down her red cheeks. The crowd watched confused. "You're dead, what kind of sick joke is this?"

"It's not a joke. I'm here. I'm back." After many seconds of static silence Hermioen flung herself into a pair of very real warm arms. The onlooking crowd cheered and clapped as the two clung to each other both with tears staining their faces. Hermioen looked up into Draco's eyes, his face, his amrs, everywhere she could.

"How on earth are you here now?"

"Wel I have your good friend here to thank for that. She saved me." he gestured to Tonks whom beamed ta them, she smiled and turned back to Draco. Hermioen did something quite unexpected. She went and hit him on the arm rather hard.

"OW, What was that for!?"

"Thats was for leaving me!" Then she kissed him. "That was for coming back." He smield and kissd her lips again.

"What can I say, your stuck with me." She chuckled and smiled up at him. Turning around she took Lyra from Ginny. "Is that my...daughter?" Hermione smiled at his wide eyes, filled with love and amazement.

"Draco Malfoy I would like you to meet Lyra Evelyn Malfoy." Draco stared down at the tiny form and enveloped her into his arms. This was truly the best day of his life!

"I love you so much!" He kissed the baby's head and turned to his wife.

"I love you too."

"Well it's a good thing then isn't it?" She laughed and kissed her husband. The others came and congradulated them properly and there was lots of huging and crying again. Harry shook hands with Draco and smiled.

"What was it you were going to ask me, before you?"

"I would be honoured, Harry, if you and teh red head would be Lyra's god parents." Ginny promptly burst into tears and hugged Hermione.

"How can we say no?"

And so the world would keep on turning as far as she was concerned.

Life was good.

* * *

**And there you have it! THE END!!! Look otu for the sequel coming soon!**


	23. SEQUEL

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone!! I would like to announce that the sequl to this story will be up later this evening!! ENJOY!!

It's called _Bonded to you!_

Hope you read and enjoy it!

I'm back with my crew of muses for your entertainment!

Now...

ON WITH THE SHOW!


End file.
